Bleeding Loner?
by Alltheabove
Summary: So this is what it has come to, cutting the pain away. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

I look down at the line on my arm with fresh blood oozing out of it. The pain that is coming from my arm makes me forget all about the pain that happens at school, what happens everyday of my life at school. I'm not popular, I'm not pretty, and no one likes me. So this is what it has come to, cutting the pain away.

The tears are slowly cascading down my face and I can hear my cell phone ringing in my room, but right now I'm in my private bathroom just staring down at the lines, there's to many scars to count, up and down both of my arms.

I get up from my spot on the floor after a few hours and after I bandage up my new cut, and snuggle up in my bed, falling asleep.

--

I wake up to the sun hitting my face; I look over at my clock, 1 hour to get ready for school. I get up out of my bed and take a quick shower, I put on a pair of pink jogging pants and a plain white tee shirt, and I slip on a pair of black flip flops. I quickly flop my hair up on my head and grab my purse off my dresser. At the last minute I realize I need to cover up my arms so I slip on a pair bright red arm warmers, covering up the scars.

I walk into Sea View High School knowing that today will just be another day, full of hurt and sadness. I walk over to my locker and twist the lock to the numbers. I open the locker door and grab the books I need. While everyone else chats it up in the hallways I walk toward my first period class, sure I'll be 10 minutes early but that's okay.

I walk down the hallway as people ignore me, I look over at the popular group and I see my old friends Lily Truscott and Nick Jones, we used to be best buddies and we knew everything about one another and then Amber decided they were cool, leaving me all alone when Oliver moved to Florida with his Grandma.

I must have stared to long because I loose my balance from not paying attention to what I'm doing and fall down flat on my face, my books sliding down the hallway. Everyone stops and looks down at me laughing. Hey maybe people notice me after all? I look over at Lily and Nick and see them laughing right along with everyone else, this causes the tears to well up in my eyes. I push myself up off the floor and people start kicking my books around the hallway, I race after them and finally retrieve all 3 books.

I reach my homeroom and surprise, surprise I'm the first one there, even the teacher isn't in the classroom yet. I push my face into my hands and let the tears fall, they keep on falling until I hear the bell ring and people start filing into the room.

Nick comes down at sits beside me but only because the teacher assigned us to sit together. Then he takes me by surprise when he says something to me "I tried calling you last night" I nod my head "Why?" maybe I should be a little nicer to him but he wasn't nice this morning or the day before that… or before that. "I don't know, I just figured we hadn't talked in a while and I wanted to see what was up" in a way this brought tears to my eyes in another way I just wanted to scream in his face, letting him know how much pain everyone in this world causes me. I don't say anything back and someone yells across the room "Hey Nick, how come you're talking to stinky Stewart?" I cross my fingers, just hoping that this once he will stick up for me, maybe this once the pain will subside for a few minutes just knowing that he would stick up for me.

Instead of sticking up for me he rolls his eyes and gets up, walking away and over to the group of girls that hollered it out. The way to familiar liquid starts dripping from the corners of my eyes "Hey look, she's crying" everyone laughs and I get up, grabbing all my stuff and out of the classroom.

I walk down the hallway in a rush, letting multiple sobs escape from my open mouth. I enter the bathroom and check all the stalls, making sure I'm alone. I go inside the biggest stall and slide down the wall, my stuff landing on the floor with me.

I pull the razor out of my purse and slip the warmer off my arm. I pick a clear spot and press the blade against my bare arm. The crying gets harder and I shake, I watch as the red sticky liquid comes out from under the blade, I slowly slide the object across my arm and feel a tad bit of relief of that one pain when the burning starts, I lift the blade from my arm and watch as the crimson color drips down my white arm.

The blade slips from my hand and makes a clinking sound as it hits the hard floor, I repeat its actions and lay down on the cold cement floor, who cares how many germs there are, who cares if I could get a disease, my life is slowly coming to an end anyways.

I end up laying here for over a good amount of time, and in the middle of god knows what class period I force myself off the ground after looking under the stalls once again, making sure I'm alone. I push the warmer back up on my arm and hold the blood stained blade in my hand. I rest my purse on the shoulder and exit the stall.

I walk over to the sink and wash the blade off, then stick it back down into my purse. I look up in the mirror, the most horrible reflection stares back at me, and I don't even know who she is. I wash my face free of the dry tears and exit the bathroom.

I run/walk down the hallways and walk out the front entrance of Sea View High School, heck there's probably cameras all around me but I don't care, nothing like that matters anymore. I feel the wind hit my face, and it feels good.

I run forward and make the turn that I know leads to the beach.

--

I sit down on the brown sand and stare out into the ocean; I wish I was more like the ocean, calm, soothing, peaceful, and beautiful.

I take the warmer off the arm that is burning with pain and pull out a couple of bandages from my purse, I peel off the white paper and stick the sticky part on my skin, making sure the white cushiony part is on the cut. I use 5 more bandages and then I take my other warmer off, there's nobody on this part of the beach so it doesn't matter, no one is going to see _them_.

7 hours 12 minutes and 57 seconds later I find myself in the exact same spot I was 7 hours and 13 minutes earlier, my eyes are getting heavier and my cell phone is ringing non stop. I haven't answered one call and I don't plan on it. The night is growing as I stare up into the sky, instead of the water, and draw pictures with the stars, kinda like connect-the-dots. Me and Nick and Lily used to do this on late summer nights, you know back when they actually stood up for me and stuff.

So I guess I should tell you now, I have the littlest bit of a crush on Nick Jones, it's nothing major and it's not going to turn into anything, obviously. I've always liked him more than a friend, well when we were friends, but he never liked me like that. But that's okay, because well I'm not really sure why, but its okay.

I think it's time to go home now and I push myself off the sand, and wipe the bits and pieces from off my butt. I grab my purse and the arm warmers from off the ground and manage to get home without some homeless person trying to attack me… I mean why would a homeless guy want to attack me anyways?

I stare at my house and look to the left, Nick's house, and then I look to the right, Lily's house. It's how we met, I moved in beside both of them and BAM we were instantly friends, to bad it can't be like _those_ days.

**OK I don't really like the ending and I don't like how some parts came out but whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: In this story, Lily does know that Miley is Hannah Montana, and still owns all her Lola stuff. The 'Jones' Brothers know too.**

"Come on Miley, we are going to be late!" I hear my daddy yell from the downstairs living room. I take one last look at myself in the mirror, not happy with the way I look, even with the wig, and make my way down stairs.

He grabs my hand and drags me out of the house **(A/n: NO he is not abusive) **and we get inside the white limo that is waiting for us outside.

--

I step out of the limo, paparazzi instantly flash their cameras, and squeals come from girls… and maybe even a couple guys. When I'm Hannah Montana I feel like somebody, I feel like I'm actually wanted.

We walk inside the building where Hannah is performing tonight and I leave my dad's side and enter my dressing room.

To my satisfaction I see Jaclyn has laid out a long sleeve black shirt, along with a pink vest and white skinny jeans, then the pink cowboy boots for me to wear for the concert tonight. I put on my outfit and soon enough my hairdresser, Sandra, comes waltzing into my room, and taps on the seat in front of the brightly lighted mirror, and I obey.

After she fiddles with my hair for about 30 minutes, she stops and I look at my hair, it's all straight except for a few spots that have crimped areas.

The next person to come in is my makeup designer, Kayla **(A/n: I wasn't really sure what to call this person, so I put what came off the top of my head) **

She comes over to me and shakes her head "Hannah, darling you look horrible" I nod my head in agreement and she cakes on the makeup, making all the flaws in my face seem to disappear. "Okay all done" I thank her and she tells me it's no problem. She leaves the room and I wait for 5 minutes when I hear my name, or more like my alter ego, being called over the intercom "Hannah Montana, You're on in 5 minutes"

I get up from the comfy seat and walk out of my dressing room. People grab at me and taking me from one spot to another until finally I am at the front of the stage and singing my first song.

5 songs later, I walk off the stage with a frown on my face, this concert has been horrible. There just isn't any emotion in my songs anymore, I'm losing all touch.

That's when I see _them_. Nick and Lola, and then Joe and Kevin, Kevin still talks to me, as for Joe, he has kind of sided with Nick and Lola/Lily.

"Hey Hannah" I see Kevin waving for me to come over and I do, forcing a smile onto my fake face.

When I reach the crew Kevin embraces me in a hug and everyone else just gives me a slight smile. "Goodness Hannah, it's been along time!" Kevin says as he embraces me into another hug. I nod in agreement "How come you never come over anymore" for some odd reason, the tears start to form in my eyes, I guess it's just knowing that someone actually cares for me "I just- I-" and I don't know what to say, instead the tears burst from my eyes and I feel like a complete idiot. They all give me weird looks and I do all I can think of doing, I run to my dressing room.

I do the one thing that can give me comfort in this situation; I get the razor from my purse. I quickly pull the sleeve up from my shirt and press the blade down on my skin, hard, and swipe it across my wrist in a rush. I must have pressed just a little too hard because soon enough I hit the floor, this is it, this is the end. And it all goes black.

-- (Kevin's POV from when Miley takes off running)

I give the others a look and we take off running toward Miley, or should I say Hannah. She runs into her dressing room and slams the door.

"Maybe we should just give her a few minutes and then go in, you know give her time to chill or whatever" I roll my eyes, "Nick maybe you should take a better look at your old friend, you can obviously tell that she is hurting. You may have gotten all popular but that doesn't give you or you" I point toward Joe and Lily/Lola "the right to just desert her like you did!" and right when I'm about to go on with my little rant we hear a big thump come from inside Hannah's dressing room.

I instantly open the door and my face goes pale, I run over to her side and examine it over. This is bad, this is real bad.

There lies Hannah, a big gash on her arm, blood oozing out of it. I roll up the rest of her sleeve and the tears start rushing down my face, theirs to many scars from _this_. I roll up her other sleeve only to see the same thing. Everyone is behind me; I don't know what they are doing, because right now this is all about_ her_. I pick up the blade that lies beside her and it hits me hard, I realize that it's all true, this really is happening. I pick up her arm and try to find a pulse, I find it but its faint and I don't think we have much time.

"Somebody call an ambulance, Quick!" I scream and then I hear Nick say okay, it's barely audible but then I hear him punch in the numbers and start talking to the people working the service. I quickly take off her wig and throw it into a nearby closet; I don't think she would be able to handle any rumors spreading about Hannah Montana.

Soon enough I feel people rushing in beside me and pushing me away, taking Hannah away from me, and we follow them, but then I see Robbie Ray, he looks totally confused and he asks me what's going on. "I think, I think, that Miley has been cutting herself" I don't know how I get it out but I do and Robbie instantly takes action running up to the stretcher with Miley on it pushing her out the door, paparazzi snapping as many pictures as possible, why? Who has a clue maybe the headlines on the newspaper tomorrow will read 'Fan at Hannah Montana concert is rushed out"

I follow them out and Nick, Lola/Lily, Joe and I get in our limo and rush to the hospital, afraid of what might happen next.

-- (Miley's like dream)

The black fades to gray and then the gray turns into a blinding white color. I see an angel like figure approaching me and then I recognize the beautiful woman standing before me "Momma" I scream, and she looks at me sadly "Am I in heaven momma?" she shakes her head no "Miley, sweetheart, what you have been doing isn't good." Tears start to pour of both her's and mine eyes. "I can't help it momma, no body likes me anymore, unless I'm Hannah Montana. And I, I just, it was the only way" she holds on to my hand "No, baby, that isn't the only way, you need to talk to them" I'm confused "But aren't I dying? Or dead? Or getting there or something?" she shakes her head no "It's not your time sweetheart, you have just blacked out, now I want you to try your hardest, fight with all your might and wake up, come on Miles, wake up"

My eyes flutter open and I see Kevin and my dad standing above me "Miley! You're awake, oh my gosh, SHES AWAKE" dad yells and my ears hurt, I plug them with my fingers and then I notice something, nothing is covering my arms, just one bandage.

My breathing gets heavy and I look down, then back up at the two men above me "It's alright Smiley, we already know about _that_" Kevin says with a sad look in my face. "Why've you been doing that for Miles?" I sigh, I might as well tell them now "Nobody, just… nobody likes me anymore Kevin" I burst out in tears and through the sobs I say "I'm not pretty, and Nick and Lily and I don't have anybody, I'm a, a loner"

Kevin hugs me in a tight hug and whispers "Shhh, your not a loner Miley, you've got me and your dad and Nick and Li-" I shake my head no vigorously "I don't have Nick and Lily, heck I don't even have Joe anymore Kevin. All I have is you and you" my crying picks up as I try and point toward dad "I just want momma back" I look over at daddy and see tears brimming on his eyes. "I know bud" he bends down and lays his head on an empty spot on the white bed and that's when I see them, they look so sad and depressed, well I got news for them.

Lily and I make eye contact and she comes over, she starts to speak and the tears spill over her eyes "I'm sorry Miley; I never meant to make you do this. This is just, I'm so sorry" I just dig my head farther into Kevin's chest and tug on his shirt, letting the tears soak into his shirt. "Miley, is there anything you want to say to them?" Kevin asks and then I remember my mom, I look up and muster up some courage.

"I just I always thought you guys would stick beside me always be there for me, and now that you aren't, there's nothing worth living for. The other day in the hallway, I fell, instead of helping me up, you two just laughed with the rest of them, that same day in class when those girls called me 'Stinky Stewart' instead of sticking up for me and staying and talking to me Nick you just went over and started talking to those girls. And you all act like your sad now, but come that day when I go back to school, it will all go back to the way it was yesterday, and the day before that."

"Miley, no, we are going to be right there with you, we won't leave your side for one second. We know how you feel Miles" I cut her off "You don't flipping know how I feel Lily!" I scream it, I can't help it, I'm angry and this is the only way I know to get it out. I need to go to the bathroom, I need to let go of this pain.

I start to get up from the bed "Whoa there Miles" Kevin says trying to hold me back, but I'm ready to fight. "Where do you think you are going?" I point my finger "To the bathroom, I need to pee" he looks up at my dad and dad says its okay, to let me go and silently I thank him.

I get in the bathroom and lock the door, frantically I search the bathroom, looking for something, anything sharp. I look at the soap holder, I can make it work.

I take the tip of the glass object and press it down, on my wrist, at first it doesn't work and I realize it's not like my usual blade so I press it down further, I feel the burning sensation and I'm satisfied, it all starts to flow away when I see the blood emerge from my skin. The tears are still flowing down my face and my body is shaking slightly, I hang my wrist over sink and watch as little blood droplets hit the white sink.

I carefully wash the blood from the pointy spot and from my arm. I spot a towel hanging from a silver towel holder and I wipe my arm, I press lightly and wait around 30 minutes until the bleeding subsides. Surprisingly, no one knocks on the door.

I emerge from the bathroom and everyone looks at me, and I just make my way over to my bed, feeling the holes being burned through my pale skin. "What took so long?" Kevin asks, and he knows, he knows fully well what took me so long; he just doesn't want to believe it. I just shrug my shoulders and he ignores it, "Hey guys" Lily says suddenly and everyone looks up, except for me, I keep my eyes plastered on fingers, making sure my wrists are turned down. "Can I talk to Miley? Privately?" everyone nods and Nick and Joe stay behind, it's almost like they have planned it because no one asks why they are staying and no one tells them to leave either.

Everything falls quiet and I don't get it "You gonna say something or just stand there like a knot on a log?" I don't wanna be rude but I mean they've been mean to me, so personally I think they deserve it.

"Listen Miles" her voice is strong but I can tell she's gonna crack "I don't know why you are being so dawg on mean to me because I didn't do anything to you!" I smirk "That's exactly what you did Lily! You did nothing, absolutely nothing!" "I'm sorry" and there it is, she cracks and the tears flow freely down her hurt face "Take it easy on her Miley, she's going through a lot" Nick stands up to say and I can tell by the look on his face that he wishes he didn't say it "Oh, Lily's having a tough time huh? Well that's OK with me, because I don't give a crap what happens to her!" my voice is raising with every word that comes from my mouth and for the second time in thirty minutes I feel the urge to go back into that bathroom.

People must have heard the yelling from inside because instantly they start pouring back into the room, Kevin rushes to my side and says "Come on Miles, calm down you've got to calm down" I stare up at him with pure anger in my eyes "I don't wanna calm down Kevin! I have been holding back WAY too much and I'm ready to let it go! It doesn't matter what flipping happens anymore, do you all not understand that? I'm dead, I'm dead" and I am, to myself my body is dead, I'm just here for the heck of it, I'm NOT alive anymore.

All of a sudden my body softens and I look over at the three people I used to call my best friends "I don't wanna be mad at ya'll, but when I stood there time after time and got laughed at and mocked you stood there, going right along with the crowd. We used to be best friends, we used to know everything about each other, and now that I don't have you guys, I don't even know myself"

The tears are dripping and my body is getting weak, my stomach is churning, this is what happens when I yell a lot, I get sick. "Bucket!" I manage to spit out and dad's reflexes send his hand soaring for the tin bucket I grasp it in my hands and empty the little to nothing contents in my stomach. I feel Kevin's hand on my back as I stare down into the bucket I can feel him looking at the people across the room for him. I puke one more time and I can feel it, I'm done, there's nothing left to come up. I hand the bucket over to daddy and his nose wrinkles in disgust, he takes the bucket to the bathroom and soon enough everyone in the dead silent room can hear the faucet turn on.

I pull my knees to my chest and I bury my head in my knees, sobbing until I can't breathe. I gasp for air but all I get is water that has fallen from my eyes "Come on Miles, just breath, just breath" by now daddy has come back and the urge is still there "I need to go to the restroom" I start to get up from the bed and Kevin pulls me back "You just went to the bathroom a few minutes ago" I shake my head "That was like an hour ago, I need to go again" Daddy shakes his head no "No Miley" I look up at him "Please" he's gonna let me go, I'm determined, I need this. "Please daddy, I need to pee really bad!" his eyes are softening, I'm almost there "Just one little pee, I'll be out in a few minutes, I promise" and then I add, just like the cherry on top of the ice cream, one last "Please" and he breaks "Fine, but you better be out in ten minutes" I shake my head yes, that's plenty enough time.

Kevin lets me go hesitantly and once I'm out of his grasp I run to the bathroom, it's a need.

I stare down at the object in my hands when I hear _her_ voice, my momma's voice. "Come on Miles, don't do this, you're better than this. You've gotta fight it sweetie" my knees go weak as I break out into weeps, my chin comes in contact with the corner of the sink and I shriek out in pain. I ignore it, my momma is talking to me "I have to mom, I just have to" I can feel her shaking her head no, and I can hear banging on the door and hollers 'Miley, let us in right now' then 'Oh god what if she's out, I didn't think she could do something like that in just 3 minutes' I roll my eyes "You don't need it Miles, come on don't do it, for me." And I go weak, I can't resist my momma and her pleads, but I need it, I have to have it.

The door busts open and dad comes over to me, picking me up, and carrying me back into the hospital room, and I'm searching for my mom's voice "Momma, Momma, come back, Momma where are you?" I must have been talking out loud instead of just in my mind because I can hear my dad talking instead of mom "Miles, are you okay" "SHHH" I pull my finger up to my lips and try to find it, I try to find her voice. "Come on, Come on, SAY SOMETHING" I erupt, just like a volcano, I need to hear her voice "Come on Mom, I need to hear you, just one last time, please" and I see her, she's standing at the edge of my bed and she touches my foot "Just listen to your heart Miles, I'm always in your heart" I get up urgently from my bed and reach for her, but my hand just goes right through her, and she starts to slowly fade away.

"Miley, are you okay?" I burst out in tears "I gotta fight this daddy, I gotta stop" he nods in agreement and him and Kevin pull me into a hug. Soon after I fall asleep, Mom laying right there with me, in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up only to see my room empty, visiting hours must have ended when I fell asleep last night

I wake up only to see my room empty, visiting hours must have ended when I fell asleep last night. What to do? What to do? I look around the room and spot a remote laying on the stand beside my bed; I pick up the remote and click the red button in the corner. The TV comes on and I sit here watching soap operas for the next 3 hours.

The door swings open and I thank god that I finally have something better to do, than… this. I shut the TV off and look toward the door, its Nick. "Oh, Hi" I say, he just stands there like a stick at the door "It's alright, you can come in" he smiles just a little and sits down in the seat that Kevin was sitting in the previous night.

"I just thought I would come by and say hey, and ya no give you some company" I nod my head "I thought you all had school today?" "Yea, its lunchtime" my mouth forms the shape of an O and everything goes quiet, and it's extremely awkward. "Listen, Miles, I know that I should've said something the other day when those girls called you Stinky Stewart" I kind of look away.

"It's alright; I mean what kind of person would you be if you stood up for the loner girl?" It's not really a question "Miles, don't think like that okay, you're not a loner" I look back at him "What would you call me then?" he takes a deep breath "I can't believe I'm finally saying this but, you're beautiful Miles, you have a heart of gold, you have an adorable laugh, your eyes are stunning" I cut him off "Stop, please, If this is your way of trying to make me feel better, stop."

He shakes his head no and puts his hand over mine "Miley Ray Stewart, I'm trying to tell you that I have had the biggest crush on you for god only knows how long" my heart stops, did he just say he has a crush on me? "This is a dream" I start to pinch my skin and I realize it's real "No Miley, this isn't a dream." I look into his eyes, this is a weird moment. "But that can't be true I mean you guys just left me out in the rain, if you had a crush on me you would have like said something or… something" he looks down "I was stupid not to, I just got so caught up in finally being popular that I didn't take a step back to make sure you got pulled in with us"

He gets up from his seat and says "So, that's what I came here to tell you, so … yea, I'm going to leave now" My mom's voice pops into my head 'Miley' and that's all I need "Wait" he stops walking to the door and looks back at me "You never let me say how I felt about you" a smile appears on his face and comes back over to me. And I tell him how I've always had a crush on him, yah duh yah duh yah duh, it was perfect, and my cheeks only got pink one time.

"Well, everybody is going to come by and visit after school so I'll see you then" I nod "Okay, see ya then" he kisses my forehead, but it's only a friendly kiss I mean you don't really think that I would move that fast did ya? "Bye Miley" I say bye and he leaves me, leaving me, once again, in this boring ol room, filled with silence and white things.

But this is different; I'm not used to being alone and not having that urge to cut. It's not there right now, maybe it's because I know that I have one more person there for me. 1. Kevin, 2. Dad, 3. **Nick**. And maybe by the time I get out of this place, I'll have ten more people here with me, yeah that's my goal to have ten more people for a total of thirteen to help me walk out the doors of this here hospital. That'd be nice.

--

I must of fell asleep because as my eyes flutter open I see everyone around me, well in the room at least, looking at me. "Hey Miles" Kevin says at his usual spot beside my bed "Hey" my voice is groggily and I couch, making all the gunk in my throat to break loose and go down my throat.

"Here Miles, I brought you some water" dad pulls a water out of a grocery bag and hands it to me. I twist open the cap and pull the bottle up to my lips, tilting the bottle up I feel the cool liquid slide down the back of my throat "Mmmm".

I finish my water and we hear a knock on the door. "Come in" dad says, and in walks a nurse. She looks rather friendly, and pretty young. She has a petite body and bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a nice white smile. "Miss Stewart" I nod my head and she continues on talking "We would like to offer you to two therapy sessions everyday with one of our counselors we have here for your cutting problem" I look over at dad, I don't want a therapist, that makes me, "No" she looks down at the clipboard that she has in hand "When can also offer just once a day" I shake my head "No!" I don't understand why she is offering me all this crap; I'm over my 'problem' aren't I?

"Miles, I think you should have some kind of counseling, this is a big deal" My body is growing angrier "It's not a big deal daddy, I'm over this, I said I'm going to quit and I'm going to quit" but then I feel it, that strong feeling telling me to find my razor, but I'm going to fight this myself, so it doesn't matter. "Honey" I shake my head again "No! I'm going to fight this, I've got you and Kev and Mom" oh man.

Dad stands up "Miley, sweet heart, mom isn't here anymore" but he isn't right "No, mom is here" I shove my hand to my chest "She told me so herself!" I look over at the nurse and she's still staring down at her clipboard, acting like something else is wrong. "Miley! Dang it, she isn't here!" I'm not going to let this go, because she is here, "No, daddy you don't understand she's here, she talked to me when I was out, she talked to me when I was thinking about cutting earlier yesterday, she was here last night" Dad is getting angry, but I don't quite understand why, doesn't momma talk to him to? "Miley Rae, Shut up!" My body starts to shake, it's time like these that I need that blade the most "No!" This word is coming in use a lot "Why are you so upset dad? Huh? Aren't you happy she talked me out of cutting yesterday? Aren't you happy she's the one that told me it wasn't my time yet? She's here dad, she is right here" Once again I point to my heart and he just doesn't seem to get it.

"Can you sign her up for 3 sessions a day? I think she needs it" I bite my bottom lip until I'm pushing so hard I can taste the blood in my mouth "I'm not taking any flipping therapy sessions! I don't need 'em" and just to push him off the edge, and I don't know why I'm doing this but I am "I've got mom" he doesn't look at me, he just keeps looking at the nurse until she replies "Um, yes" I burst out in tears "No way! I refuse to take those, don't you dare sign me up for this!" I point my finger at the nurse, dad gives me a stern look "Miley Rae Stewart you will do what you are told" I shake my head no and cross my arms over my stomach, pouting, I will not give in.

It's getting stronger "Come on Miley hold out, you can make it pass this, don't give in" and like a repeat of last night "I need it" I look up, I can feel her looking down at me, we lock eyes "I think she's going crazy, I'm going to go get a doctor" I hear the nurse say, but I'm not going crazy, if only someone else could feel her presence with me "I can't help it" I quickly get up from my bed and run toward the bathroom door, but then I feel Nick pulling me back and I hear mom's voice, she's mad at me "Miley, you have got to stop!" I look up at him "I just need to pee" he shakes his head "You've been needing to pee quite a few times now Miles"

I shrug my shoulders "Fine, if you want me to pee all over this floor then don't let me go" he isn't gonna budge, but wait where's momma?

And as if on cue of my questioning where she is, she appears, and she's standing in front of me, I whisper to her "Can they see you?" she shakes her head no "Miles, only you can see me because you need help, and that's why I'm here, that's why you need to listen to me" "You don't understand how good it feels momma" I try jerking away from Nick, but he's got a tight grip. "It might feel good when your doing it Miley, but then the feeling just disappears doesn't it Miles, and that's why you keep cutting, because you need that relief, but what does it get you? A few minutes of burning in your arm and then another scar." She's right, she's always right. I break down; my body becomes weak as I collapse in Nick's arms.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight "Everything's going to be alright Miles, Everything's going to be alright" he picks me up marriage style and carries me back over to my bed, and then mom starts to fade away "Wait, wait momma wait" but she's gone and I don't have the strength to run after her.

A doctor barges through my room, shot in hand, and it's a really long shot too. My lip starts to tremble as he starts running after me, then suddenly he stops and looks at me "She doesn't look crazy Tiffany" I look over and see the nurse coming in behind the doctor "But she was acting like it earlier!" Well, maybe I don't like this nurse after all "Guys she's not crazy, leave her along and put that thing down" Kevin says, I look over and thank him with the look in my eyes "I'm sorry for the mistake Ms. Stewart" And they leave.

"Shew" that's the noise that comes out of my mouth when I finally see that the needle is out of my room. Everyone lets out a little chuckle "You guys don't think I'm really crazy do ya?" "No, of course we don't think you're crazy Miles" Kevin comes to the rescue; I don't think I'm crazy I mean Mom said it all; she's just here because I need help.

"Maybe I should stay with you tonight, we can all take turns on staying with Miley just to make sure nothing happens" Kevin suggests, and I guess this would be a good thing but I didn't cut earlier so what's the big deal? "You don't have to Kev, I'll be just fine" everybody in the room disagrees, great. "So what? I get to have a baby sitter? I'm fifteen years old guys I can handle staying up here by myself" "Miles it's not that we don't want you to be alone, but then again it is. Anyways it's because you might want to cut and someone needs to be here to make sure you don't" I roll my eyes "Whatever" Dad's being kinda quiet, wonder if it has to do with the scene from before?

"So who's got what days?" I might as well give them something to talk about; there isn't anything else to do in this junk hole. "Well like I said I'll take tonight, Robbie Ray can take tomorrow" Dad throws him a look "I'm not staying here with this child, I can't handle her talking all this crazy talk" this hits me hard; he's never said anything to me like that. "It's alright daddy, you don't have to" that's one person to strike off the list, now I'm down to two.

"Okay um, Joe do you want to take tomorrow night?" wow I had forgotten Joe was even here, I don't think he has said a word the entire time "Sure" he mumbles and it's a little hard to make out "And Nick you can take the next day" Nick nods "I'm also going to stop by during lunch everyday, Lily you can come to if you want" she nods her head and this makes me feel good, maybe we can talk and I can add her to my list. So it goes on and everyone has a set day, well a set order it goes Kevin, Joe, Nick, Lily, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Lily… and it goes on, hm which one doesn't belong?

So it begins, everyone files out of the room except for me and Kevin. "Where are you going to sleep?" he shrugs his shoulders "The couch is suppose to be a pull out" he points toward the couch that Nick, Lily, and Joe usually sit on and I nod. Suddenly a wave of sleepiness comes over me and I let out a big yawn "Sleepy?" Kevin asks, I shake my head yes and lay my head down on the pillow. And almost as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. I just want to thank every single one of you who reviewed on the last chapter. I was amazed. I mean i want to thank the ones who favored it and added it to their alert list to. I woke up the morning after i had posted it and i had 14 new e-mails, and i was like WHOA. And it was all for this story, so thank you all SO much, i will be putting up the next chapter, Chapter 4, on Sunday. Live. Laugh. Jonas. -d**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Miley, Wake up" My eyes come apart and I see Nick standing above me, I look over and see Kevin is still asleep "Hey Miles, we came to visit" I look over and see Lily on the other side of my bed. "Oh, hey" I cough a little to clear my throat "Do you guys think you could do me a favor?" Nick nods his head yes "I would like it if you could swing by my house and pick me up some comfortable clothes, oh and a tooth brush, and my tooth paste, please" they both say they will after school before they come back up.

"You all don't have to come visit me everyday, it's not that big of a deal" Lily comes in "Yea, Miles this is a big deal, we want to let you no that we are here for you and were not going to 'leave you out anymore, even when you come back to school" I smile, I can't help it.

Just then the nurse from yesterday, you know the one named Tiffany that called me crazy, comes through the door "Miss Miley, this will be your counselor/therapist" my eyes widen "I told ya'll yesterday that I wasn't gonna do this" Tiffany looks at me understandingly "But Mr. Stewart called earlier this morning and informed us that you were to be given 3 sessions everyday, and since your under the age of 18 you have to have to obey you're dads order" I sigh "What's her name?" the therapist cuts in "My name is Charli Hall" she extends her arm and I shake the hand willingly. "Well, we might as well hurry up and get this over with"

"Miles, we've got to go but we'll bring that stuff by later" Nick says and kisses my forehead, just like yesterday, before they leaves.

"Okay Miley let's start off by you telling me why this all started" and I begin…

FLASHBACK

_I look in the mirror; happy by my appearance I'm wearing a black tunic with white skinny jeans. Today is my first day in high school, finally a freshman. I worked really hard on my hair this morning, making sure it was curled perfectly._

_I walk down the stairs and into my living room, dad has made breakfast but I'm too nervous to eat, plus Nick and Lily should be over any minute to walk with me to school. So with that I walk out of my house and sit down on the front porch._

_I see Nick emerge from his house with Joe by his side. I don't walk down the sidewalk to greet him because, like every other day, I know that he will come up to the porch. They stand at the end of the sidewalk for a little while when I see the 'popular boys' from middle school coming down the street. Nick waves them over, along with Joe, and they join them, talking up a storm and walking right past my house._

_They don't pick Lily up so I go over to her house and ring the doorbell. Heather, Lily's mom, answers "Oh hi Miley, Lily has already gone to school, sorry you missed her" my mouth forms the shape of an O and I say my goodbyes, walking to school … alone._

_I arrive at school, forcing a smile on my face, and that's when I see them, Nick and Lily chatting it up with the popular kids of the freshman class._

_The rest of the day they didn't speak to me, they acted as if I was a nothing and that's exactly what I am becoming if I'm not there already._

_I walk home in the rain, thanking god for giving me a good reason as to why my cheeks are wet. I rush in my house and slam my bathroom door shut, how could I have lost my best friends in the matter of a day, how could they forget about me that easy?_

_Out of the corner of my eye I see it, I grasp it in my hand, and I feel good already, I feel like I have control, this is the only thing I have control of. I press the blade on the skin and my crying gets harder; my body starts to shake as I think about what I'm doing. But I do it anyway, I make that cut and watch in fascination as the blood comes out in a straight single line, as I feel the burning sensation I relax, it's like a drug, now that I'm addicted there's no way I'm stopping._

_The relief doesn't last nearly as long as I want it and I have to bandage the cut up._

END FLASHBACK

"And ever since then I've cut" Kevin woke up half way through my story and is now in tears. Charli, she doesn't look like she's fazed by this, but then again what do you expect, this is what she does for a living.

We talk about ways to keep myself from cutting and she supplies me with 10 different colored rubber bands. She tells me she's giving me different colors so they can match my outfit. She seems like a really cool person, we talked just like two normal people, I even fount out how old she was, 25. Everyone in this hospital seems to be young, my nurse and my therapist, but it's nice, well except for the fact that my nurse thought I was crazy.

"I know my dad said that we needed to meet 3 times a day but I think it will be okay if we just meet once a day?" It's more like a question since I kinda have to have her permission "That sounds fine to me Miley, I'll inform the nurse, I think you are going to make a miraculous recovery from this" I smile as she leaves the room and Kevin comes over to me.

"I'm so sorry about my brother, that was horrible" I just kinda laugh it off, "Ah it's not that big of a deal" he looks at me bewildered "How can you say it's not that big of a deal, I don't understand" I can feel her in my presence "Mom, she's gonna help me pull through this Kev, I know ya'll think I'm stupid for saying it but I no she's here" I feel like I did last night as I push my fingers into my chest "She told me that I was the only one that could see her and that I was the only one that could hear her because I needed help. And she's pushing me to get better, if it wasn't for her I don't know; I probably would have gone coo coo bananas by now." **(A/N: Lol Manny from Degrassi) ** Kevin just kinda laughs and we sit there, talking about random things that come up in conversation.

--

Lily, Nick and Joe burst through the door, tote bag in hand, I recognize it from my closet, I used to use it when I went over to Lily's house and spent the night. She hands me the bag "I picked out all the clothes I thought you might want and I got Beary and I just grabbed anything else you might want" I smile up at her "Thanks"

I clear my throat "Now if ya'll will excuse me I would like to go get changed into something a little more comfortable than this hospital gown." I start to get up from the bed "Wait shouldn't some one go with you; just to make sure" I giggle "I'm not going to be doing anything like that" Kevin gives me a look "But we have to make sure, Lily why don't you go with her" I roll my eyes "Whatever"

We make our way over to the bathroom and once inside I start pulling out random pieces of clothing, finally I decide on black gauchos and pink/white striped tank top. I put on the clothes and Lily turns to me "You look nice, I like the outfit" I giggle just a little **(A/n: So didn't mean to rhyme, gross) **"Thanks"

She grabs my hand just like we have been friends this entire time, and I don't even think of pushing her away, we skip back into the room, a grin slowly getting bigger by the second on my face. She helps me get back in bed, although I really don't need the help I let her anyways, it feels good having all these people by my side.

So the day rolls by and eventually it's getting late, the nurses and doctors have allowed everyone to stay past visiting hours and have approved of having someone in my room at all times. So tonight is Joe's night… and he's the only one who has stuck around... of course.

The room is silent, he isn't speaking and I'm not either and it's growing quite awkward. I finally decide that I'm not going to sit here like this all night; it's to disturbing "So, got any new ladies?" That sounds so stupid, but I mean what else am I suppose to talk about, plus it was the first thing that popped into my head, he looks over at me smiling and starts talking like we never were uncomfortable and not talking to each other. "Well I kind of have this crush on this one girl" he says rushing over to my bed and staring down at me. "And who is this mystery girl?" curiosity is getting the best of me and I'm dying to know "You can't tell" I roll my eyes "I won't tell" He reaches out his pinky "Pinky swear?" I extend my pinky to his and I feel like I'm six years old again. "Now tell me!" I'm getting impatient "I kinda sorta maybe gotta crush on, well" I sigh in frustration "Tell me already!" so he gets to the point "Lily" it's kind of low but I heard him, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What about you Miley, any new lovers?" So I guess I should have known that once you get something out of one person, they always turn around and ask you the same question, but I thought Nick would have told Joe about our little 'conversation' the other day, Joe used to be the one he would always go to, maybe he realized how immature Joe was and started talking to Kevin instead. "Ah, I think I kinda like Nick" his eyes widen and he looks down at me, once again "As in my brother Nick Jones?" I nod my head yes "Why? I mean after we treated you and all…" he starts to sadden and I'm not liking this so I just laugh "It isn't that big of a deal Joe, I'm over it, I'm trying to move on so stop bringing all that up." He nods his head "I think you two would make a cute couple, I always knew how he felt toward you" he covers his mouth and mumbles "I did not just say that" I laugh again "It's alright Joe he's already talked to me about all that." His tense body loosens and we start a different conversation.

And that's how it went up until 2 in the morning when I let out a big yawn and we realized it was getting late. He pulled out the bed on the couch and I rested my head on my pillow. And slowly he drifted off to sleep. Me, I'm still awake looking over at Joe, he's one more I can add to my list, we're back to where we used to be. A smile creeps up and slides across my face and I take Joe's lead and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel somebody shaking me in my sleep and I open my eyes and see Charli staring at me "Sorry I had to wake you sweetie, but we have to get this thing started, I have someone scheduled for an appointment in an hour" I nod and pull myself up in the bed, adjusting my eyes to the sun that is pouring through the window.

"Okay now Miley" Charli starts as she gets situated in the seat she is sitting in "Is there anything major that has happened since I last visited you yesterday morning?" I think back on yesterday "No yesterday was a good day, not once did I think about cutting" a big smile lashes out on my face, I'm proud, I hadn't even thought of that yesterday, it just kinda slipped my mind.

I hear Joe stirring in his sleep and look over, soon enough he's awake "Who's she?" he asks pointing toward Charli "Oh, this is Charli, my therapist or counselor, whatever you wanna call her" he nods his head and sits up on the couch "I'm going to go get something to eat" and with that he gets up from the couch and makes his way out of the room.

"Oh Miley, I meant to tell you that the receptionist called your dad and told him about you only wanting to take one session and he agreed to letting you do that" and then it hit me, dad never came to visit me yesterday, not that I care or anything. "Oh, well that's nice of him" she realizes something wrong and I curse myself for letting my feelings show

"What's wrong Miley?" I smile over at her "Nothing, I'm fine" she gives me a stern look "I have a job and my job is to make you feel better now spit it out young lady" she reminds me of my mom when I would do something wrong and it was like it was written across my forehead and she would keep going until I finally told on myself. "I just hadn't realized until today that dad didn't come and visit yesterday, no biggy" she gives me a sad look "I'm sure he had a good reason, maybe a job or something?" I nod my head, I know exactly why he wasn't here "No he wasn't here because I mentioned that I could hear and see Momma" Once again, I silently curse myself now why did I say that out loud? I don't think she knows how to respond to this because it takes her a second. "Do you see her on a regular basis?" I shake my head no "No, only when I feel like I need to cut" I go on "She's helping me get through this, she talks me out of it. Do you think I'm crazy now?" she looks at me with a weird expression "Of course not Miley"

So we talk and talk about my mom and what she was like and all that jazz, it makes me feel good when I can talk to someone without them yelling at me because I mention all this. Finally, she says it's time for her next appointment and she leaves me in the empty room that is until Joe comes back with Nick and Lily tagging along.

"Hey Miles, you've got visitors" Joe says all cheery and I'm glad he's back to his usual self, instead of sitting on the couch trying to ignore talking, that's just not him. I smile back at him and Nick gives me a hug, I see a smirk on Joe's face but I just shake it off and let it go. Soon enough we break free from the hug and I don't feel the warmness in my body anymore, I'm just cold.

Nick sits on one side of my bed and Joe and Lily sit on the other, rather close might I add, I give Joe that same smirk he gave me a couple minutes ago and he just sticks his tongue out.

"I feel like I'm at my funeral" this gets a few chuckles out of everybody and the conversations start floating through the air. Faster than usual Nick and Lily have to leave because lunch time at school is almost over and it's just me and Joe.

"I can't wait to get out of here" I moan and throw my head back dramatically "You know that once you get out of here you'll probably have to go to a pysch ward or something" I sigh "So I've heard" we drop the conversation at that and I try to start something else up, there's just nothing left to talk about.

--

I look up at the sky and silently thank god when Nick, Lily and Kevin come through the door to my room. Then two people that I'm not use to seeing come through the door with big smiles on their faces, Denise and Paul Jones. I squeal in excitement and Denise rushes over to me, embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long Miley" I can see the tears in her eyes and I can feel the same liquid running down my cheeks, Denise was and still is like my mother. "We asked Kevin and he told us all about… this. We are so sorry Miley, we should have noticed that something was wrong when you stopped coming over, and I just feel so responsible" I never realized how much this would hurt other people, rather than just me "No Denise, it's alright, it's not your fault, I did this to myself." She gives me another hug before sitting down in an open chair, tears streaming down her face. Just seeing her hurt like that makes me want to quit even though I've already decided on quitting, this just makes me want to finish this right now.

I roll my neck around, popping it in two different spots. Then my stomach starts growling "Miley, how long has it been since you've ate?" I think about this, "I don't know" I haven't really been hungry with all the loose emotions running around. "Let me go get you something, what do you want?" Nick asks, now right at my side standing up. "Um, how about a chicken wrap from McDonald's?" he gives me a look telling me to keep going and then I remember "Oh, grilled, ranch" he nods his head and kisses my forehead… then he leaves.

"So, where's Frankie?" Denise decides to answer "He's over at a friends house" I nod "So, how's everybody doing?" I'm trying so hard to get everyone talking, the room erupts in, I'm good and oh you no's. "So why isn't anyone talking?" Denise gives me a warm smile, but says nothing, so Paul talks "Nothing to talk about" I roll my eyes "Oh cut the crap, I'm in the hospital just tell me" Kevin closes his eyes and then lets out a deep breath, then he turns toward his mom, then back at me "Your dad left" I'm confused "You mean he was here?" Kevin shakes his head "No I mean he left, as in from your house, left the state" I shrug my shoulders acting as if nothing is wrong, when really everything is wrong… my heart is breaking, my own dad won't support me.

The room stays quiet until Nick gets back "Okay I got your wrap" he brings me the bag and I thank him, trying to get everything off my mind. I take the food out of the bag and start chewing, taking a sip of water from my bottle on my nightstand ever so often.

"Maybe we should leave" Paul suggests and Denise looks up twice before she agrees with him, Kevin leaves with them and the room is STILL quiet. "Come on guys I really don't care" it suddenly hits Nick why everything has been quiet and he lets out an "Oh" now it's Lily's turn to say something "I'm getting tired" there's still sun shining through the room but whatever "Okay, I'll take you home" Joe offers and she accepts… and they leave.

"I don't get it, I mean I really don't care that he's gone… I could careless. I mean it's not like he was going to stop by the hospital anyways. I just I don't care and I wish everyone could just understand that… I don't care… I really don't care" Nick takes hold of my hand and he lets out a laugh "You're rambling" I cross my arms over my chest "Am not" he nods his head yes and gets up from his seat, he motions for me to scoot over, I do, and he lays down in the bed with me.

I rest my head on his chest "I just don't understand" he kisses the top of my head, or more like my hair "What can't you understand sweetie" ah sweetie, he really does like me "Why he would leave like that, I mean I know I made him mad because I brought up that thing about mom but" he cuts me off and tilts my head so I can see him "It's not your fault Miles, he just needs to get away, he's got a lot going on with you in the hospital and all"

I look from his eyes to his lips and then back up, "I know this is sudden, but I think I love you" he nods his head "I think I love you too" and just like that our lips collide and I feel the sparks fly, it's just how I imagined it, except not laying on a hospital bed. He slides his tongue over my bottom lip and I instantly give him entrance, he searches every part of my mouth and then I feel I need to breathe. I pull away and gasp, taking in as much air at a time as possible. He starts to run his fingers through my hair and I can't help but want to kiss him again, it's like he reads my mind because he closes the space and kisses me sweetly on my lips.

Then it all turns calm and my smile isn't going away, I rest my head on his chest and he lays his arm across my waist, I feel secure like no one can touch me, not even that blade.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie Ray's POV

I see my home, my real home, standing before me and I can't help but think of Susan. **(A/n: I think that's the name, if it's not I mean Miley Stewart's Mom)** I know exactly what Miley was talking about; every so often I hear her telling me everything is going to be okay. But it's not okay, my little girl has been cutting herself and I didn't even notice. I have failed as a father, and I can't stand it. So here I am back in Tennessee staring up at our old house, the tears forcing their way out of my eyes. It was too much for me to handle, I couldn't see my baby in the condition, and so I ran, like a scared little child.

Back to Miley (Nick's POV)

I wake up and see Miley lying on her belly, tracing circles on my chest. I wipe the sleep from my eyes "Good morning sunshine" she says all cheerful "How long have you been up?" she shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, probably around thirty minutes or something" "Why didn't you wake me up?" once again she shrugs her shoulders

"I don't know, you just looked so peaceful and you have really cute snoring" she starts to giggle and I smack her lightly on her back. "I do not snore" she looks back up at me and makes one eyebrow go up while the other stays down "Well I happen to know that you do" I try to give her the same look back, but it's useless my eyebrows don't work like that "You're lying" she shakes her head no "No, I am not, Miley Stewart never lies" I give her a face "Oh really, what about you lying to everyone about being Hannah Montana and no one else" I say it kind of quietly, just in case "I don't lie, nobody ever asks" she smiles as if she's just won a game

"Okay, you need to get off my bed" I pout "Why?" "Because my therapist should be here any second" I groan and get out of the bed, sitting down in the chair next to the single bed. She gives me a quick smile and right then, some girl walks through the door. "Good morning Miley" she gives her a warm smile and Miley speaks up "Charli, this is Nick my, my best friend" my smile turns into a frown, but I guess we aren't a couple quite yet "Nick this is Charli, my counselor" I give her a nod and she goes on talking to Miley.

(Miley's POV)

"Okay Miley, so let's start off with what we started with yesterday, has anything happened since we last talked… yesterday?" I sigh "Well, my dad left" she gets a confused face "But I thought we wasn't coming to visit?" she's in the same position I was in yesterday "No, I mean he left the state, I don't know where he went, probably New York or somewhere just far from here" yeah, first state that came into my head. "Oh and how does that make you feel?" I shrug my shoulders "I don't know it hurts a little, but I guess I kinda figured he would pull something like that" she nods her head and jots it all down on her piece of paper. "Anything else?" "Mr. and Mrs. Jones came to visit yesterday, that made me feel good" she writes this down, I decide to tell her my goal.

"I have a goal" she looks up from her paper "And what's this goal?" I twiddle my fingers; will she thinks it's stupid? "When I'm ready to leave this place, I want 13 people to help me walk out, or at least be there with me" her smile grows "That's a wonderful goal Miley, who all is on the list already?" "Kevin, Nick, and I'm pretty sure I can add Joe" she sighs "Well, were going to have to work on that list, how about me?" I smile at her "You'll be there?" she nods her head "Always Miley" I get really excited, just like a little child who gets excited when there eating candy. "Yay" she gives me a smile "Is there anything else Miley?"

I think deep, is there anything else… "I want to get out of here, just out of this room, do you think sometime we could walk down the hallway or something?" she nods her head "Of course Miley, maybe I'll talk to a doctor later today and this evening I'll stop by and drop the news, and if they say yes then I'll come with you to walk down the hallway" I smile, "Thanks, that'd be nice"

"Okay, well I think it's about time for me to head out. But I'll be sure to be back this afternoon." She gets up from her seat after writing stuff down on her paper and comes over to me giving me a warm hug, I hug her back. "Thanks Charli" she pulls away "Anything for you Miley"

1. Kevin

2. Nick

3. Joe

4. Charli

The TV flips on and I look over at Nick "The game is on" I roll my eyes and look up at the TV, the Yankees, who would've guessed? "Well, will you at least come back up here?" he nods his head and climbs in the bed with me, I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist, then he kisses the top of my head and watches the game in deep thought.

The game goes off and I look over at the clock "Hey Nick was Lily planning on coming over for lunchtime today?" he shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, I forgot to ask"

(Lily's POV)

I look out the window of the car, Joe's car, and look at the surroundings; the beach always catches my eyes. "Joe" "Yea Lily" I look toward him "Can we go to the beach?" he nods his head yes "But I thought we were going to see Miley" "I know, and I'm going to go later, but right now… I want to go to the beach" I haven't been to the beach since Miley got put in the hospital, ever since I fount out about what had been happening. I sigh, and Joe takes the turn toward the beach.

I sit down on the grainy sand and pull my knees up to my chest, just staring out into the blue water. It's all starting to blur, I'm going to cry. I push my head into my knees and let the tears fall, sob escaping my mouth every once in a while.

I feel someone sit down beside me and I look up and see Joe, he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close "What's wrong Lily?" I cry harder, "I shouldn't, I'm such, I – I" he rocks me back and forth "Come on Lily, just tell me, everything will feel better if you just let it out" I sigh.

"I'm such a horrible person Joe, I left Miley out and she started hurting herself. And I knew something was wrong, I could tell, you could see it, her face wasn't the same, the usual face that's always glowing was pale and her eyes weren't full of joy, but I didn't do anything about it. I should've known to talk to her about it, and to tell you the truth I thought about it a couple of times, but I didn't, I just ignored it because I knew I would get laughed at, and made fun of. What kind of person does that Joe? I should of just followed what my heart was telling me to do but instead I got pulled in like the water getting pulled in when there's about to be a tsunami" he pulls me in closer "I know how you feel Lily, I knew something was wrong to and I was like you and chose to ignore it, we were both stupid but we can't stay in the past. The other night when I was talking to Miley, it felt like old times, we just fell right back into place. Maybe you should talk to her, let her know how you feel" I look up at him "Will you be there with me?" he nods his head yes and I get comfortable in his embrace, replaying what he just said and thinking about what I am going to tell Miley.

(Miley's POV)

"I'm worried Nick, you said you all usually ride over with Joe, and you know how Joe is, what he like lost control of the wheel or something and ran into a ditch, or one of those big trucks. What if they are hurt?" By now I'm sitting up in the bed, stressing over this whole Lily thing, I mean who wouldn't be. Nick places his hands on my shoulders and starts to massage them gently "Calm down Miles, everything is going to be okay, they might have decided to stay at school today" I push my neck to one side, taking in the nice feeling from the massage.

It's there, oh yea it's there; I've wanted to go to that bathroom for the past 2 hours. I look down at the pink rubber band on my arm and I start to snap, I snap so hard my wrist is turning red. "Miles, sweetie, stop that's only hurting you" "No, it's helping me" he grabs the arm that is snapping the rubber band and I wince in pain, that arm is still sore from the cut I made the other day. He jerks away his hand "Miles" I look over at him "Don't worry it's just sore from a few days back" I keep on snapping the rubber band and I don't think it's working, I still want to go to the bathroom.

Okay, I've gotta make this work, I can't help it. I quit snapping the band "Okay, it's over" he smiles down at me and I take the water on my nightstand and chug the entire thing. "Thirsty?" I shake my head yes and snuggle back into his arms, now I just wait until I really do have to pee.

I have to control myself for thirty minutes and then finally I need to pee "Nicky" "Hm?" I look up at him "I've gotta pee realllyyyyyyy bad" he chuckles just a little bit "Well anyone would if they guzzled down an entire bottle of water" I nod my head and "Do you think I could go to the bathroom?" he's hesitant "I don't know if that's a good idea Miles" I put on a puppy dog face "Please, I really gotta go" "Miles" "Don't you trust me?" Of course, I'm not one he should be trusting, he has no right to trust me. "Okay go on, but you better be out in a couple of minutes" I nod my head and head toward the bathroom.

I pull up my sleeve and take the soap holder off the sink. It's been a couple of days; gosh I don't know how I made it. I press the pointiest spot down on my shaking arm, I'm not sure how I still have clear spots on my arm, but I do and that's all that matters. I slice my arm open and watch as the blood flows from my arm, I'm satisfied. I can feel the burn and that's what makes it all worth it. Then I remember Nick saying that I needed to be out of here quick and I still have to use the potty. So I used the hand towel and press down lightly on cut. Crap how am I going to cover it up? I spot a first aid kit and I pull out some band aids, sticking them onto my arm.

I use the bathroom and then I peek my head back out into the room "Hey Nicky, could you bring me my bag of clothes?" he nods yes and brings over the tote full of stuff. "Thanks" I grab the bag with the arm I used to cut and give him a peck on the cheek before closing the door and looking through my clothes. I spot a red long sleeve shirt that is fitted and I pull it out, then I pick out a pair of white pajama bottoms. I strip from my clothes I have on now and put on the new clothes. I'm in desperate need for a bath but I don't think anyone trusts me long enough to be in the bathroom, and like I said before, who should?

I emerge from the bathroom with the tote in my hand and place it back in its spot; Nick has the TV on but is looking toward me. I get back into the bed and try to snuggle up to him but he pulls back "Let me see your arm" I give him a look "Huh?" he rolls his eyes "Miles, you heard me. Now let me see it" So I pull up the arm that I used to cut with and I show him that there is no new cuts. He's still not pleased "Let me see the other one" I groan "Gosh Nick, why?" "Miley, you know why now let me see it" his voice is firm and I know he means business so reluctantly I pull up the sleeve to reveal the bandages on my arm while squeezing my eyes shut, "Pull them off" I shake my head no "Yes Miles, pull them off" I carefully pull the bandage off to reveal the fresh wound. "Miley" I look up at him and see the hurt in his eyes, the tears are brimming and all it takes is one blink and a tear slides slowly down his face.

"I had to Nicky" his face is turning red "You didn't need to do anything Miles" he doesn't understand though "You don't get it, it's like my drug Nick, it keeps me going. Whenever I feel bad or angry or … any kind of emotion I'm feeling, when I cut it all goes away. And I want to stop Nick, I do. But I can't, I just can't. Please don't be mad" he pulls me into his lap and hugs me tightly, while I put the bandages back over the gash and pull my sleeve back down "You have got to stop, you have to." I nod my head in agreement and he holds me tighter, and I hope he never lets go.

--

My eyelids are getting heavier with every blink I make, then I hear the door open I jerk my head and see Charli. "Told you I'd be back" I smile, and then I remember what I've done and it turns to a frown "I think Miles has something she needs to tell you" Nick says to Charli and she takes a seat "What is it Miley?" I sigh and I don't have to strength to speak so I just pull my sleeve up and take the bandages off, revealing the cut again.

She gasps and she comes over to me "Okay Miley, were going to have to talk about this" I nod my head "What triggered the urge?" I shrug my shoulders "I was worried, because Lily hadn't come yet and Joe was driving and I was afraid something had happened and I needed an escape. And I cut" I shove my head into Nick's chest and start to cry, "Its okay Miles, shhh it's okay" "Okay Miley, did you use the rubber band?" I nod my head yes and she takes a deep breath in. "Maybe we should just take that walk, maybe that will do you some good, you no to just get out this room and breath" I nod my head again "And I talked to the doctors and nurses and all that and they have agreed to let me take you to the park just down the street so come on we've only got an hour" with that me and Nick get up from the bed and start walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Part Two of Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, that is what i own, nothing.**

**I want to say a special thank-you to Kmart153 (i think that's it) for giving me the idea about Lily squirming, i am using it although it isn't like anything major it was just something i threw in there... ENJOY!!**

I step out of Charli's black car and take a deep breath in, ahh the sweet smell of freshly cut grass and smelly flowers. Then I listen, you can hear the waves crashing into the sand on the beach not to far down, and the little kids laughing as they swing back and forth on the swing set. It's so much different from the hospital, out here there's color, more than a few feet of room. It's all free, I'm free.

I walk toward the slide and touch the hot metal; I glide my finger all the way down, just like it's going down the slide. I turn my covered up arms bottoms up and peel back the sleeve, scars. That's what I'm going to be for the rest of my life, that's what they are going to know me as when I go back to school, the person who cuts herself. They won't know my name, they won't need to know my name, because they'll know exactly who the other is talking about when they say 'Oh you know the one with all those scars up and down her arms' or 'Remember she cuts' that's all it will take, then it will click in the other's mind 'Oh right, I remember her, what a freak' and that's what I am, a freak.

I look up to the sky and see fluffy white clouds with a blue background, then a plane flies by, oh how I wish I was on that plane, heading far away from here, far away from this place that has so many memories.

I push my knees into the ground below me as my body goes weak. I close my eyes and shut them tight, I dream of being on that plane and the flight attendant would say 'Please remain in you're seats we will be landing in 5 minutes' where am I going? Anywhere from here.

I jump when I feel arms wrap around my waist, I turn around and see Nick sitting with me, staring back at me with concern in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I shrug my shoulders "What I'm going to do when I get better" and that's the complete honest truth, when I am fully recovered I plan on getting that plane ticket and escaping this mess. Maybe I'll go live with Aunt Dolly in Tennessee, or that one cousin who lives in Texas. "And what would that be?" Should I tell him, will he like what I plan on doing? "I don't know, maybe take a trip" So maybe that will be all that I tell him, a trip, and technically that's the truth, I will be taking a trip, just not one of those trips where you only stay for a couple of weeks, but for a lifetime.

Then my mind runs back to Nick, what about him, what about Lily and Joe and Kevin and all the others that are here that care for me, then I remember that there isn't that many. It wouldn't be that hard leaving them all behind would it?

I lay my head back on his shoulder and rest it there, watching as the plane disappears from my sight. "Where are you going to go?" "I don't know, just away" he smiles and gives me a tender kiss on my lips. I didn't want to pull away but I mean we are in a park being monitored by Charli. I slide further down so that my head is on his lap and his hands are making doodles on my stomach. Were probably getting really dirty down here on the ground, but who cares.

"Guys we should probably be heading back" I sigh, already? I push myself off of Nick and stand beside Charli, Nick does the same and stands beside me. He laces his fingers with mine and I can't help but look down and smile. I follow Charli with Nick at my side back to her car; we both sit in the back, happy, and being with Nick makes matters right now disappear.

--

I can still feel Nick's hand in mine as we enter my hospital room, it's all came back, I'm not happy anymore, this place makes me depressed. I see Joe and Lily sitting side by side on the couch, "Oh you're back!" Lily gets excited and runs over to me, engulfing me in a hug "Yes, we are back, but you young lady have some explaining to do" she looks confused "Um, why weren't you here earlier? When it was lunch time? I was expecting you" she shrugs her shoulders and looks over at Joe "We stopped somewhere" I smile and nod, maybe Joe told her how he feels.

"But listen Miley, I think we need to talk" I nod my head and sit down on the bed, dangling my now bare feet off the side. "Okay, shoot" I smile at her politely but she doesn't return the gesture, she looks … worried. "Miles, I don't understand why you did this to yourself" I shrug my shoulders "It helps Lil" my shoulders slump as I realize what this conversation is going to be about "Well, actually that's a whole other convo. I really need to say that I'm sorry." I guess I'm kind of confused, and then I just want her to say it "Why?" she looks up at me "I realized, I knew something was wrong and I chose to ignore it. I let my stupid side take over and I ignored you. If I was a good friend I wouldn't have betrayed you in the beginning, I wouldn't have left you by yourself" my eyes are starting to tear up "It's no biggy" she shakes her head vigorously, the tears cascading down her face. "Stop saying that Miley, it is a big deal, you've been telling everyone that, and I just don't get it, you're in a horrible situation right now. And I should have helped, I should have been there for you, and I wasn't, _that _is a big deal" I get off my bed and walk bare footed over to where she is sitting, I take the only open seat available, I place a hand on her back as she places her head in her hands that are resting on her knees. "I guess it kinda is a big deal Lils, but it doesn't matter anymore. I've got you right here now; I'm going to be able to walk into school with my two best friends whenever that day comes. You may have not been there for me then Lily, but you're here for me now, and that's all that matters. You can't live in the past, you've got to live in the present" I drape my arm all the way over her back and put my other hand on her arm, pushing my face close to her shoulder. "Aren't you mad at me?" I roll my eyes, not in a mean way I'm just trying to get her to liven up "Come on Lily, I mean sure I was mad at you but I'm over it, I'm moving on. Pushing the past into my past and trying to start over, which is exactly what you need to do, just forget it all Lil, if I can put it behind me, I know you can" she nods her head and pushes her head up embracing me into a hug, her back rapidly moving up and down. "I'm sorry Miles" I nod my head "It's alright Lily, I love you" I can feel her smiling even though I can't see her face, and this makes me smile. I close my eyes in relaxation and let out a deep breath.

"Hey Lily" she pulls away and looks at me, wiping at her eyes only making the black smudges around her eyes worse "Yea Miles" "Will you be there when I get out of here? Whenever that day comes will you be there with me?" she nods her head "Of course Miley" once again, we hug and when we pull away we look a mess.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower" Joe pinches at his nose "Oh we no" I reach over Lily and hit his arm playfully "Can I take a shower? Or is that too much?" Nick looks over at Lily "Lily would you be willing to sit in there with her?" she rolls her eyes "Sure" I laugh, and we go into the bathroom, after I grab my tote bag.

Lily sits down on the toilet and faces the opposite direction of the place where I'm getting ready for my shower. I strip from all my clothing and take off my bandages then I turn the water on scalding hot, just the way I like it. I pull back the curtain shower and pull myself into the bath tub. I stand underneath the water, just letting it drench my entire body. It feels really good when the water comes in contact with my cold body. It's been so long since I've had a nice shower. When the water starts turning from hot to warm I wash my body and my hair, then I stand under the water again letting the soap run off my body until the water turns to ice. I turn the water off and pull the towel from the towel rack by reaching my hand out into the room. I dry my body off and wrap the towel around my body. I step out of the shower only to see Lily gone, and the bathroom done wide open.

The worry wart part of me takes over and my hands start to shake, I walk over to the bathroom door. I peek my head out of the doorway and relax when I see Lily sitting there talking to Nick and Joe "Gosh Lil give me a heart attack why don't ya?" they all turn their heads toward me "Sorry Miles" she gets up from her seat on the couch and comes back into the bathroom, sitting back down on the toilet "I didn't mean you had to come back in here" I say as I start slipping my panties onto my halfway dry body. "Ah it's alright, you just took a really long time in there" I nod my head and situate the black Sofee shorts onto my lower body. "Sorry about that, it's just been a while since I've had a shower" she nods her head and I'm finally dressed, sporting a cotton candy pink long sleeve shirt.

I grab her hand and pull her back into the room, my wet hair soaking the back of my shirt. Lily lets go of my hand and plops herself down in the center of the couch, I look over at my bed, I've been in that bed a lot here lately. I look back over at the three people in my room and Nick pats on his lap. I smile over him, and as if I'm a dog I walk over and sit down lightly on his lap. I don't want to be to rude and lay back on him so I sit up straight, ignoring the silence that takes over the room. Then Nick wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back and I relax my neck and throw it back over his shoulder. I look over and we share a smile, I can't help it, I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips letting out a small sound when we pull away. My smile gets bigger and I wrap my arms around his neck line nuzzling my head into his neck.

After a little while I rise up from the spot and ask "Do you think dad will come back?" Nick looks at me, his arms still wrapped around my waist "I don't know Miles, maybe, hopefully" yeah, hopefully. The frown becomes apparent on my face and I start thinking about it more. My own daddy is ashamed, and he should be, he never even came by to say goodbye, and that's what hurts the most. Without thinking I start flipping the rubber band on my wrist, "I swear Miles, I'm going to tell Charli tomorrow that she needs to take the rubber bands away if you don't stop flipping them so hard. Look at that, you're making big welts on your arm" I look down and sure enough, I see a big white poofy spot standing out from the red around it.

I sigh, and get up from my spot on Nick's lap. And without saying a word I climb up in the bed and get warm under the covers. And I go to sleep, dreaming of that day when I purchase that plane ticket, oh what a day that will be.

* * *

**I thought it was going to take longer for me to update, but then all of ya'll reviewed and i was like OMJ i have to update! You all are AWESOME!**

**1: I am NOT moving my stories, especially this one because it IS Hannah Montana related and NOT Camp Rock related, there is no connection with Camp Rock what-so-ever. I understand that some of my stories, i think one but maybe 2, are about Miley CYRUS and not Miley STEWART and have the Jonas Brothers in them, but if they get reported and deleted or whatever, whatever!**

**2: I totally forgot to give my opinon of Camp Rock in my last chapter. OK so, personally, i loved the music. But here i was thinking, and telling everyone, just like it said, ITS THE NEXT HSM, it's gonna ROCK. We got together and watched it, and literailly, my mouth dropped. It was very disappointing and i wanted to be all like 'It was awesome' ya know call up all my friends and be like 'You've gotta watch it' because most of my friends think they are 'Too Cool' to watch Disney but i couldn't, so yea i was really upset. BBUT on the upside i really liked the parts where Kevin was all like 'Bird House!' that was really awesome, but i'm still VERY disappointed. Even though i did like it. But that's it, just like, i want to love it, but i can't and i really want to, and i'm stopping now. (LOL i can't stop, Personally, i'm not going to put any blame on the JB's because i feel like they did an awesome job at that acting, it's all in the writing people, all in the writing, and directing and whatever else that doesn't involve the JB)**

**3: The Burning Up video, this video so totally beat the movie, it was HILARIOUS!! And just tell me Nick didn't look hot in a wet suit, because HE so TOTALLY did!! I DID NOT like when i saw Selena, i was like 'Boys, what has gotten into you??' but it's alright, because i liked the video overall. SO GOod Job Guys!! Good Job**

**4: From one artist ... s. .. to the other. Miley Cyrus' music video ROCKED also. But wait up, did she just say relationship, but then not mention WHO?? It was totally Nick, so i was thinking... then AT THE END of the video, does she like have a SILVER Dog tag on, kinda like Nick Jonas' Medical ID tag?? Or was i just seeing things? Tell me if i was, i'm going to go watch the video AGAIN and look very closely and i'll correct myself if i am wrong, because i've only seen it once. But i'm almost + that it was. NILEY FOREVER.**

**5: I think the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus are drifting apart, sigh. I don't want to believe it tho. And i'm hoping its just because the JB's have been filming and on tour and Miley's been doing the movie and all that, and i'm hoping the JB's will be at the TCA's, which Miley is hosting, please, please, someone tell me they know they are going! Because then they will like see each other... and then we can see. BUT we'll just have to wait, i guess.**

**6: I am running out of things to ramble on about, it's really LATE. I have been writing LIKE ALL day and lemme tell ya, Chapter 8 is LONG, or at least it is for one of my chapters. It's gonna rock, i think, i hope.**

**7: Guys i need ideas for this story that revolve around the cutting situation, anything helps and if i use you're idea i will be sure to add you in. Just like i did with another author earlier at the top!! OHHHHH.**

**8: Guys i was really hoping that i would have more written throughout this week, but we had bible school and they thought my aunt was having a heart attack and it's just been really hectic. BUT i had to update, because like i said, ya'll reviewed SO much. SO review SOME MORE!! I don't care if you copy and paste what you said last time, just review, it makes me happy. big SMILE**

**9: Final: This is Goodbye, for this is the end of my rambling. I love you all. You make me :). Take Care and don't forget to hit that button down below this, and review. Peace. Love. Jonas. P.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleeding ... Loner? Part 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

My heads throbbing, my stomachs aching and my throat is scratchy. That's how I feel this lovely … morning. I don't even know what day it is, this place confuses me.

I reach over and grab the water bottle off the nightstand, I pull the plastic up to my lips and allow the cool liquid to slide down the back of my throat, making the itchy feeling disappear but as soon as I pull the bottle away from my mouth and the water stops flowing, it's back. I groan, and cough and pull on my ears, but nothing helps.

Nick's asleep beside me, back turn toward my face. Lily and Joe are cuddled up on the couch sleeping a rather awkward position. And Kevin, who must have came in later last night, is sleeping in his usual chair.

I slip out of the bed and tip toe toward the bathroom, once I'm inside I splash water on my face and gurgle just a little bit of it in my throat.

My stomach starts to churn and I can feel my eyes rolling back in my head, I flop down on the floor and pull up the lid on toilet. Almost instantly chunks of food flow out of my mouth and into the bowl. I wipe away the sweat on my forehead and just lay back on the bathroom wall.

"Miley" I hear Nick's voice echo through the room, probably waking everyone else up, but I can't reply back, all my energy is zapped. "Miley" he repeats and I hear him starting to run toward the bathroom, the door swings open and he looks down at me, lying on the floor.

"Miles are you okay?" he rushes down to my side and pushes my head into his chest, rocking me back and forth.

Soon enough everyone is around me, hovering over top of me like I'm deathly ill "I'm going to go get a doctor" Kevin says and everyone nods, agreeing with him. He leaves and they carry me back into the room, laying me on top of the bed.

I roll my head to the side and let my eyes roll wherever the heck they want to. I can feel the sweat beads popping out on my forehead and some of them running down my face.

Kevin and a doctor rush through the room and the doctor comes over to my bed, pushing everyone else away.

I look up at the doctor, my body aching with every move I make, this is horrible. Now the doctor is saying something, but I'm not able to make out what it is, I'm hurting to much.

After what seems like hours, and they've done a bunch of tests on me, the doctor steps back, looking relieved. He sighs "It's just a severe virus" everyone seems to let out a deep breath, like they've been holding it in ever since they saw me lying on the bathroom floor.

It'd be nice if I could get rid of this feeling, maybe with a pretty little something that's extremely sharp. Crap, I can't think like that, I've got to stop, and besides I'm just sick, that's it, I'm not hurting or … wait, yes I am, my whole body is hurting.

"I'm going to go get her some medicine to relieve the pain and something to bring the fever down. She should be better in no time, possibly by tomorrow" he flashes everyone a smile, oh yes, medicine, hallelujah, praise the lord!

He exits the room and Nick grabs hold of my hand, head down on the side of my bed. My body is kind of shaky; this is one heck of a virus.

Minutes pass by, and I think I'm going to die, if they don't hurry up and get that medicine in here soon I am going to pass out… or something.

Finally, the doors burst open and Tiffany, the nurse, comes through with some three bottles of medicine. She stands next to my bed and starts taking medicine out of the bottles. "This is for your fever" she hands me a pill and Nick helps me with my water bottle. I feel the mixture of the pill and the smooth water run down my throat. "Now for your stomach aches" she hands me a horse pill and it's really hard to swallow, but I manage it. "And this is for the pain" she gives me the ibuprofen and I continue the steps.

I sling my head back on the pillow and the nurse says a couple of things to everybody, she's probably talking to me to but I don't really care.

Soon after, the nurse leaves and everyone is silent. I pull myself up in the bed trying to get my eyes to stay open. Kevin comes over to the side of my bed, like the nurse just did, and asks "Need anything Miles?" I shake my head yes as best as I can "What do you need?" I work up the energy and push it out of my mouth "This medicine to start working" everyone kind of laughs and I get kind of frustrated, it's not suppose to be funny.

I think Nick notices because he suddenly stops laughing and everyone takes a hint, following his lead.

My eye lids are getting heavier with every wink, but I want to try and sweat out this virus. **(A/n: Ok, so my uncle says this a lot and it usually works. Something about you can sweat the germs or something out, and it's gone… so yea) **"Hey guys?" everyone turns their heads toward me but then the door opens and in walks Charli.

**Charli's POV … (A/n: Tehe, I thought it'd be kinda cool if I gave Charli a POV)**

I walk through the door and see Miley looking very sick on her hospital bed. "Hey Miley" I climb into an empty chair next to her bed.

"Sick?" she nods her head yes and I smile, ready to tell her this good news "So, Miley, I've got some good news" she perks up just a little bit "Tell me" he voices is a little rattled and her face is completely pale.

"I talked to some people in the hospital and they have decided that as soon as you get over this sickness we will move you to a place called 'The Promising Place' it's for cutters and that's it. You will be able to attend it for as long as you need"

Her face stays emotionless "Who's gonna pay for it?" I smile "Me" her eyes catch a glimpse of hope, and I can't help but feel happy.

Miley Stewart has been on my mind since I first started having these sessions with her, I am not sure what it is, there's just something about her that makes me want to help her above and beyond. I can't concentrate on any of my other patients without Miley popping into my head and starting to wonder what I can possibly do to get her the complete attention that she needs. And when I saw that she had cut again, that just made it try even harder. And that's how I fount The Promising Place, I remembered a girl kind of like Miley that I had sessions with a couple years back and I know that she made a full recovery and she had been to a special area for people that cut. So I looked her up and called her, and she told me all about The Promising Place, it's suppose to be really nice and the workers there are polite, I talked to them in person a little while after I made the phone call.

"But, no, I just, no" I shut her off "Miley, there's no need to worry, I've already filled out the papers, I've met the workers, and I've already sent in the first payment, one payment counts for 30 days and I plan on paying as many days as I possibly need to and the 30 days will start whenever your first day there is" I give her a warm smile and I can see how happy she is, she's going to pull through this.

I see a tear slip down her face and her lip starts to tremble, she opens her mouth to say something and then it closes back up and she shoves her face into a pillow.

I get up from my seat and rub her back "Miley, you're going to get through this, you're going to make it" she shakes her head no "I'm not worth it" my eyes widen a little bit, she thinks she's worthless "You're worth it Miley, you're worth anything" her crying is growing and her chest is heaving up and down. "Miley, calm down"

After a few minutes Miley is breathing normal and the crying has subsided. "I guess I should be thanking you" Miley looks toward me with puffy red eyes "There's no need to thank me Miley, I just want you to get better" she smiles at me and I return the gesture, everything is going to be okay.

"Well" I look down at the watch on my wrist "It's about time for my next appointment. Miley, I will bring you some brochures from The Promising Place and you can read over them, hopefully you'll be ready to leave this place and recover fully very soon" she lifts her body up and pulls me into a hug, and I can't help but smile and hug her back.

"Bye guys" everyone says goodbye and I walk out of the hospital room…

**Miley's POV…**

I guess I should be happy that Charli is doing this for me, but I just don't think my body is going to hold off much longer. Or maybe it's just this stupid virus making me think that.

Oh back to that sweating the virus off thing "Hey guys?" I ask for the second time. Once again everyone turns their heads toward me and wait for me to spit out something "Do you think we could go on a walk? Just like, down the hallway or something?" they all exchange glances and seem to like the idea. "Okay Miles let's go" Nick says as he extends his hand, helping me up out of the bed.

As we walk down the hallway I can't help but think how every part of this place is the same. It's all white. Why can't they like make one room orange, the other blue, then one yellow, or something? Personally I think it would make the patients here feel ten times better.

Occasionally I glance into the rooms that have their doors open and see people that aren't looking to well. It breaks my heart.

Then I come across a room and my heart breaks even more, because their lying on a bed is a little girl that looks no older than 2 years old, with a bald head. Her skin is white, just like the furniture and walls. She looks sad, why am I here? When there are people out there that are in this condition, how come I'm here?

I continue walking with our little 'group' and eventually we make it back to my room.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, later in the night Charli came with the brochures and I told myself I would look at them in the morning. I went to sleep, resting my sick little body.

**OK guys, i have updated!! I have been working tremendously HARD on the next few chapters, and i'm sorry it's Chapter 9 that's REALLY long, okay so maybe it isn't THAT long but it's long for me and that's all that matter .. i guess.**

**So i figured out why Miley Cyrus has a dog tag sigh she had hypoglocemia or something like that, but you DO NOT have to have anything like THAT when you have this, so i still think it is connected to Nick otherwise she wouldn't have been like fiddling with it the entire time the music video ran. SO just wanted to let ya'll know that, but guys just remember YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE MEDICAL ID THING WHEN YOU HAVE THIS! Although you do when you have diabetes, so Nick has to have one and i figure HEY they got like a matching one in a way for Miley, just with her, disease, i guess i don't think i would call it that though, so yea. It's still connnected, i can feel it.**

**Okay, i don't have anything to ramble about today, but sometime soon, i will! Um, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews, if i wouldn't have gotten as many as i did, i may have not posted this chapter today. SO REVIEW, it makes me feel reallllly good. And it's gets me pumped and i write faster. So, yeah, review. And i'll update SOON! Peace. Love. Jonas. -d**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleeding ... Loner?**

**Part 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley, i don't own the show, i don't own Kevin, i don't own Joe, and i don't own Nick, Do ya'll get the point? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I wake up like every morning, but this time, I feel better than I did the day before.

The virus has quickly gone and my body is back to normal. Everyone else is asleep so I take this time to read the brochures.

There's only two but two is enough. They have plenty of pictures of the place and it looks extremely peaceful, just what I need. I read about it, and it doesn't seem half bad, and it's for girls only.

I jump, but only a little, when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and nuzzling their head into my neck. I sigh, personally I don't want to go to this 'house' I want to stay with the people I love. These people will help me fight through it, as for the people at this place; they don't know me well enough to help me.

"What's wrong Miles?" Nick pulls away, keeping his arms around my body. "I don't wanna go Nicky, don't let them take me" I throw myself back on the bed, pulling him with me, dramatically. "I don't want you to go either Miles, but I think it's best" my eyes widen "So you're just going to throw me into the hands of these people that you don't even know and hope that they don't kill me or inject me with medicine that makes me crazy?" Many thoughts run through my head, thoughts of what those people could do to me. "You can't think like that Miley, Charli said she had met the workers and they seemed nice, everything is going to be okay" he doesn't know that for a fact, and my body is becoming full with emotion "I don't wanna go!" I start beating his chest and kicking my feet just like a 5 years old throwing a tantrum because they didn't get a toy at a store that they wanted.

"Miley you have got to calm down, right now" he sounds like a parent, and right now I don't want a parent, mine betrayed me and I don't need him acting like _him_. "If you make me go I will kill myself!" and I'm drop dead serious, all I have to do is press a little harder, a few more centimeters deeper into my flesh and just like that, I could be gone. He doesn't know what to say, he is stumped.

"Whatever" he turns his back to me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nick" I start shaking him but he keeps put "Come on Nick I didn't really mean it" he looks around at me "Yes you did" I shake my head no "Yes you did" I keep on shaking my head "Yes you did, yes you did, yes you did" I give up "Alright, I did" he puts on his victorious smile "I'm sorry" he pulls me into a hug "It's alright, but Miles, you've got to stop saying and thinking stuff like that. And you do have to go to this recovery place." I sigh in defeat "Yeah, I know"

--

They all stand before me and I count them up…

1. Nick

2. Joe

3. Kevin

4. Lily

5. Denise

6. Paul

7. Charli

8. Jackson

I wasn't really expecting Jackson to come, considering I hadn't talked to him in a while but he came and that's all that matters.

So I didn't reach my goal of ten, but never in my dreams would I have dreamed of having this many people show up on my release date from the hospital.

We've walked down the hall, and rode down the escalator, and they just stand there, waiting on me to make my move out of this place. As I step one foot forward I feel Nick lace his fingers with mine. I look up and he gives me a helpful smile, which I, of course, return. Then Lily links my free arm with hers and everyone else walks behind us.

The doors slide open in front of me and I can feel the nice breeze hit my skin, cooling my body and making me less tense.

We stand outside for a little while when Charli comes over to me "So I was thinking I could meet you at your house in about 2 hours, so that you can pack your clothes and anything else that you need" I realize how beautiful her smile is as she flashes her pearly whites so that everyone can see. I just nod, "Okay I'm going to go grab a bite to eat then and I'll see you later" once again, I nod my head and she takes off, stepping inside her black Mercedes binz and driving off. And I don't have to worry about not seeing her again, because I will in only a matter of time, in fact I'll get to see the inside of her car as she drives me to the 'home' that I will be staying at for the next 30 days … or more.

"Can someone drive me home, I need to pack" no, I'm not anxious to get home so that I can just be took away again, I'm anxious to get home and see my room again, my room filled with all my stuff that I treasure so dearly. "I can, let's go Miley" Kevin speaks as takes out his car keys from his back pocket. "I'm coming with you" Lily and Nick say at the same time, ironic how that happens, huh?

I smile at both of them and we tell everyone that we are leaving, Kevin gets into the drivers seat of the car and I slide into the middle seat in the back. Lily and Nick sit down on both my sides we sit silent, all the way to our destination.

--

I rip a random t-shirt from the hanger in my closet and throw it in my duffle bag.

"Hey Miles" I turn around to look at Nick and Lily on my bed "Yea Lils" "I got you a little something" she starts reaching into her black and white purse, but I stop her "There's no need to give me a gift Lily, I'm just going to be gone for 30 days and then I'll be back" her expression changes from happy to sad in an instant "I want to" she pulls out a book like thing and hands it to me, I start to open it up "No don't open it here, wait until you're bored or something" I raise one eyebrow and carefully place it into my bag. "Well, thanks"

"Yeah, I got you something too Miley" I roll my eyes "I don't want gifts you guys" he shoves black velvet box into my hands "To bad, you're getting it anyways" I smile a little and go sit down beside him. I carefully open the black box, inside there lays a silver necklace, one charm in the shape of a heart and another heart linked together. "Read the back" I flip it on the back and engraved in little letters it reads '-I love you- To MRS From NJJ' my smile widens an inch or two and I pull him into a hug, happy tears escaping my eyes. "Thank you" he wraps his arms around my waist and carefully pulls me back.

I look from his eyes to his lips and then back up again. He starts to lean closer and our lips are so close they are brushing against one another "Okay hate to break this apart but Charli's here Miles" I pull away instantly and see Kevin at the door, looking back at me. Shoot, I'm not done packing.

I rise up from my bed, quickly and run over to my vanity, throwing in all my makeup, my flat iron, my curling iron, basically anything in my sight. Then I open my dresser drawers and pull out multiple pairs of jeans and shorts, t-shirts and tanks, and most importantly, long sleeved shirts and arm warmers.

I zip up my suit case and my duffel bag and Nick helps me latch the necklace around my neck.

He helps me take my luggage downstairs and there I see Charli sitting on the couch, with another lady talking with her.

"Hi Miley" Charli turns around and rushes up to me, embracing me in a hug. "Hey" I motion toward the other woman sitting on the couch "Who's she?" Charli walks back over to the lady and stands next to her "Miley, this is Taylor Beasley, she's the woman that started 'The Promising Place'" I nod my head and squeeze my lips together "Nice to meet you, I'm Miley Stewart" I stick my hand out and she gracefully takes my hand in hers, shaking it swiftly up and down.

"My name is Taylor Beasley; I'm the founder of The Promising Place. The Promising Place is for cutters, like you, so that they can recover fully and go on with their life." She sounds like a person on TV advertising something, but I keep her going "Why'd you do it? Why'd ya make this place?" she smiles down at me "When I was about you're age I started cutting, and after many, many years I recovered and I realized how much I was hurting myself instead of helping, so I decided to make this house to help others. But we will get into more detail about that later."

"Miley how about you and me take you're bags out to my car?" Charli hops right back in "Sure" I turn around and grab my duffel bag, slinging it across my shoulder. "I'll get you're suitcase" Charli says as she starts rolling the baggage out the door. I follow her lead and walk my way out the door.

"So, what do you think of Taylor?" I shrug my shoulders "I don't know she seems like one of those preppy kids you go to school with" my mind instantly flicks to Nick and Lily laughing at me when I tripped and dropped my books. I shake it off "But I think I can handle her for the next 30 days" Charli looks in my direction, serious written all over her "In order to get out in 30 days, you have to be better in 30 days, not just because that's where the first payment ends Miley" I sigh "I'm going to be better in 30 days" a slight grin appears on her face "I'm glad you have that kind of attitude" yeah, so personally I think I'm better already and that I don't need to go to this place, but I'm going anyways.

"Well let's go back inside and you can say bye to everyone, and then we need to get going so you can get settled in before dinner" I rush back inside, eager to get as much time with everyone as I possibly can.

I instantly see that Kevin and Joe have come and I throw my arms around Kevin's neck. "I'm going to miss you so much" I say, stressing the so. "I know Miles; I'm going to miss you too." I look up at him "I promise I'll call and you know stuff like that. Oh e-mail, I wonder if they have internet or something" I look over at Taylor, questioning her with my eyes "We have a computer area so that everyone can e-mail family, and you can bring you're cell phone although the cell phone reception isn't very good. And we also have phones set up through out the house for you to call, at anytime of the day" I'm pleased; I'll be able to contact anyone I want at any time, yes.

I hug Kevin one more time, and then I make my way over to Joe, who is now standing by Lily. I repeat my actions and move on to Lily.

"Aw Miles I'm going to miss you" the tears are starting to brim on my eye lid and I embrace her in a hug "I wish you didn't have to go away. I wish I hadn't of been so mean to you. I wish everything was back to normal" I roll my eyes "That's a lot of wishes Lils" she pulls me back "And I wish they would all come true" a smile forms on my face "Lily, everything happens for a reason. Why the reason this happened, I haven't a clue, but there is one. Maybe something different would have happened if we had stayed close, maybe something worse than this. Who knows? All that matters is that I'm fine now and I'm getting the help that I need" she smiles "I love you Miley" I smile back at her "I love you to Lily, stay strong" I flex what little muscle I have on my right arm and she just laughs, it's wonderful. I'm finally going to get the life I once had back.

Lastly, I hugged Nick, holding onto him just a tad bit longer than everyone else. Now the tears have spilled over and I don't want to leave. "I love you Nick" the words just flow from my mouth, and even though we aren't officially together yet, I feel like we are. "I love you too Miles, and I promise that when you come back and you're better we will have the best time" and I believe him, everything is going to be alright, I'm going to be just fine, and I'm going to have all kinds of people right there beside me. He peels my body away from his and his lips catch mine in a breath taking kiss. It's short and sweet but it's just what I need right now, this will be the last memory for a while.

"Okay Miley, I think we ought to leave right now, dinner starts in 4 hours and it's a 30 minute drive. And Taylor here wants to give you a tour of the house and you'll need to get unpacked and settled in" I nod my head, knowing their right, this was it.

"Well, bye everybody" I keep my head up high, the tears streaming silently down my face. They all give me one last hug and then Charli puts her arm around my shoulder and we turn and go out the door.

Charli gets in the drivers seat, Taylor in the passengers seat. That leaves me to having the back seat to myself.

I look out the back window and see the people I love, until we turn a corner and they are out of sight. I sigh and lay my head against the car window, closing my eyes and dreaming about what it will be like when I get out and have recovered.

--

"Miley were here" my eyes flutter open and I see Charli holding me from falling out the door that is now open. I hold myself up "Were here Miley, were at The Promising Place" I step outside of the car and get a good look at the house.

It's made of old stone, but it's pretty. The windows are clean and they all have different colored curtains. In big bright pink above the front door it reads 'THE PROMISING PLACE' and then down below it, in little letters, it says something else that I can't make out. It looks decent, but I still haven't seen the inside.

Charli and Taylor have already taken my luggage out of the trunk and carried the bags to the door. I walk over and join them, and Taylor opens the door, and we step inside.

The lights are dim; the hard wood floors are nicely polished, and the smell of something warm fills my nostrils. A desk sits in the corner of the room, the same polished wood as the floor, and behind there sits a young lady typing on her computer, and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Miley, I'm just going to need you to fill out some papers first" by now Taylor has went over to the desk and retrieved the papers "Okay" I willingly take the papers and she hands me a pen along with them and I sit down in a seat, "Miley while you fill out those papers me and Taylor are going to take you're luggage up to you're room" I smile and nod, then start filling out the papers.

The papers consist of having to spell my name around 10 times and then some personal questions about my cutting issue. I put the pen down and Charli and Taylor come back into the room, talking away.

They stop talking and Charli sighs, looking over at me "Well, I guess it's time for me to go" the corners of my mouth turn down and I had forgotten that Charli would have to leave us. I get up and hug her, taking in her honey vanilla scent. "Thanks for everything, Charli" she looks down at me, still hugging my neck "There is no need to thank me Miley" she leaves the hug and grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the young lady's desk, she writes some numbers down and then hands me the piece of paper "This is my number, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm just a call away" I slip the paper into my back pocket and hug her again, not wanting her to leave, she's the only person I really know in this house anymore. I sigh "Well I guess this is just another goodbye that has to come from me" she nods her head "Get well soon Miley" and I know she isn't talking about any sickness that I might have, but that I stop my cutting and recover. "I will" and with that, she leaves, waving at me once before she closes the door behind her.

Taylor looks down at her watch "Alright Miley dinner starts in 3 hours and 55 minutes, so you can come with me and I will give you a tour of the house" I nod and pick up the papers off the table "Here are those papers you asked me to fill out" she takes them and then hands them to the woman behind the desk "Let's start here Miley" I nod.

"This" she points her hand toward the young lady "is Sarah Cohen, she's the secretary and takes care of all the phone calls and meetings and stuff like that." I nod my head "It's nice to meet you Sarah" I shake her hand and smile, trying to be as respectful as I can. She doesn't seem so nice, she quickly lets go of my hand and goes back to typing on her computer.

"Don't mind her, she's always busy" I nod my head and she takes my hand, leading me up some stairs. Once we climb all the way up, I see a bunch of closed doors, and they go all the way around. "Come this way" she tugs on my hand and pulls me to the left. She opens a door and leads me inside. "This is you're new room" I notice one empty bed, which is mine, because all my luggage is sitting on top of the blue mattress. Then on the other side of the room is a bed that is all made up in brown and purple, with different decorations all around.

"She isn't here right now, but you do have a room mate, as you can tell" I smile "Her name is Cassie, she's really nice and I think you'll like her"

"Do you want to go see the class rooms and the dining area? Maybe even the kitchen?" I shake my head yes and she takes me back down the stairs.

We go into a room with one very long table with dozens of chairs sitting around. "This is the dining room, we eat dinner every morning at 8, then lunch is at 12 and then dinner at 6, you are expected to attend each meal every day, unless you are sick or something like that" I run my finger on the table, reminding me of that day in the park, no dust is there, it's clean. "This is nice" she smiles "I'm glad you like it"

We walk into another room "This is the kitchen, you will have chores to do every day, yours will be posted tomorrow" Great, I'll have to clean and all that kind of stuff, what are we, slaves? "It's nothing big, we just think that everyone in the house should have something to take part in and have responsibility" I nod my head, that doesn't sound THAT bad.

She showed me all the class rooms and let me sign up for mine. Here's my schedule,

Monday: 1:00-Art

Tuesday: 2:30-Dance

Wednesday: 2:00-Acting

Thursday: 2:30-Boxing (I wanted to try something new)

Friday: 1:00-Dance (again, it's recommended we have this class twice a week if we take it once)

Saturday: 3:00-Cheer (I was very surprised that they had this class, and it's one of my passions, so I joined)

And then on Sundays we have the choice of either going to a church like thing that Taylor preaches or just skip it, I'm not sure what I'm going to do that day, we'll just have to wait and see.

"You can go back up to you're room and unpack a little and I will see you in 3 hours for dinner" I smile "Okay" "Do you think you can find you're way back to you're room" I nod "Yeah"

I walk back up the stairs and turn to the left, and when I see the door marked 24 I go in. I walk over to my bed and sit the suitcase and bag down on the floor. I sigh, the house seems decent, I wonder how the people will be.

As if on cue the door swings open and a girl who is singing along to a Hannah Montana song bursts through the door, freaky. She stops suddenly when she sees me and starts blushing "Oh my goodness, you must be my new room mate!" she squeals and runs over to me, hugging my neck. She seemed too happy to be a cutter, too cheerful. "Yeah I am, my names Miley, Miley Stewart" she pulls out of the hug with a look of disgust on her face "EW, you're the one that dated Jake Ryan!" I squish my face together "Yeah" she repeats my face squishing "But ya'll broke up, I'm glad, I thought you were way to pretty for him" I smile, then I realize she said 'thought you were' she's right though, my looks have changed completely, instead of my usually bright face, it's dull as well as my once blue eyes. I'm a different person now. But I'm surprised by her country accent, we have something in common.

"Where are you from?" I ask, she rolls her eyes "I know I got a country accent, I can't help it, that's what Texas does to ya" I smile "It's alright, I'm from Tennessee, our voices match" we start laughing and get to talking about random things that have happened to us.

All of a sudden, in the middle of talking about her falling off her bike when she was 7 in front of her crush, she looks up at the clock "Oh my, we only have 5 more minutes until dinner, we better get ready" I realize I haven't unpacked anything, and all I have done is unzipped my bags. "Do I need to dress formal?" I ask, she looks down at my outfit, jogging pants and a t-shirt "Just jeans and a shirt, nothing to casual and nothing not casual enough." I understand, I nod my head and pull a pair of dark washed skinny jeans from my suit case and then pick out a loosely fitting white t-shirt. "This good?" she nods her head and I walk into our personal bathroom and change into my clothes. I pull my hair up into a messy pony tail and apply some more mascara to my eyes.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Cassie dressed in a pair of light blue jean shorts and a t-shirt that is tye-dyed with all different shades of blue. "Cute shirt" she laughs "Just a little something I made in class one day" I smile "What classes do you take?" I fount out that we have art together on Monday, and then we have Cheerleading together on Saturday, and she told me she was thinking about switching from a chemical making class to Acting so if she did she would make sure she got the day and time that I have.

We enter the dining room and everyone is already sitting down, their silverware clinking against their plates as they eat. "Let's go get our food in the kitchen" we go into the kitchen and I see all kinds of food lined up on the counter top. "Just take whatever you want" I pick up a plate and pick up the food that I want. We go back into the dining room and take two seats beside each other, she talks to all kinds of people and occasionally people ask my name. I began talking to this girl named Ashley, she's really nice and she told me that the reason she started cutting was because her dad beat her. Gosh, she has it so much harder than me, but she isn't like Cassie all cheery and stuff, she's sad, always frowning and no color to her eyes. Note to self: Ask Cassie how come she's always happy and others aren't.

Dinner is finally over and I rush up to my room, needing to unpack desperately. I start taking out my clothes first and put them in my dresser and the tiny closet they have given me. Then I make my bed up with my blue sheets and my matching blue throw. And finally I put all my makeup and flat iron, etc, in our bathroom. Cassie told me that she was going to a thing they called 'Movie Night' and asked me if I wanted to come, I nicely declined telling her I needed to unpack and she left with all the other girls to watch a movie.

I sit down on my bed, bored as can be and then I remember Lily's book, the one she gave me. I pick it up and randomly open it to a page, it reads…

_November 23_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Miley's birthday, and I really want to just call her up and tell her how much I hope she is having a good one. But then I realize I can't because of my actions. I wonder how she is going, although I know it isn't good. I can tell, it's just there, written all across her face. She's always so depressed acting and it's killing me inside. Nick called me not to long ago and we talked about it, he's the one that brought it up, at least I'm not the only one that notices it. Maybe I should just make an attempt to talk to her, yea I probably should, but then what would Amber and Ashley and all the others think? I'd probably get thrown out of the group, then where would I go? So I realize that instead of a diary this has kind of become just me talking about Miley and all that, and I just ramble on about things but I can't help but think about her, what if something REALLY bad is happening? But when I ask myself this I always just shrug my shoulders when I ask myself this. Maybe its better this way, maybe this is how it was suppose to work out, maybe she's happier now. Ah who am I kidding, I know better than to think that. Okay my fingers are hurting and I'll I'm doing is writing about is all mashed together. But then again, that's how it always is. –Lily._

My eyes are filled with tears, Lily noticed along time ago, but she never did anything, but she still noticed. She was still a good friend, she still knew me. I flip to the back of the book… it's not a diary entry, but a letter to me.

_Dear Miley,_

_I hope you enjoy reading this, I know it's not the best gift I could give you as a 'going away' present but I figured it might mean a little something to you. I hope everything is going fine at that promising place or whatever it's called. I understand if you don't, but please, please, please call me anytime you can. It'd really mean a lot to me. –Lily Truscott_

She's wrong this is more than enough for a gift, this is wonderful, it makes me realize so much. IT doesn't mean a little something it means a whole lot. This is wonderful. I pick my cell phone out of my purse and see if I have service, not a bar. So I go around the room, searching for a spot where I can get more than at least one bar. Finally I find a spot, I have to climb up on Cassie's bed and push my head back as far as I can on the wall, that's the only place I have enough service to call. I search down my address book and find 'Lily' I press send and quickly pull it up to my ear, so that it gets enough service to send the call out.

Riiiiiing

Riiiiing

Riii-

(**Lily, **_Miley_)

**Hello**

_Lily, oh gosh, thank you so much for the book, it's amazing_

She laughs

**You're welcome Miles; I didn't think it was **_**that**_** much**

_Oh but it is, it's wonderful, it means so much to me. How's everyone doin'?_

**Oh everyone's fine, we already miss you though**

_How about dad, has he come back? I mean I know I haven't been gone that long, but has he come back?_

**Sorry Miles, he isn't back yet.**

_Oh, well it's alright. Well, I'm going to-_

(In the background of Lily's house, or on her line)

**LILY who are you talking to? Joe, shhh WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO Miley Joe, Miley OHHH Lemme talk to her!! Okay, Miles, Joe wants to talk to you**

I laugh

_Okay_

**Hey Smiley, what's crack-a-lackin?**

_I am sitting in the corner of my room on my room mate's bed talking on the phone to you. How about you?_

**Why are you doing that for Miles?**

_It's the only place I get cell service here_

**OHHHHHHHHHH, how's the place…**

_It's okay so far, everyone's nice and stuff. My room mate is really nice, she's really funny and she's from Texas._

**Oh, sounds like fun.**

_Yeah, some fun, but I'm going to get off of here Joe, because I'm getting kinda tired_

**Okay, I love you Miley**

_I love you too Joe, like a brother though_

He laughs **(A/n: Wow, everyone laughed in this phone convo!)**

**Okay, I love you like a sister then, bye Miles**

_Bye Joey_

I hang up the phone and get off Cassie's bed, and go over to my own. I pull the covers down and push myself underneath them; I leave the light on for when the movie is over for Cassie, and fall asleep. Ready for this place, I mean it really isn't that bad.

* * *

**OK so therre's the long chapter, i know been kind of boring guys, and i def didn't get the reviews i wanted on the last chapter, but whatever. Now Miley has switched locations and it SHOULD get better, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND Have a wonderful Fourth of July tomorrow! Enjoy the fireworks, or as they are calling them in Lex, Ky. Red White and Boom night! lol. So yeah, enjoy yourselves, i know i'm going to! HAVE FUN!! .. and review! Love, d**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Day…**

"Miley, wake up" I felt somebody shaking me and I flicked my eyes open, unaware of my surroundings, then it came back to me, I'm at 'The Promising Place' yeah, right. I sat up in my bed and watched as Cassie started toward the bathroom, clothes in hand. "What time is it?" I heard my groggily voice ask "7:00, I figured you would need some time to get ready for breakfast, but if you want 30 more minutes I'll wake you up then" she turns back toward me "No, it's alright, you're right, I need to get ready" I hung my legs over my bed and legs them lightly touch the cold floor.

I put my hands behind my body on the mattress for support and pushed my body up and off the bed. I stand straight up and stretch my body letting out a strange noise while doing so. I twist my neck around causing it to pop about two times. I walk over to my closet that is miniature compared to my closet at home, and start rummaging through the clothes, trying to find something to wear.

After ten minutes of struggling and having to get Cassie's help I finally decided on a pair of 'True Religion' blue jean shorts, and an indigo colored v-neck t-shirt. I don't find it hard to show my arms, everyone knows, when I was at the hospital everybody fount out what was going on, and now here, well the only reason anyone that is here is here is because they cut, so I mean obviously.

I look over at Cassie who is already ready and sporting a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt just like mine except in a hot pink color. I laugh as I see that our tops are identical "What?" I point toward my shirt and then back at her, she turn her head and gets this confused look on her face "I don't get it?" I stop laughing "Our shirts, they match" her mouth forms the shape of an O and she nods her head "I see it now, where'd you get yours?" I went into thinking mode, this top where'd I get this? Oh yeah! "Urban Outfitters" her mouth drops "Me too! You have good taste in clothes Ms. Stewart" I turn on my very bad British accent "Thank you Ms. Cohen, you have very good taste too" she laughs at how bad my fake accent is and links our arms together and we start walking to the door, then I stop halfway there and look down at my bare feet. "Oh yeah, we might want to put on some shoes" Cassie laughs and walks over to all her shoes that are sitting, like mine, in the bottom of her closet.

I do the same, except I go to my closet and search my shoes, my eyes get caught on the white round toe heels sitting contently front and center, there my favorite shoes of all time. I pull them out and push them up on my feet. I look over at Cassie who is still searching through her closet, now on her knees "Miley, I need help! I can't find any shoes to match!" I roll my eyes "What size shoe are you?" she looks up from her shoes "7" I smile "Same size as me" I look around my shoes and spot my matching shoes in yellow, pink and yellow … perfect. I pull the shoes out of their spot, leaving an empty space in the rectangular bottom. "Here ya go" I hand them over to me and she puts them on "Thanks Miley" I look back at her "You can call me Miles" she smiles widely "Okay, let's go" once again, we link our arms together, and this time, we get out of the door.

I sit down beside Cassie at the table, it's weird, were already as close as sisters and we've only known each other for less than 24 hours. It's like we were meant to be friends, like when one person sees another walk by and they feel that connection, like it's love at first sight, well this is like friendship at first sight, did that make sense?

"Hey Miley" Ashley sits down in the empty seat beside me "Hey, you remembered my name!" I was shocked, this usually doesn't happen "Yeah, was I suppose to forget or something?" I laugh "No, I was just shocked is all" she nods "I understand" then an idea pops up in my head "Hey how about you come hang out with me and Cassie in our room tonight, we can like do each others nails or something" she smiles "I'd like that" her smile is beautiful, the white teeth just get more whiter as they contrast with her red lips, and they are perfectly lined up, there's no gaps or crooked teeth, they're just perfect.

"Hey Miles, I wanna introduce you to some people" Cassie calls, I turn toward her and away from Ashley, Cassie points toward all her friends as she says there names "This is Kayla, Terri, and Monique" she smiles "Everybody, this is Miley Stewart, she's my new room mate" I smile at them and the girl named Kayla just kind of sits there, glaring back at me, weird.

Kayla's more the 'goth' type, I guess, her outfit contains of black, entirely, and her hair is jet black from root to tip, her makeup is DARK and her fingernails are painted, guess what color? Black. But I guess you can't judge a book by the cover and I should get to know her better, and I plan on it.

Terri is kind of neutral looking, she doesn't smile but she doesn't frown either. It's just, in between. Her clothes are normal to, a purple top with blue jeans and a pair of white flip flops, she seems decent.

Monique is kind of like Terri but just a little happier, the corners on her lips turn up but she keeps them closed, and her black hair isn't dyed, it's natural, you can tell. It complements her blue eyes because they pop.

"Hey everybody, this is another one of my friends" I point toward Ashley who turns toward me "Her name is Ashley" everyone says a small hi and I go back to eating the biscuit on my plate, it's not as good as my daddy's but it's alright.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Taylor above me "Hey Miley, I got you posted on the chores paper, it's hanging up on the fridge in the kitchen" I smile at her "Thanks" she says you're welcome and walks off. Cassie smiles "Hey lets go see what you're chore for today is" I say okay and we walk away from the group of people, after I tell Ashley when to meet us in our room of course.

When we get in the kitchen Cassie takes off running to the refrigerator and skims the page "Okay you have to sweep, oh wow, I feel so sorry for you" I laugh "When do I do that?" she turns from the refrigerator and faces me "After dinner tonight in the dining room, nothing major" I shrug my shoulders "What do you have to do?" she keeps walking away with me right on her heel "I have to help with a cheerleading class before my own cheerleading class" we laugh and pick up our plates from the table, taking them back into the kitchen and piling them on top of the others in the sink.

"So what do we go until lunch?" she shrugs her shoulders "We usually have a session at around 11 with Taylor and the rest of the time, we just kinda hang out and play games and stuff" we take a seat on a couch in the sort of like living room. "So how are you liking this place so far?" I look up at the ceiling without moving my head "I don't know, it's alright I guess, nothing major has happened yet so I take that as a good sign" she moves her head "Have you had any urges to cut since you got here?" whoa, that's so weird "No, actually I haven't, wow, that's just different, I've never like not had that on the brain, you know, to cut" she nods her head "I understand" ask the question…

"Hey Cassie" her eyes lock with mine "Yeah Miles?" Miles, "How come you're all happy and stuff, you just don't seem like a cutter" she sighs "I used to be unhappy, the only reason I cut was because my dad was abusive and my mom had passed away" I look down "My mom passed away too" she looks up "Is that why you cut?" I shake my head no "My friends stopped hanging out with me and left me hanging to be in the popular group. And I guess I just felt left out and depressed and stuff, and I resorted to cutting, it made the pain ease" "But back the question about you being happy and others not, how did you get, happy again?" she turns her head to the side "I've just been here for a while and everyone has really helped, when I stopped cutting and I didn't have my dad beating on me every minute my mood just lightened up and I became the girl I used to be" I nod my head "How long have you been here?" she tightens her lips together, I guess she's thinking "7 months" my eyes widen "Wow" her once happy face turns into a frown "It's just took me that long, I didn't realize how sad I really was, how much I was hurting myself and stuff, I even snuck a blade in and cut myself the first 2 months, I was bad off" wow, that's all I can think of, just wow "But why, I mean here no one was beating you and stuff?" so I'm a little confused, sue me! "I don't know why, they say I just fell into a state of depression and it was addictive, it just became a daily thing, I cut myself 4 times a day. It was like when you eat, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, then a snack to complete it" the tears were falling down her face by this time "Oh I'm sorry Cassie, I didn't mean to make you upset" she turns to me "It's alright, and Miles?" I put my arm around her shoulder, comforting her "Yeah" she smiles up at me "You can call me Cass" I smile even wider if it's even possible and pull her into a tight hug.

--

"Okay Miley, would you like to talk about anything" my nerves start to kick in as Taylor turns everyone's attention toward me, I start fumbling with my fingers "Uh, not really" she smiles at me, okay maybe I would like to say something, but what do I say? "Just admit to everything Miley" it's like she's reading my mind, telling me what I've been questioning myself, I sigh and inhale a deep breath then spit everything out "My name is Miley Stewart and I'm a cutter, I started cutting myself because…" and it told them everything.

After the meeting Taylor came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder "Miley, I am very proud of you, most people don't come out and admit all that stuff until at least their 3rd session, I'm glad you're able to do that" I smile "Thanks" she walks off in front of me, it's not the hard because her long legs make wide strides across the floor while mine make much less of one.

--

Lunch went by and it was FINALLY time for me to take my first class. Since today is Saturday I walk into the room that has 'Cheerleading' writing across the front of a door on a gold plate. Everyone is sitting around in a circle, stretching their body. Cassie motions from the floor to come over and makes room for me in the circle "Hey guys, we have a new girl" like before in the session everyone turns toward me, expecting me to say something, I stutter at first and then my courage builds up "My name's Miley Stewart" everyone smiles at me and greets me with a hello.

We start the class when a woman looking to be in her upper 20's come through the door "Hey everybody!" everyone yells a hey back and I just stand there like a lost dog "I see we have new girl" she looks down at her list "named Miley Stewart, nice to meet you Miley, my name is Mrs. Jasmine Nash, but everyone here calls me Jaz" I smile at her and she returns the gesture, and we start. I learn new cheers and how to put on the best facials, it was really fun.

--

After dinner I sweep the floor, like I'm suppose to and Cassie stays down to help me, even though she really doesn't need to because it isn't THAT hard. "Ashley's coming up later to hang out, is that okay?" I totally forgot to ask her "Yeah, that's great, I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet" we smile and finish cleaning the floor and then, after getting our work approved by a kitchen monitor, we make our way back up to our room.

"Let's put on out jammies" Cassie calls from her closet "Alright" I walk over to the dressy and pick out a pair of sky blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt that says 'Music is Life' in the same color blue as my bottoms.

Cassie emerges from the bathroom in her spring green pajama shorts and a light pink tank top and I go into the bathroom, changing into my choice of clothing.

Just as I step out of the bathroom, a knock from the door fills the room and Cassie opens it revealing a pajama dressed Ashley. May I say, I love her pajamas, she has a pair of pj pants that are a teal looking color with pink splats of 'paint' on them and the tank top is the exact opposite, pink with teal splats. "Nice jammerz" she laughs "Thanks"

And the night flies by as we paint each others toes and play all kinds of board games that we borrowed off the girl next door. We had a ball.

--

"Hey Cass?" she looks over at me, Ashley is zonked out on a throw on the floor and Cassie is cleaning her face from the makeup "Can I use you're bed real quick?" I guess it sounds weird because she shoots me a confused look "Umm I guess" I pull my cell phone out of my purse and she instantly gets it, I push myself into the corner and smile as two bars appear on my cell phone.

I flip through the address book and find the name I want to call … 'Nicky' I didn't have the guts to change it even after we stopped being friends, so it's always stayed the same. I hit the send button and push it close to my ear.

(**Nick**/_Miley_)

**Hello **his voice is groggy and I instantly am sorry

_Oh man Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was so late_

**Miles? **His voice perks up and I can hear him standing up

_Yeah?_

**Oh my goodness, it's you. I'm so happy you called, I've been worried, is it horrible? Do you want me to make Kevin come and get you? Because I will. **I laugh

_No Nick, it's alright, I love all the people here, they're so nice, and I haven't been thinking about cutting._

**Oh I see how you are, you've already forgotten about us**

_Hey, I called you didn't I?_

**I guess, I'm glad you haven't thought about that, and I'm glad you called**

_So how's everything at home, I mean I haven't been gone THAT long, but still_

**Everything's great, we miss you though**

_I miss you all too_

**Hey Miley?**

_Yeah?_

**I know we aren't together yet, but I love you. **My smile widens, not only did he just say he loves me, but he said YET after he said together…

_I love you too Nicky_

**When do you think you'll be able to come home?**

_I don't know just whenever I get better, but I think I'll be home soon._

**I hope so. **He lets a yawn escape his mouth, he's tired.

_Okay, well Nick, I'll let you go, you sound tired, I'm sorry I woke you._

**It's alright Miles, I'd wake up for you any day.**

_Alright, goodnight._

**Night, I love you.** He makes a kissy noise through the phone and I can't help but laugh at his cheesiness.

_I love you._

**What no kisses? **I laugh, again, and make a kissing noise into the phone.

**Alright, I need my beauty sleep; I'll talk to you later Miles.**

_I wouldn't call it beauty sleep considering you don't need it because you're already beautiful but I'll let you get to that. Bye._

**Bye Bye.**

I hang up my phone and get up from Cassie's bed and walk over to mine, she walks over and plops herself down at the foot of my bed "Who's Nick??" I smile "A friend" she raises one eyebrow "Oh yea right, I love you?" I sigh "Were not together… yet" I smile as I remember what _he_ said over the phone. "Alright Miley, I love you" I laugh "Okay, you can stop saying that now" she looks bewildered "And just why Miles? Can a girl love her newly found friend?" I laugh again "Yeah Cass, if it wasn't for the fact that you were trying to mock me" she puts a hand over her mouth "I beg you're pardon, I was NOT trying to mock you" I roll my eyes "Go to bed!" she laughs "Alright, alright, I'll see you bright and early Miss Miley" I throw myself back on the bed and sink my head into the soft pillow.

I pull the covers over my chilling body and fall asleep with a smile on my face, _those_ words running through my head over and over. 'We aren't together yet, We aren't together yet, We aren't together … yet."

**Guys, i am super duper, uber SORRY! I got grounded, and i haven't been allowed to do pretty much anything for ... quite a while now. So yeah i'm really sorry, but here is an update and i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again. But i love you all and keep reviewing. Peace. Love. Jonas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This will be tossed and tumbled around, it's kind of a filler but I have to get it in there, it is 2 weeks later! Now…**

I throw my feet out from under the covers when I hear Cassie walking toward my bed, I've noticed how much of a light sleeper I have become in these like few weeks, it's horrible, I barely get enough rest. "I'm up" Cassie smiles at me and turns on her heel toward the bathroom, I hear the shower turn on and I walk over to my closet to pick out my clothes.

Very quickly I decide on a pair of holy jeans and a slate gray t-shirt with a big white peace sign on the front. I carefully place the clothes on my body while Cassie is in the shower and I push all my hair to the top of my head, I take the hair band on my wrist and tie it around the big brown mess. I push a pair of white 'Old Navy' flip flops on my feet and sit down on my bed, waiting for Cassie to get out of the bathroom.

5 minutes later she emerges and I push my way into the clattered room, I walk over to _my_ sink, considering we have two, and start picking up random makeup pieces from the porcelain counter top. I put on silver eye shadow very lightly and out on my black eye liner very dark, I get it even darker in the corners and take a step back, I'm satisfied. I have one last thing, mascara, I take the stick out of the tube and quickly apply the sticky goo to my lashes.

I step out of the bathroom and look over at Cassie who is, once again, searching frantically for shoes; I swear she has the worst time with shoes. I take a quick look over her outfit, it's plain and simple, blue jean shorts, and a black t-shirt. I look down at my shoes and carefully pick up a pair of deep pink flip flops and throw them at her. "Hey! Oh thanks" I laugh and she places the flops onto her feet. "Okay let's go"

--

**Therapy Session…**

"A good thing to do" Taylor starts as she walks around the room "is to find something that can keep you're mind off of cutting, you've got to find a replacement. Miley what do you think you could use as a replacement for cutting?" she must really like asking me questions because every time she needs an answer she just asks me "I think I could use boxing, my last couple classes have been really helpful, it gets rid of a lot of stress from my body" she nods her head and smiles "Good choice, that is you're replacement from now on, but you don't have to have just one, you could have 10 for all I care, just as long as you find something to replace _it_. Now Cassie tell me what you're replacement is" Cassie turns to face her "I use song writing as a technique and I really like talking so whenever I feel like cutting I start talking a lot, it works too!" I laugh silently, she must think about cutting a lot because she is constantly talking, but then again maybe I just haven't caught her at one of those times, maybe she REALLY talks a lot when she feels the urge, although I've never saw her writing any songs? "Anyone else" Taylor looks around the room, most people use art and music and stuff like that but some of them have different ways like rolling around on the floor and eating, at first I didn't understand how rolling around on the floor would help, but I think I get it now.

--

**Later that night in 'the girls' bed room**

"So, when do you think you'll be able to go home?" it was just a random question that flew out my mouth, Cassie sighs "I don't know, I actually want to stay here as long as I possibly can, this place soothes me, but I guess eventually I'll have to leave and let someone else have my spot, but I just, I'm just hoping that I won't have to leave for a while" I nod my head "When do you think you'll get out of here?" and just like Cassie, I sigh "I don't know, I mean in a way I hope I leave soon but in another, I want to stay." She turns her head "What do you mean?" I shrug my shoulders "I want to go home and see all my friends and stuff and that is giving me encouragement to get out of here sooner. But I also want to stay here because, well obviously all the friends I've made and I don't think I have ever, no I haven't had to urge to cut the entire time, and that feels good." She smiles "I understand now" I nod my head "Yeah"

Like every night I grip my cell phone in my hand and push myself as far as I can in the corner of Cassie's bed. This time I call 'Kev'

(**Kevin**/_Miley_)

**Hey!!**

_Hey Kevin, how's it going?_

**It's alright, were just packing up.**

_Oh, what for?_

**A new tour**

_Oh, that sounds like fun_

**Yeah I think it will be, I mean it always is**

_Yeah, so dad wouldn't happen to be back would he?_

**I'm sorry Miles, he hasn't come back yet. **I sigh

_Alright, well I guess I should get off here and let you pack_

**No it's alright Miles, I think everyone here wants to talk to you.** My mood livens up

**Hey Miley! **That's Lily?

_Lily?_

**Yeah Miley, guess what? I get to go on tour with the brothers, isn't that so cool?** My mind doesn't really comprehend any of this, I'm just thinking about dad.

_Yeah Lils that's pretty cool_

**So how's that place treatin' ya? **That's Joe…

_Um, it's alright, I'm just I'm kinda tired I think I'm gonna get off here._

**Are you okay Miles? **And that's Nick…

_Yeah I'm just fine and dandy _my voice is full of sarcasm and they can tell I'm lying, but I can't help it.

**Miley** still Nick

**I've got you off speakerphone now, please just tell me what's wrong **My body breaks down and the tears spill out of my eyes, the gut wrenching sobs escape my mouth and Cassie comes over to me and sits beside me rubbing circles on my back.

**Come on Miley, just tell me.**

_Where's he at Nick, I need to know where he is, I'm driving myself insane, I need to talk to him, I need to hear his voice and know he's alright. _It probably all comes out in a big blur because of the crying but at least I'm telling him.

**Oh Miley, it's gonna be alright, I'm sure he's fine.**

_He doesn't love me anymore_

**Yes he does Miley! Don't say that!**

_Well it's true! And he has every right to hate me, I'm a disaster, I'm a cutter I mean HELLO who wants to see me? I just I'm gonna get off here Nick, I love you._

**Alright Miles, I love you too, and don't let this get you down, I'm sure he'll come around.**

We say our goodbyes and hang up; I escape from Cassie's grip and run with everything I have in me to the bathroom. I need my escape… and I need it now.

I can hear Cassie yelling at me through the door "Miley don't do anything! Open the door, Miley come on just open the door, let's go talk to Taylor or something, let's go boxing, just don't do this!" I block her out, she knows me to well by now, I spot the soap holder, it's a little different from the one in the hospital, this one doesn't have as pointed sides, but I can make it work.

I pick up the soap holder, Cassie's words now blurring together, and press the pointiest part down on a clear spot on my wrist, I press down, hard. As soon as I feel my skin break I slice the rest of my arm open, the red color forming a perfect line across my arm.

"Miley, I'll get Taylor if you don't come out of there right this instant!" Cassie's voice now fills the room through the door, oh short. I grab a wad of tissue paper and press down with force, letting the white sheets soak with a red sticky liquid. "Hold on!" once the bleeding subsides almost completely I push that arm up against my jeans and walk back out into the room.

"I'm disappointed in you" my face showed shock "Why?" she looks over at me, tears filling up her eyes, soon they would spill over, it's just a matter of time, or a couple of blinks "I know what you were doing, you were escaping, because obviously something was wrong, you were upset so you escaped, you should have used a replacement Miley!" her voice was growing and I realized she was right, "I'm sorry" my knees buckle and then they quickly give in, causing me to collapse on the floor, my head in my hands.

Before I knew it Taylor was in the room, coming to see what all the commotion was about "Oh, my gosh Miley Stewart, what have you done?" wait, how does she know- oh, there on my arm was blood running down, most of it dried but some fresh. "I'm sorry" her and Cassie both run over to my side and embrace me in a hug; it's filled with love, something daddy doesn't have for me anymore. "Were gonna need to talk about this Miley" it takes me back to that day, that day in the hospital when Lily and Joe didn't show up and I cut, and those same words came from Charli 'Were going to have to talk about this' I closed my eyes and let a couple more tears fall before they helped me up from the floor.

"Do you want to talk here or in my office?" "Here" she helps me toward my bed "Would you like Cassie to leave?" I shake my head vigorously, no way in sam heck was I going to be here alone, plus Cassie knew what this was like, she's been through this.

"What triggered _it_" I look down at the ground "It's a long story" Taylor lifts my head up "And were here to talk about it." I nod "Daddy doesn't love me anymore" and then I tell them the entire story, starting from the first day in the hospital, I even told them about hearing and seeing momma, and they believed me.

"Okay Miley, you've got to think the best things, you can't let you're mind wonder off and think things like you're dad doesn't love you, because he always will." I can see Cassie's lip trembling when she says this "And you can't think that something bad has happened to him, you have to think he's off on a vacation somewhere nice. He's probably just stressed Miley, this is a lot to take in, knowing you're daughter cuts and all" I open my mouth "And that's exactly why he doesn't love me, because I cut and because I heard momma" she pulls me into a hug "Miley, you're daddy loves you, I can feel it. So does yours Cassie, you're dad had a lot to go through, losing your mom and all that, second chances and thinking the best things are great, and that's what you got to do, you got to short for the stars and believe in the greatest. You two are wonderful girls and we knew you all would fall into a great friendship and you have haven't you?" we both shake our heads yes "So you've got to be there for each other through the tough times" we smile at each other and Taylor looks at her watch "Girls, I think it'd be best if you get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning"

We give her a hug and then when she leaves Cassie gives me a hug "Thanks for trying to get me to stop, even though I wouldn't listen" she looks at me "You're welcome, I guess. Just next time you feel like you need to cut come with me and we'll go boxin' or somethin'" I smile again "Okay" then we climb in our beds and go to sleep, ready for whatever life throws at us.

Please tell me you're happy i'm writing again! I'm extremely SORRY that it took me SOOOOOOOO long but bunches of things have been going on in mine and my families lives. I hope you understand. I'm not sure when the next one will be posted but the more reviews i get the sooner! ) -- Make me smiley!


	12. Chapter 12

**2 months later…**

"Aww I'm going to miss you Miley" Cassie's eyes are filling with tears and I'm guessing mine are to. "I'm gonna miss you too Cass, here give me you're cell phone number" I hand her my phone and she hands me hers, I type in the number and hand it back her when she hands mine back, I program her in and shove my phone into my back pocket.

"Do you wanna take any of the posters?" I look over at Cassie and we start circling our eyes around the room, glancing at the walls of posters, most of them of the Jones Brothers "No, I think you should keep them" she smiles "But I think you should take at least one, or two" I let my head fall to the side "Yea, I think I'll take that one" I point toward the one with Nick Jones that is hanging above the head board of my bed "Hey Miley, isn't it funny how you like a boy named Nick and you're favorite Jones Brother is Nick" she starts laughing and I join in, oh she's in for a surprise.

"Well, Ms. Cassie, it's pretty obvious who you're favorite is" I raise my eye brows and point toward the posters all around her bed, all of them of Kevin by himself. She laughs and her face reddens just a little "I can't help it, I mean isn't he just gorgeous!" I scrunch my nose up, it's a little weird to call someone who you think of as you're big brother gorgeous "Yeah, sure" I almost gag on my own saliva but Cassie doesn't notice, she's to busy drooling at the posters that I have drawn her attention to.

Today is the day, the day that I get to leave this place. After that day, that memory filled day that I took it upon myself to cut, it was my first time cutting here and it was my last. I've been happier ever since, I'm almost as cheery as Cassie is.

Ashley, well we've already exchanged numbers, we did that last night, she should be getting out of here soon, it's like we've grown together, well except for Cassie but she's still in there too, we grew happy together, helping each other all along the way. And now it's my time to leave, sure I'm going to miss everyone here but it's going to be great getting back home, but I'll only be staying for a little while, because I'm still dead set on moving, it's still there in my head, so I can get a fresh start, it's perfect.

In about two hours, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Jackson should be here to pick me up, I haven't told Cassie about me being Hannah Montana and I haven't told her about knowing the Jones Brother's, obviously.

"I don't wanna make you sad or anything but who's gonna pick you up, with you're dad gone and everything" yeah, dad is still no where to be found, but I most defiantly want this to be a shocker, so I can't spill it "Just some friends from back home" she smiles, "It's gonna be lonely in this room without you" I take my bottom lip and place it on top of my upper one "Yeah, but Ashley will be moving in and stuff" she looks at me with this weird look, the tears starting to come back "But only for a little while, and god only knows how long I'll be here" Cassie has changed her mind, she wants to get out of here, ever since Taylor told me I was free to leave at any time, she says it won't be the same.

"Cassie, you can get out of here anytime, you're better now" my bottom lip starts to tremble "I can't go back to him Miley; I can't see his face again. After I came here, I saw his face every time I closed my eyes and I finally got over it, and recovered from the physical marks. But if I go back it'll just be like that again, possibly worse, I can't go back" I engulf her in a hug and let a couple of the hot tears roll down my cheeks "It's gonna be alright Cass, everything's gonna be okay" her body breaks down and her knees give in as she collapses to the floor, the sobs being the only noise in the room.

I sat with her for a while and finally the noise started slowing down and she became more relaxed "I'm sorry I just broke down on ya like that" I smile "It's alright, sometimes we just need to let our emotions out" and that's exactly where the cutting USED to come in, right about now, I figure Cassie would have cut right now if she wasn't better. "Yeah" I pat her on the back "I really hate to cut in but my friends will be here in about half an hour and I still have a couple of things to pack. She nods her head and gets off of me, walking over to her bed and relaxing, I start to pack a couple of things and eventually I hear her snoring softly from her side of the room.

I take the last t-shirt out of my closet and stuff it into my suitcase, and then I finally zip it and sit it upright. I walk over to the duffel bag and zip it closed. I let my body sink down into the bare mattress on my bed; I let out a long sigh and then let a smile creep up on my face. Yeah, I'm a little worried about Cassie, she keeps telling me that she's really going to miss me and that it won't be the same, and here lately, it's been like THIS, she breaks down while she's talking about her dad and what it would be like if she left here and went back home.

I shove my head into my hands and let my fingers pull back the front of my hair. I close my eyes and think, just think about everything, how much pain Cassie is in.

Taylor's voice fills the room "Hey Miley, you've got some visitors" I mumble something and push my fingers the rest of the way through my hair. I sigh, again and then when I see the three boys walk through the door, I get worried "Where's Jackson?" they all three look down at the ground "He decided not to come today" there's more to the story "What else Kevin?" he looks over at me "He just said that he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and that he would see you when you get home" for the third time, I sigh.

"Taylor?" she jerks her head up "Yeah" I lick my bottom lip "Can I talk to you for a second" she nods her head yes.

"Wait, who's that" I smile as Kevin starts walking toward the girl "Her names Cassie, she's had a rough day so don't wake her" he nods and Joe and Nick start examining the room "I like what you've done with the place, my face turns a slight shade of pink, I forgot all about those "Yeah"

"Come on Miley, you said you needed to talk" I nod my head and follow Taylor out the door. "What's on you're mind?" she asks once were out of hearing "I'm worried about Cassie, she's been thinking about her dad a lot lately, and she's says it's not going to be the same once I leave, and I'm leaving, today. What if she starts cutting again?" she rubs her hands on her temple "I was afraid something was wrong" she sighs "Miley, her grandmother called the other day" I motion with my hand for her to go on "And she's coming to get her, I'm not sure when but she's coming" I gasp "And just like that, she can take her?" she scratches her head "She has full custody of Cassie now, they took it to court" I was growing with rage, "But they can't just take her! If Cassie doesn't want to go with her then she doesn't have to!" my voice was growing and I know they can hear me in the room "I will not, absolutely not let this happen! Have you even told her yet?" she shakes her head no "But I'm going to" I shake my head "No, I will" and I race off toward the room.

The tears are escaping my eyes as I walk/run down the hallway, I make it into the room and the boys look at me with question, they try to come toward me but I just push them away, signaling them not to come near. I walk straight toward Cassie's bed and sit down softly on the side of her, blocking her view.

"Cassie, sweetie, wake up" if you saw us right now, you would think it was mother and child, except for the age thing "Cassie" I slightly shake her and her eyes pop open "No!" I'm shocked by her out burst "It's alright Cass" for the second time in one day, she breaks, her chest and back heave up and down, and she gasps for air, getting choked on her tears "Cassie you've got to calm down!" my voice is stern but it shows care, and it's not mean. "I'm sorry, I just- I-" I shush her "It's alright you don't have to talk about it" she lies her head in my lap "When are you leaving?" I look down at her "In a few minutes, but I need to tell you something first" she looks up at me, kind of hopeful and I let out a long deep breath.

"I talked to Taylor and she said you're grandmother was going to be picking you up" I stroke her hair and she wipes the tears away with the back of her hand "Seriously?" I nod my head yes "And if you don't want to go, I'll have people talk and get everything under control so that you don't have to" she raises up "Are you kidding? Miles, this is great!" she screams "I don't have to live with dad anymore! I'm free!" she pushes past me and starts jumping around the room, and then she notices the bodies standing at the doorway, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Oh my Jones, it's the Jones Brothers" she looks around the room "Oh jeez, I think I'm going to be sick" her face goes pale and I rush over to her "Cassie, you remember how you said it was funny how I liked a Nick and my favorite Jones Brother was Nick?" she nods, still not getting it "Well, this is the Nick I like also" her eyes widen "Miley Ray Stewart! You know the Jones Brothers and you didn't tell me, oh man, we look like crazy fans" I look at her questioning her "Look at our room Miley!" I giggle "It's alright Cassie" I feel her body tighten back up, and her face gains back some color.

"Cassie, these are the Jones Brothers, and Nick, Joe and Kevin, this is Cassie, she's been my room mate while I've been here" they all three give her a hug and a quick smile.

"Wow, a girl ya'll don't even know that much gets a hug, and I don't?" they rush over to me and pile on top of me, throwing their arms around me, eventually they leave my side, well except for Nick, he puts his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek, then he moves his lips so that they're brushing against my ear, and I can feel his breath on my ear as he speaks "I've missed you Miley, a lot" I smile up at him "I've missed you too" we share a quick kiss and turn our attention back toward everyone in the room.

Cassie is talking up a storm to Kevin, they obviously share something and Joe is just kind of standing off to the side, examining the room closely. "Hey Cass" she stops talking to Kevin abruptly and jerks toward me "Where does you're grandmother live?" she moves her eyes to the ceiling and places a finger on her lips, then it's like a light goes off and her eyes widen and she removes her finger "Malibu" I light up "No way!" she looks confused "Yes way, she's lived there her entire life" I shake my head "Cassie, I live in Malibu!" her eyes widen even wider and she starts jumping up and down, again. "No way, No way, No way" I mock her "Yes way, I've lived there for a couple of years" she gives me a stern look "That's not funny Stewart" I throw my head back and force a laugh "Oh yes it is Cohen!" everyone bursts out laughing at our little 'scene' and then it gets serious.

"Miles, we kind of need to get going" I frown "Cassie, promise me you'll call, when you're here, remember 'the spot' so that we can talk and then when you're grandmother comes and gets you call me and let me know you're address so that we can talk and meet up" she smile "I promise" she throws her arms around my shoulders and I wrap mine around her body "I'm gonna miss you Cass" she pulls back "But soon, we will see each other again!" I nod "Oh my gosh, I know, I can't wait" we start jumping up and down. "Okay I guess I should go now" Nick grabs my suit case and my bag and we start toward the door "Wait Miley!" I turn back to her "What?" she points toward the wall "You forgot you're poster" I blush and I feel kind of weird as the boys watch me walk toward the poster, this makes me feel uncomfortable.

I pull down my favorite poster and fold it up neatly, being sure not to rip it in any way. Then I hold it delicately in my hands and walk back to the door "Good choice" Nick smiles and I laugh "Yeah, it's only because he's the hottest Jones, he's WAY cuter than you will ever be" I smirk at him, trying not to laugh "Really? Because people say I look a lot like him" I giggle "You wish" he places a kiss on my lips, and I realize how much I've missed him.

We get in the car, Kevin driving, Joe in the passengers seat, and me and Nick in the back, him on the right side and me in the middle. I curl my legs up in the seat that is empty beside me and lay my head down in Nick's lap. He runs his fingers through my hair and my eyelids become heavier with every blink, and I slowly drift off, happy to be with the people who care the most for me.

--

"Miles, wake up" my eyes flutter open and are greeted by Nick's delicious brown orbs "We're home" I sit up in the seat and open the door, while Nick gets out on the opposite side. I slide my body out of the tiny space with ease and stand straight up, stretching my limbs in one simple movement.

Nick comes around to my side of the car and grabs my hand, then leans in and whispers in my ear "I need to talk to you later okay?" I nod my head yes and smile, leaning my head to one side and kissing him on the cheek "Alright" and then I pull him toward the house, my house.

"Is Jackson home, or did they go out?" they, I don't even know who this chick is "He should be here" Kevin responds and motions for me to go ahead and go inside. I pull the door open and am completely shocked at what is behind the doors, "Welcome home Miley!" I look around, all of Nick's family is here, all of Lily's family is here, most of my family is here, and even Oliver is here. My eyes widen and I run straight toward my 'long lost' friend, after letting go of Nick's hand.

He starts running toward me too and we meet in the middle, he picks me up off the ground with his arms around my waist and swings me around "Oh my gosh, Oliver what are you doing here?" I pull away once he sits me back on the ground "Well Lily called about 2 days ago and told me that she was hosting a party for you, and I decided to come by" I smile "Are you doing better" my smile fades "You know about that?" he looks down "Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows about that, they had to tell us you were coming home from somewhere" I tilt his chin back up "I'm great, I'm fantastic, I haven't been happier in my life, ever!" he smiles "I'm glad to hear that Smiley" he grabs hold of my hand and gives it a friendly squeeze, then a girl with black, shiny hair comes over to Oliver, swinging her arm around his neck.

I raise my eyebrow and Oliver slightly brushes "Katrina this is Miley, my best friend from Malibu, obviously the one were throwing this party for. And Miley this is Katrina, my girlfriend" I smile and stick out my tongue slightly "Well Golly, who would've thought that 'Smoken Oken' would have been able to get a girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Katrina" I extend my now free hand and shake hers politely. "You to"

The conversation between us drifted off so I went around the room, saying hello and assuring people that I am fine now.

"Miley, I am so proud of you" I turn around to see a smiling Charli, I pull her into a hug "Charli, thank you, so, so, so, so, so, much for paying and finding this place, but I do plan on paying you back as soon as possible" she rolls her eyes "I will not take any money, I'm just glad you pulled through this" I smile "Me to" we talked about random things and then I went about the room, again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, kids of all ages" I turn my attention toward the front of the room where, none other, than Joe Jones is standing, yelling things into the microphone "Were not at a circus Joe!" I scream out and he just shoots me a look "We are here to celebrate Miley coming home from… that one place, and I want to say a little something" I roll my eyes and push my way to the front of the crowd, just in case he goes wacko.

"Miley, you're like a little sister to me and I love you with all my heart, when I heard what you were doing, I couldn't speak, I was just shocked" my face turns sour, but then sweet as I realize how sincere Joe is being, it's unusual "I didn't understand, at first, why you would want to do such an awful thing to yourself. But then when you started talking, well more like yelling, at Nick and Lily, it all came to me, and I understood, and I still do." A few tears have dropped now, and I can see Joe's eyes glistening with the wet salty liquid "I'm really glad that Charli came in and gave you the therapy you needed, and found this place, and I wanted to send a special thanks to her, because if Miley would've keep on going like that and accidentally pushed to far, she could be gone, and I wouldn't have my little sister back in my life." I shut my eyes and allow the smile to set on my face. I run up to him and throw my arms around his shoulders, hugging him "Thank you Joe" he looked kind of confused and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head "Never think of doing anything like that again!" I smile "I won't" he gives me a sincere look "Pinky promise?" he sticks out his pinky and I roll my eyes, but then latch my pinky with his "Pinky promise"

Okay, so maybe I won't move very soon, but I will eventually, I think?

The party was fun and it eventually came to an end, I even had a few presents I had to open, who knew coming home was such a big deal? I relax my body as I throw myself onto the couch, and let a sigh escape my mouth "What's wrong?" Nick plops down beside me and carefully puts his arm around my shoulder "I'm exhausted" he looks bewildered "Are you kidding? You slept all the way back!" I grin "I can't help it" he stands up and lifts me up marriage style "Nicky what are you doing?" he looks at me "Silly, I'm taking you to you're bed, because you're exhausted" on the word exhausted he throws me up and then catches me again "Whatever" I throw my head back and he takes me up the stairs, to my bedroom.

"Where do you want to sleep? On the bed, or on the floor?" I pinch the skin on my jaw in between my teeth "The bed" he walks over to the bed and holds me up as high as he can "Don't do it Nicholas" he smiles "Why shouldn't I Miley Ray?" and with that, he lets me go and I drop down on the mattress "That was evil" he puts his hands on his hips "Maybe I am evil" I climb under the covers and turn my back to him, closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Miley, I still need to talk to you" he shakes my body "Miley!" I open my eyes "What?" he lays down beside me "I still need to talk to you" "Okay, talk" he takes a deep breath in and then lets it out "Miley, I love you" "I love you too" he takes his hand in mine and laces our fingers together "And I want to be more than what we are right now" I'm confused "I don't get it" he kisses my cheek "Miley Ray Cyrus will you be my wife" my eyes widen and my mouth drops, then he starts laughing "I'm joking Miles, all I want to ask is, well, will you be my girlfriend?" I shake my head yes and he pulls something out of his back pocket. "This is a promise ring, it's a promise that one day we will get married and live together for eternity" he takes one of the rings and slides it on my left ring finger, and then he takes the other one and slips it onto the chain that is hanging around his neck.

I quickly close the space between us and our lips collide, our tongues dancing with pleasure. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he places his arms around my waist, he pulls me up and lays me on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Too soon, my lungs start to burn and I pull away, gasping for air. That was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. "Wow" he raises his eyebrows "You're not to bad of a kisser Ms. Stewart" Two can play that game "Well you're a horrible kisser" he pouts his lips out "Yeah right" I get off the top of him and stand up on my bed "Nick Jones is a bad kisser!" I yell and stand up, he wraps his arms around my waist and carefully throws me back down on the bed, he lays one side of his body on the side of me and puts his hands on both sides of my head, and leans down, brushing his lips against mine, then he quickly pulls away and jumps off the bed.

I jerk up and look over at him "What the heck?" he smiles "If my kisses are that bad, I guess you don't need any" my bottom jaw drops "I was just kidding" I whine, he shrugs his shoulders "To bad" he starts to wobble the door knob and I run off the bed, grabbing his hand away from the shiny knob, I push his chest, knocking him into my bedroom wall "Aggressive much?" I laugh "Only when I have to be" and with that I, once again, close the space and let my lips touch his soft velvety ones. I run my tongue against the bottom of his lip and he immediately creates a gap in his lips, my tongue enters and I search every part of his mouth, desperate for the taste. We pull away when it's a need and I stare into his deep chocolate brown eyes, I get lost in the amazing creation, wishing so badly to be able to look into those eyes every day of my life.

I rest my head upon his chest and let my eyes softly shut, my hands find his and I intertwine our fingers "Now am I that bad of a kisser" I smile "You're the best kisser, ever" he kisses the top of my head "Good"

--

I look around at all the newly formed couples on my living room floor… There was Lily and Joe, oh please, didn't we all see that one happening?

FLASHBACK

I twisted my neck all the way around, making it pop a few times in various places, and then I shoved my body into the corner of my room, it's become a habit, every night I get in this corner and dial up somebody from home, just whoever I can. I look down at the screen '1 Missed Call' I hit the view button 'Lily'. I hit the send button and press the phone against my ear, letting the constant ringing sound fill my ear.

(**Lily**,_Miley_)

**MIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEYYYYYYYYYY! **I felt my ear drum bust and my eyes squeezed shut as I pulled the phone away from my ear, but only slightly, afraid of losing service.

_Lils, not so loud!_

**Oh, sorry** Her voice now back to normal, I pulled the phone back to my ear.

_So, what's up?_

**Oh yeah, I called you earlier**

_I know Lils; I only have service in one spot here_

**Oh, well you will never guess what happened!**

_What happened?_

**No you have to guess**

_Lily, just tell me what happened_

**Okay, so yesterday Joe asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and I was like 'yeah sure' and so we went and HE HELD MY HAND!**

_Oh Lily, I would be so happy for you if you didn't just YELL IN MY EAR!_

**Sorry, again, I'm just sooo excited Miley, but then something else happened!**

_What?_

**He walked me up to my door, and he kissed me! I didn't think he was going to at first because he turned to walk away but then he turned back around and he just, he kissed me. And now were like, boyfriend and girlfriend! Can you believe it Miley? Me and Joe Jones!**

_I'm sorry to bust you're bubble on the whole, me not believing it, because I knew it was going to happen, I just wasn't sure when._

**Really?**

_Yes, Lils, really, you two are like meant to be. Besides I knew Joe liked you_

**You did?????**

_Yep, he told me so himself! Plus you could tell, the way he looked at you and stuff._

**But Miley can you believe it?? ** I laugh

_Lily, I just told you, yes I can believe it._

**I know, it's just I'm SO excited**

_I know, Lils, I can tell._

**Okay, well it's late **I looked over at my clock, 8:30?

_No it's not Lils. _Then it hit me.

_Do you have a date with Joe tonight?_

**Ack, not really a date, he's just coming over to hang- okay it's so totally a date!**

_Alright Lils, have fun_

**Oh I will**

_Bye Lily!_

End Flashback

And then there was Kevin, well he's single, but Cassie wants him, I mean I kinda picture them together because she talked about him so much.

And my brother, and his new girlfriend, I still do not no this chick but she's already getting under my skin, I guess we'll have to wait and see.

And then there's me and Nick, we'll ya'll know how we got together.

I walk from the doorway of the kitchen over to my boyfriend, do you have any idea how good it feels to say, or think, that? And sit down on his lap, leaning back and letting his arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey" his lips find mine, but only for a second "Are you enjoying the movie?" he shrugs his shoulders "Doesn't matter anymore" I giggle "Do you wanna go outside?" he nods, I link my hand with his and walk toward the back door in the kitchen.

The air is cool, and the sound of the waves coming from the ocean make the night more peaceful. I pull Nick over to the edge of the pool and sit down, letting the lower part of my leg seep into the warm blue water. He follows, keeping our hands together the entire time. I lay my head on his shoulder "Nick?" his kisses the top of my head "Yea?" I watch the water as it slowly moves up and down "Do you think dad is ever going to come back?" he rests his head on the top of my head and pulls me into a hug "I'm not going to lie to you Miley, because I honestly don't know" I sigh "But it's nothing that you need to get worked up over because as long as he isn't here my family will be able to take care of you and Jackson" tears start to form in my eyes "I didn't mean to hurt him Nick. I was just in so much pain, and it became a need" he nods his head "It's alright Miles" the tears fall freely and the thought of cutting slips past my mind.

"Hold me tighter" he doesn't hesitate to squeeze me between his arms and his body. "Everything's gonna be okay Miles, it's gonna be alright" deep down I knew he was just saying this to make me feel better, that deep down he didn't know everything was going to be okay… but he was hoping, and so was I.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: This chapter goes EXTREMELY fast, but I figured it was time for some change, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer (I know I don't do this very much, I forget, sorry): I don't own anything. I never did, I don't now, and I never will.**

Bleeding Loner? Chapter 13

2 weeks later…

"Miley…" I turn my head away from the television screen, which is showing re-runs of The Golden Girls and focus my attention toward Nick. "Yes?" I already have a feeling what he is going to ask, he's been asking it constantly for the past week, and we have been fighting about it… for the past week. "When do you plan on coming back? To school, I mean." I shrug my shoulders, trying not to let the conversation get to far "I don't know" the words come out fast, about as fast as my eyes return to the TV in front of me.

"Why are you putting this off for so long?" my tongue runs along the bottom rim of my teeth "I don't want to go back, that place is full of memories" I pause "Bad memories" the shiver is noticeable and he pulls me closer to him. "But you don't have to worry about any of that anymore" I start playing with my fingers, trying my best to avoid eye contact, knowing that I'll melt. "It's just not a place I want to visit right now" he brings his hand to my cheek, running his warm fingers along my cheekbone. "How about you go back Monday?" I whine "That's only 2 days away" he smiles "Think about it this way, the sooner you go back to school the more time you get to spend with me" I gnaw on my lower lip "Come on Miley, please" he moves his fingers down to my chin, twisting my head back toward him "Please" I sigh "Please Miles" a whimper escapes and I cave "Fine, just stop with all the begging, it's killing me" his smile grows wider as he realizes that he has won.

"So I guess that means we have to go school shopping" I pull away from his embrace "No! Miley, please no" I shrug my shoulders "You don't want me to go back to school naked do you?" he throws his head back "No, but can't you take somebody else, preferably a girl" I put my finger to my lips to act like I'm thinking about it "Nah, I'd rather you go" he groans and I locate my purse, that is stashed with left over Hannah Montana money. "Let's go"

"Now was that so bad?" he grunts from behind me, throwing 10 shopping bags down on my bedroom floor. I lay the five bags I am carrying by the edge of my bed. "Oh come on, quit being a baby" he jumps onto the bed, spreading all the way across "I don't understand why girls like shopping so much, I mean do you really get pleasure out of walking around all day picking up clothes and then putting them back on the rack?" I roll my eyes and push a DVD into the DVD player under my television.

I lay down beside him on my bed, leaning my head against his chest. His heart thumps silently, steady and balanced. "What Happens in Vegas… Nice choice"

Monday:

Nick's familiar voice rings from my cell phone warning me that it's time to get up. I force my eye lids apart and turn my alarm off. I make my way to my closet, searching through the racks. I groan as I pick the hanger of a shirt off the rack, too tired to function. I slip the blue jeans on and pull a plain teal looking t-shirt over my torso. I rummage through the right side of my closet until I get my hands on a white vest.

"Miley!" I roll my eyes "I'll be down in a second!" my voice is hoarse and I sluggishly walk to my bathroom. I manage to brush my teeth without getting any of the nasty paste on my clothes. Then I, quickly, brush my hair out, curling it in random places and head down the stairs.

"Took ya long enough" I blow out a puff of air, grabbing a cereal bar from the kitchen table "Let's just go and get this over with" I push past him, making long strides out the door.

"Chill out Miley, it's not going to be that bad" by now he's managed to get by my side "Whatever" he pulls my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "I'll be right there with you the entire time, no matter what" I grit my teeth together "We have different schedules" he shrugs "Just one class different" I can see the school from a distance and I try to look the other way "One class could push me to far" he tenses, squeezing my hand just a little tighter "Don't think like that Miley, you're better now" I laugh "I'm not talking about cutting Nicholas I'm talking about punching somebody in the face, and right now that doesn't seem like such a bad idea, because then I would get suspended…" he loosens his grip "You wouldn't punch somebody in the face" I grin "Wanna bet?" he shakes his head no and turns toward his front, spinning me with him. And I meet my obstacle course, Sea View High School.

"One foot in front of the other" I look up at Nick "I don't think I can do it" I try to pull myself out of his grip, figuring I could out run him if I tried hard enough, but I couldn't get free "Miley, just relax, don't look so unhappy and people might not even realize" the lump in my throat grows as I push my right foot out in front of me "Keep going" he stays beside my side, motivating me until I get into the school door.

The halls are crowded, overloaded with teens, my peers. Some faces I recognized, either as old friends or pure enemies, others I didn't, they probably transferred while I was away.

"I'm going to go to the office to get my lock for my locker, um I'll meet you… later" he nods, I take off, practically running down the hallway.

I reach the office and smile at the secretary behind the desk "My names Miley Stewart, I need my lock and a combination" she smiles politely and types swiftly on her keyboard. "Glad to have you back Miley" she hands me the lock "You'll be at locker number 313, and you're combination is on the back of you're lock. Have a nice first day" I nod my head bite down on my lip, that didn't take as long as I wanted it to.

I take a deep breath before I step back out into the hallway. The locker locations were familiar to me as I walked slowly around the school. Once I located 313, I also found Nick, and his popular friends just a ways down. I focus my attention toward my locker, tearing the combination from the back after repeating it in my head seven times. I clasp the lock down and pull my schedule from my back pocket. '1st block: English (Room: 114)'

"Miles…" I look up "Hey Lily" she smiles "I'm glad you're back!" I smile back and she pulls me into a hug "I'm just glad you're talking to me now" she takes the schedule from my hands and glances at it "Cool, we have all of our classes together" I smile "Amen, I thought I was going to have to take Spanish alone!" I twist the top part of my body around to see Nick still talking to the 'Cool Crew'. "He's just talking Miles, don't worry about it" I sigh "I know I shouldn't but it's hard" she nods her head "I know" I turn my body back around "Wanna walk with me to 1st block?" she nods "Sure"

"I already have a person sitting at my table but Nick sits in the back all by his lonesome" I smile "I guess I'll sit back there then" I continue walking until I can plop down in a seat behind the table Lily pointed out.

5 minutes later, after the warning bell rings, Nick takes a seat beside me. "Hey, where'd you go? I didn't see you" I shrug my shoulders "I went to my locker and Lily came to talk to me" he nods slowly "Where's you're locker at?" "It's locker number 313" he frowns "Well my locker is number 326 how come I didn't see you?" I shrug my shoulders again "You were to busy with you're friends" his face turns apologetic "Aw Miles I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there. You should've came over" "It's okay, I just didn't want to interrupt." He smiles "I don't care if you interrupt" I smile back and then the teacher barges in; carrying on about how today was going to be a bad day.

"Ready for you're second class of the day Miss Miley?" I roll my eyes "No, these class periods are to long" I let my head fall back "Miles they only last for one hour" I frown "And that's to long" he laughs "Okay Miles, let's get to class"

My strides are long, and I try to ignore as many of the faces that are staring at me as possible. It becomes impossible as the hall seems to get longer and longer. My ears tune in to the voices "Is that her?" I feel the person beside them nodding "You mean she actually did that?" the other voice takes it's turn "Yeah, I heard she was put in the crazy house for a while" my face crinkles up "Just for cutting?" the voices get louder as we walk toward the two girls who are talking "Yup, and Nick Jones is dating her! I figure he'll dump her in a few days, it's only a matter of time" I look over at the girls, spotting them instantly, they glare at me and turn to each other and start whispering so that it's to low for me to hear.

"Um I forgot something that I was suppose to get from Lily, I'll see you in Gym" he nods his head and I walk furiously, avoiding the wet tears strolling down my face.

I lock myself in the last bathroom stall, trying to keep my sobs as low as possible. They all know, everyone knows how big of a freak show I really am. Like always, my mind thinks back to cutting, the sweet sensation of the burn taking all my other pains away. I touch my wrist, desperately trying to find my rubber bands; I must have forgotten to slip one on my wrist this morning.

So I make a run for it, I escape, running all the way out the school doors until I'm finally home.

I use my spare key to open the door and I keep running up the stairs, up to my room. I sit down in the swivel chair behind my computer desk. My shaky hands hit the power button and I quickly grab a rubber band from the desk. It seems to take longer than usual for the computer to turn completely on but it finally does.

I open the internet with a double click of the left clicker. I type in the internet site I wish to go to and hit the enter button. It goes quicker. My eyes search frantically through the pages, searching for what I'm looking for. Then I find it.

'Tickets for flight to Tennessee: $48.00

Flight: October, 14 at 5:00 A.M.'

**(A/n: I'm not really sure if this is right, if it isn't just go with it, please)**

I click on the buy button, typing in all the information it asks. Four more days, just four days of suffering and then I will be free.

A message pops up on the screen 'You will receive you're ticket(s) in 2 days'

My phone starts ringing so I pull it out of my back pocket, Nick. "Hello?" his breathing is at a quick rate "Miles! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you?" I bite my lower lip "Um, I decided to go home" he sighs "But nothing else happened right?" My eyes instantly look at the screen, still telling me when I will receive the ticket. "No, nothing else happened, I promise" he lets a deep breath escape from his mouth "Thank God, okay I'll be over in a few minutes" I crinkle my forehead "Why?" "I want to make sure" a loud beeping noise coming from the phone telling me that he has hung up.

I click the OK on the screen and exit out of the website, clearing my history just in case.

A few minutes later my bedroom door swings open revealing a flustered looking Nick. "Thank God you really are okay" he puts his hands on his knees, breathing deep breaths in and out. I walk over to his pale body and rub his back gently "Sorry I scared you Nicky, I just needed to get away" his face scrunches up "Why? I thought everything was going great" I frown "It was until…" my sentence trails off but of course he doesn't get it "I heard some girls talking in the hall on our way to class" he removes his hands from his knees and pulls me into a hug "And that's why you asked to go see Lily, even though you really didn't" I nod into his chest, not allowing the ready tears to fall. "It's okay Miles, you can cry" I shake my head "No, I don't want to" he smiles "Are you still coming to school though?" I shrug "Give me like 5 more days" he tilts his head to the side "Why five days?" I lick my lower lip, "Because, it'll just, it'll probably take me that long to recover, I mean if I feel better before then I'll come back before five days. It's just an estimate" I can tell the lie is bad, but I can't tell him to give me five days because in five days I'll be out of here. I sigh.

The next few days go by fairly quick, I've managed to pack everything I plan on taking with me to Tennessee without anyone noticing, and now it's time. 12 A.M. by my cell phone's clock. I pick up a pen, re-tracking everything that I have planned on telling everyone in this farewell letter. I write the letter quickly, and fold it into a half when I hear the taxi beeping its horn outside of the house. Luckily, Jackson is gone to his girlfriend's house so I don't have to worry about him being suspicious by the obnoxious sound.

I load all my bags into the trunk and hop into the backseat "Where to?" my voice is soft and friendly "California Airport, please" he nods his head and automatically presses his foot down on the pedal, not really caring about the speed limit. I manage to keep myself from looking back at my neighborhood, keeping my eyes closed until I feel the car come to a stop. The guy reaches his hand into the back seat, holding it out with his palm up. I place a fifty dollar bill in his hand and he takes it gracefully.

I collect all my bags from the back and pull them into the building; it's huge, just like I remember it. My eyes glance over the board ahead of me 'Flight to Knoxville, Tennessee: 5:00 a.m. Go Right' I wheel myself right and come upon another board 'Flight to Knoxville Tennessee: 5:00 a.m.' A big arrow points down to a lady standing behind a podium, I walk up to her, dragging my bags on the floor "Ticket please" her voice if groggy. I hand her the ticket and she tears and punches certain spots, "Just stay inside the ropes" she points forward and I follow her lead eventually getting to my favorite part.

"Put you're bags here please Miss" I follow his instructions, placing my bags on the large conveyer "And step that uh way" I walk to the next guy wearing a navy colored suit and he scans over my body with a metal detector quickly. "You're good" I follow the rest of the people and realize that I'm finally here.

I incline the steps gradually, not willing the tears to fall. This place had way too many bad memories for me to be sad about leaving. I plop down in the seat that has the same number as the one on my ticket, fold my hands on my lap, and look down at my pale fingers. The tears fall freely, bringing pictures of all the people that actually care about me into my memory. "I love you guys" my voice is barely a whisper and I let the crying grow heavier, not caring what the other people around me think.

Nick's POV

I walk down the familiar sidewalk, just like I do everyday. The sky is dark gray, shouting rain. I quicken my pace when I hear thunder. I knock on the door of the Stewarts house, nothing. I knock louder, still nothing. I take the key out of my pocket and unlock the door, it seems quiet "Miles, are you up?" It seems unusual for her not to be making a lot of racket upstairs to come down and meet me before I leave for school, maybe she's decided to go back and she's just getting ready.

That's when I see it, a paper the shade of Miley's favorite color, purple, folded in half. Curious, I make my way to the table 'Jackson, Nick, Lily, Kevin, Joe, and anybody else who cares' it reads in her perfect cursive handwriting. I pick the letter up with shaky hands, afraid of what has happened.

'Guys,

You've probably noticed by now that I'm not home. I'm sorry about this and I hope you understand that is has become to much. By now I'm probably to my destination and don't worry I'm fine. Just know that I do care for you too and that I will always be thinking of you while I'm away.

Jackson- Don't think that my running away has to do with you're 'bad brothering' or whatever you want to call it, because it's not. It's simply for the fact that California holds to many memories, painful memories that I'm not willing to think of anymore.

Lily, Kevin, Joe- You guys have been awesome and I feel really bad for just putting you out like that, please understand.

and Nick- I love you so much Nick, don't ever doubt that. You know just as well as I do that my time in Cali. Has been rough. You should understand the most. I hope you're not mad at me even though you have every right to be. I love you more than my life itself and I hope to talk to you some time in the future.

All my love,

Miley'

The paper falls from my trembling hands as the tears continue to roll down my face "Miley!" I call through the house, praying for her not to be gone just yet. I run up the wooden stairs, and fling her bedroom door open, the bed looks untouched, but the walls don't. Every picture is gone. I search through her drawers only to find all her clothes gone too. My body sinks to the floor, she's gone.

It takes me a while to recover but I manage to get my cell phone from my back pocket and find her name in my address book, I hit the green button and hold the phone up to my ear "Hey it's Miley, sorry I can't answer you're call. I'm probably busy with something really lame. Leave me a- well you know the routine" BEEEEEEEEEEP. I quickly hit the end button.

Miley's POV

The ring tone makes the tears shed quicker, his picture pops up on the screen and that's doesn't help either. I desperately want to answer, but I won't allow him to hear me like this, let alone give him a chance to beg me to come home, because I know I would.

I push my finger up against the doorbell and listen as the noise rings through the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Chapter skips around a bit. Sorry 'bout that.**

Bleeding Loner-Chapter 14

"She's gone" my voice is barely above a whisper as I tell them the answer to their question 'Where's Miley?' of course they don't stop there "Where's she gone to?" Lily is already letting the tears seep out of her eyes as Joe asks the firm question "I don't know" a single sob manages to escape and I flick away a stray tear.

"Well, have you tried calling her?" Jackson pipes in, his voice shaky "Yes" I avert my gaze from the ground to look over at Jackson, his face is red and splotchy, and his eyes match. "Did she answer?" his voice goes weak, I nod my head "No" he curls his hands into fists and his whole body starts to shake "Well try again!" my head sinks again "I tried many times to contact her Jackson, I figure we should just give her some time" I see a tear leak from the corner of his eye "How could she leave like that? Without even saying goodbye?" I pull the purple paper out of my back pocket and hand it to him. His eyes skim over the letter and he falls down on his knees "She's gone" I let my body fall into the chair below me as I let the quiet sobs escape.

(Insert a Line Here)

"Miley! What are you doing here?" I pucker my lips "Um, I know this is kind of short notice, and I probably should have called first, but is it alright if I stay here for a while?" she smiles, showing off her perfectly white teeth "Of course Miles, you know I'm always here for you" I nod my head "Thanks aunt Daisy" She moves out of the way of the door and I walk into the living room "You know where the guest room is Miles, you can go on up and settle in" I nod my head and walk down the long hallway until I come to the fourth door on the right wall.

I slip into the room, same as always. The walls are a caramel brown looking color, with black linings around the window and the door frame. All the furniture, the comforter and the shades for the window are a reddish pink. I take a whiff of the air and let my bags thump against the wood floor beneath me.

I've visited Aunt Daisy many times; Daisy is Aunt Dolly's sister, just not quite as goofy as Dolly. Her house has always comforted me, sometimes when we would come down to visit the family dad would always stay with my Granny but I always insisted on staying with Aunt Daisy because her house made me feel at home.

I yell back into the house that I'm going to take a nap, "Okay! Come get me when you wake and we can do something!" also another thing about Aunt Daisy I like, she loves doing things, it's like she can't stand still, kind of like me. "Okay" I plop down on the bed, pulling my phone out of my back pocket, 56 missed calls. I hit the view button: Nick. A low sigh escapes from my dry lips as I turn my phone off, of course this is going to be hard, I am leaving the ones I love back in California. But then I look on the easy side, leaving all the memories.

I throw my phone onto the top of my bags and snuggle underneath the covers, and then sleep overtook me.

_The reflection is terrible; gray eyes, pale skin and white lips. The person squints her eyes and then I realize… it's me. I force a smile to form upon my lips, only making my mirror image worse. My hair is ruffled, like it hasn't had a good brushing in months. There are no signs of make-up on my poorly took care of face._

_I move my gaze down, focusing on my attire. Black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I wipe at my forehead, beads of sweat are rolling down my face, yet my skin is cool. I catch a glimpse of the skin before me, just as pale as my face, almost see through, or so it seems that way. My wrist is small, I figure my long slender fingers could wrap around it almost two times._

_From the corner of my eye I see a glimpse of something shiny, something I've seen before. Without thinking my hand reaches out and grabs the silver object. I hold the small thing close to my face, examining it. It warms my skin, my eyes shut. I feel a prick and then liquid, my eyes reopen. A reddish substance runs down my index finger, tickling my palm and then eventually fading away leaving a trail of crimson afterwards. The color fascinates me, I beg myself for more. I pull the object up to top of my left arm, sliding the corner all the way down to the bend of my arm._

_Like the beginning of a tree being chopped down, my arm slices open. The amazing looking liquid gushes, pouring out both sides of the slice. Beautiful. I feel my pulse from the tips of my fingers, it slows. My body drops to the ground, but I still can't get enough. The substance continues to flow, not seeming to want to stop._

_The battle to keep my eyes open becomes a battle. Soon enough, the other side wins, my eyes close shut and my heart stops._

I jerk up into a sitting position, beads of sweat rolling down my face, I feel the urge to scream but I know Aunt Daisy will get worried.

My mind wonders, what's this dream mean? Does it mean that cutting is a part of me now and I have to have it, because I don't have to have it! I'm done with that, it was horrible part of my life and I'm never going back.

I wipe the sweat off my face with the sleeve of my shirt and get out of the bed. I walk into the living room "Hey Aunt Daisy, I'm up" she turns around, smiling "Great! Now we can get out!" her eyes are a bright blue, you'd almost think she has contacts "So, I was thinking while you were asleep that we could go see a movie, then maybe go to the mall?" I nod my head "Sounds good"

(Insert line here)

"That movie was hilarious" the laughing rolls of our tongues, both of us clutching our sides "I know" we finally reach the parking lot, the sky is pitch black "Maybe we won't make it to the mall today Miles" I nod "Okay, let's just head home, I'm kind of tired anyways" truth is, I'm exhausted and I was going to ask Aunt Daisy if we could just skip the second part of the trip anyways.

"Do you want anything to eat Miles?" Daisy unlocks the door and we both go into the house "I already had 3 bags of popcorn and 2 pops, I think I'm good" she laughs "I guess you're right, I just didn't want you to go to bed hungry" I smile "Trust me, if I was hungry I would tell you" she smiles back "Okay I'm trusting you on that" a small laugh erupts from my mouth "Okay, Goodnight Aunt Daisy" she gives me a hug and kisses my forehead "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning" "You think we could have bacon and eggs in the morning?" she laughs "Of course".

I pick my phone off of my bags and turn it back on. My body flops down on the mattress and soon enough the foam forms to my body '1 new text message' I click the open button…

**To: Miley**

**From: Cassie**

**Hey Miles I tried calling but no one answered. My grandma finally came and I'm living with her now. Call me soon! =).**

A long gush of air breaks out from my mouth, I had forgotten all about Cassie moving to Malibu, and now I'm in Tennessee. Do I call her? Would I be able to handle it… or would I just cave?

Another message pops up on the screen…

**To: Miley**

**From: Nick**

**You obviously won't answer you're phone, so I'm trying a different route. Please, Please, Please, either e-mail or text or call me back. I just need to know that you're safe. I love you.**

I gulp and start typing, I can handle _this._

**To: Nick**

**From: Miley**

**I'm fine.**

I click the send button and Cassie's message pops back up, I start typing again.

**To: Cassie**

**From: Miley**

**Cass! I miss you! I've moved to another state but hopefully we can meet up some time.**

More than likely I'm not going to meet up with her that will only make me want to go back to California and like I've said many times before, I can't handle the memories.

I close my eyes, praying that I can actually rest instead of having a repeat of my last sleep.

(insert line here)

I stare down at the screen, she's alright. "Guys she's okay" everyone decided to crash at our house tonight because we are all so devastated "How do you know?" I pointed down to my cell phone "She sent back a text message" everyone let out a breath, as long as she is safe and happy I should be happy to right?

Jackson jerks my phone from my hands and stares at it with wide eyes "But how do we know its Miley, oh my god what if Miles got kidnapped!" I shake my head vigorously "Stop it Jackson! Just don't think like that. She's alright, I'm sure of it"

I crawl back on to the top of my bed and curl up under the covers. Jackson throws my phone back to me and returns to his sleeping position, even though he probably won't sleep. Poor guy, he's really tore up. Who knew that a brother would be that worried about their sister?

I scroll down my address book, staring at her name, not daring to hit the call button, knowing that I'll only get hit by another gush of pain when her answering machine pick up.

(insert line here)

(Next Day)

I pull my body up in the bed, running my fingers through my tangled hair. I grab my cell phone from the nightstand beside the bed and flip open the cover, '1 new message' I open the text message and read it thoroughly.

**To: Miley**

**From: Cassie**

**Aw =( I was hoping to get to see you Milezz! I even got you a present; maybe sometime I could bring it to you, or just mail it. Whatever, I just want you to get it; I really think you'll like it! I'm starting school next week! I'm so excited; this is like the first time I've been to public school in like ever! Are you doing OK? You didn't… you know… go back did you? Is that why you moved? Ahh shucks, grammy's calling me to go back-to-school shopping. ILY Milezz! Luv, Cass.**

I tilt my head to the side, and start typing the letters.

**To: Cassie**

**From: Miley**

**Thanks for the present Cass, maybe one day I'll see you again. I'm not really sure what's going to happen at this point though. I'm excited for you, getting to go to public school and all, I know how badly you've been wanting to go… just remember what I told you… it's not THAT great! Don't worry Cass, I'm fine. I just needed to get away, escape that crazy lil town where everyone … knew. Here's my screen name so you don't have to text me all the time, if you want to write something long: Milezzbabyy244 Love, Milezz.**

I click the send button and flip my phone shut. I climb out of the tall bed and walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Morning Smiley! I made bacon and eggs, just like you asked for. Give me a second and I'll put it on the table. "Thanks Aunt Daisy" I sit down in the kitchen chair and watch as she flicks the eggs out onto a plate.

She hands me a plate and I automatically scoop out a generous amount onto my plate, but leaving enough for Aunt Daisy. I pick up three pieces of bacon and start chewing on the first piece. Aunt Daisy takes a seat in front of me and puts enough food on her plate for her. "So, what are you doing today Miley?" I shrug my shoulders "I was thinking about calling up Leslie, maybe hang out with her for a while. Since it's been such a long time since I've seen her. Unless you had something planned, then I'll do that tomorrow or some other time" she shakes her head "No, I didn't have anything planned. I'll probably hit the mall while you catch up with you're friends. I have a spare key I'll give you just in case you get home earlier than I do" I nod my head and scoop up a bit of eggs with my fork.

"Miley, I hope you don't mind my asking, but how long do you think you're going to be here?" I gulp down the eggs "Well, I mean, I'm not really sure, if you need me to leave that's okay, I'll go stay with Aunt Dolly or somebody" she cuts me off "No, Miles, I was just curious about you're sudden trip down here. I don't mind you staying here, I love it actually, it's fun to not be the only one in this house" I sigh "I was having a rough time at home." She nods.

I pick my plate up from the table when I'm done "Do you want me to do the dishes?" she picks up her own plate and shoves it in the sink "Nah, it's not really that hard to rinse the plates off and stick them in the dish washer, I'll be good. You should go call you're friend, so you guys can spend the rest of the day together." I smile "Alright Aunt Daisy"

I run down to my room, searching my address book for Leslie. I hit the send button and hold the phone up to my ear "Hello?" her voice sounds excited "Hey Leslie" I hear a loud gasp coming from the other end of the phone "MILEY! Oh my gosh Miley! Tori, it's Miley!" I hear a clicking sound and then Tori's voice fills my ears "Miley! I haven't heard from you in such a long time!" I stifle a giant squeal and reply "Tori! Leslie! I've missed you guys!" I can hear them jumping up and down, probably trying to conceal themselves but realizing that they are failing "Some guy called us up a few weeks ago and asked us to come to a party in California but we couldn't manage to talk our parents into letting us come, sorry" I shrug my shoulders "It's alright, it wasn't anything special" okay maybe I'm smudging just a bit but I don't want them to feel bad "So, back to the reason I'm calling" they stay quiet so I continue "I'm back in Tennessee and" they cut me off, screaming to high heavens and jumping around making louder stomps than before, after everything gets more calm I keep going "And I thought that we could get together today and hang out?" Leslie screams into the phone "Of course! Meet us at the mall in like 10 minutes!" I smile "What store?" they debate it out loud, trying to deicide which store they wanted to visit the most "Urban Outfitters! Come quick!" they holler out a bye and I shut my phone.

"Aunt Daisy, do you think you could take me to the mall?" she nods her head "Of course!" we walk outside and hop into her white SUV. I can feel my hands shaking, anxious to see my old friends.

(insert line here)

I run my fingers through my hair, trying to keep a smile on my face "Tonight you guys have a charity concert for diabetes, of course, and tomorrow night you have a move premiere to attend. When other things come up I'll tell you boys, the limo will arrive tonight around 6 so be ready." My dad/manager tells us. Tonight is our first concert for a charity in months; personally I love these concerts, just knowing that I'm doing good for other people. But I have a feeling tonight just isn't going to be a good night.

(At the concert)

"Give it up for the Jones Brothers!"

(insert line here)

"Miley!" my name echoes through the large area filled with a numerous amount of people, I wave in Leslie and Tori's direction, picking up my walking pace. They both engulf me in a hug, I take in Leslie's strong vanilla scent, it's soothes me. "Oh my goodness Miley Stewart I cannot believe you are in Tennessee, how long are you back for?" I shrug my shoulders "I'm thinking about moving back" the words slip out of my mouth easily, but the pain rips through my insides. Moving back to Tennessee, away from Nick.

"Yay! This is awesome! Com'n guys let's get to shoppin'" Tori drags us into the store and we start rummaging through the racks of clothing.

Once we've spent a little over an hour in Urban Outfitters we check-out and decide on other things to do.

"I'm hungry" Leslie groans "Tori, you're always hungry!" Tori shrugs her shoulders while Leslie rolls her eyes "I say we go get some ice cream, and then head back to Leslie's house and watch bunches of movies!" Tori hasn't changed, and Leslie is right, Tori is always hungry "Alright Tori, let's go get you some ice cream" I link my arms with Leslie and Tori's and we make our way to PinkBerry.

Tori called her mom before we ordered our ice cream, telling her to come and get us so we wouldn't have to walk home.

"So Miles are you seeing anyone?" I inhale a spoonful of ice cream in, a picture of Nick flashes into my mind and I feel my heart break an inch farther "Um, No" my voice is squeaky "Well, you know that boy James from school?" I nod my head, how could I forget, he followed me around 24/7 claiming his undying love for me "Well I was talking to him the other day and he said that he still has a crush on you" and apparently, his love has yet to die.

(insert line here)

"Give it up for the Jones Brothers!" My brothers and I walk out onto the stage, waving in different directions. I force a smile to spread across my face, not allowing my teeth to show.

"Hey everybody, we want to thank everyone for coming out and supporting this cause!" Joe yells into the microphone, smiling out at the crowd. Everyone burst out into screams "The first song we're going to sing is called Burnin' Up!" Once again the crowd erupts and our band starts to play. Soon after I start strumming on my guitar and Joe starts to sing into the microphone.

Everyone claps as we walk off the stage; a frown mounts itself on my face once I get out of the view of the audience. She's safe, she's safe, she's safe. How come this isn't helping?

"Hey guys" I glance over and see an old friend from New Jersey, Stephanie. "Hey Stephanie" she walks over and gives each of us a hug "What are you doing here?" Joe asks "I heard the Jonas Brothers were playing at this charity concert and I missed my buddies so I came to watch them" she smiles and walks over to my side, whispering in my ear "And I need to talk to you" my face twists up in confusion, the frown still there. "Umm, okay" my brothers give me odd looks and I shrug my shoulders as Stephanie pulls me over to our dressing room.

**A/n: OK so today school got called off for snow. =). So, I'm at home bored, until later when me my cousin and a friend are going to see Twilight!! But until then I'll probably be writing on this story (Chapter 15 isn't done yet, but it should be today) SO review so I can update sooner!!!! Peace-Love-Jonas-Always.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe we could call him up" Leslie nudges my arm and I laugh, a shock of pain zips through my body just by thinking about it "I don't know about that guys… I'm not really into the whole dating thing right now" they nod there heads.

I take another bite of my ice cream "Miles?" I look up at Tori who has a frown on her face and is slightly looking down "Yes?" she tilts her head up just a bit "When Jackson called to invite us to that party he told us it was a welcome home party because you had to go away for…" her sentence trails off and I drop my spoon into my bowl, had my troubles followed me here, could I ever escape this? Once she realizes that I'm not going to talk she continues "for cutting. Is that true?" I gulp loudly and nod my head slowly, focusing my eyes on the table "Why Miles?" I bite on my lower lip, I'm trying to escape not invite my problems elsewhere "I was having friend problems" I don't allow my voice to crack but a single tear rolls down my face "Why didn't you call us Miles?" I sniffle "I don't know Tori, I was just really sad and I didn't think about" I crack and a loud sob bursts out of my mouth. Leslie comes over and embraces me in a hug "Way to ruin a good day Tori"

The tears continue to roll for over and hour before they finally get me to calm down.

"I'm so sorry guys" my voice is still hoarse and Leslie grabs her purse "Mom's here" she points toward her mom standing just a few feet away.

I push up on the seat, taking a standing position and walking behind Tori and Leslie "Hello Miley, I haven't seen you in a while" I nod my head "It's good to see you Phyllis" she tells us to follow her and soon after we're sitting in her blue range rover.

* * *

Nick's POV

I sit down on the couch, Stephanie following my lead and plopping down beside me. She turns toward me "I've missed you Nicky" I cringe, Miley calls me that "I've missed you to Steph" I try to make a smile appear but I'm drained of energy.

"Nick the real reason I came is because I've been wanting to tell you something for a really long time" she grabs my hand and twines her fingers with mine, I stare down at the unusual scene, those aren't the hands I want to be holding. Afraid that I'll hurt her feelings though I keep my hand in hers "And that is?" my voice is shaky, I'm afraid of where this conversation is going "Well I really like you Nick" I nod my head "And I really like you Stephanie" she shakes her head "No, Nick, I mean I really, really like you" I bite at my tongue, debating on what would be the best thing to say "Um, well, Stephanie" she places a finger over my lips cutting me off "Don't say anything yet, think about it first" she leans down and kisses my lips, my face scrunches up, she's no Miley. Her lips leave mine and she gets up, walking out the door.

"Man, what did she want?" I shiver "I don't know" Joe rolls his eyes "Nick she left out of here smiling like an idiot you must of said something to her" Once again, my face scrunches up after rethinking everything that happened "She told me that she really, really likes me and then she kissed me" Joe's eyes widen "And what did you tell her" I blink "I didn't tell her anything, she just left and told me to think about it" he sinks down on the couch beside me "Well what are you going to tell her" I throw my head back, groaning "I don't know, she's my best friend Joe, I don't have those kinds of feelings for her" he looks over at me "Then tell her that" I raise my head "But what if…" Joe sighs "Not everybody resorts to that like Miley did Nick, just tell her" I nod my head and pull my phone out of my pocket. "Not over the phone Nick" I laugh "I'm not going to tell her that over the phone Joe, I'm just checking to see if there's anything from…" he nods his head.

My screen is blank except for my background picture, a picture of Miley and I. I blow out a big huff of air and shut my phone "Nothing?" Joe asks, I shake my head and get in a comfortable position on the couch, closing my eyes.

"When are you going to tell Steph…?" I shrug my shoulders, keeping my eyes closed "Soon" Sleep takes over my body and I dream about one thing and one thing only, Miley.

* * *

Miley's POV

Leslie's room has changed; last time I was here the colors were bright, pink and yellow. Now the colors are more calm, brown and light blue. "I like what you've done with you're room Les" she nods slightly "Yeah, I figured it was 'bout time for a change" I giggle, remembering Leslie had the pink and yellow theme going on for at least 3 years.

"Miles about earlier" I cut her off, shoving my hand in the air "It's alright Tori, I don't mind. Let's just enjoy our time together, please" she nods her head and we turn our attention to the television "Okay I'm going to put in this one is that okay with everybody?" Leslie holds a DVD up in the air and I nod my head "Looks good to me" Tori agrees and Leslie pops the movie into the DVD player.

Halfway through the movie I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I excuse myself from Leslie's bedroom and sit down in the hallway. '1 new message' I click the open button and read it.

**From: Lily**

**To: Miley**

**Miles, I don't know where you are but everybody is worried about you. Especially Jackson, I know it seems hard to believe but it's true. And I'm really worried about Nick, he's really down. Please Miley, call or something. Just let us know you're safe. BTW Jackson doesn't believe the text message, he figures you've been kidnapped and someone else sent the message, so please Miles. Please. Lils.**

I stare down at my chipped nails before looking back at my phone. I exit out of the message and scroll down my address book, I stop at Lily's name. I click the send button and press the phone against my right ear, my hands start shaking and I realize this is a big mistake. The third ring fills my ear and I snap my phone shut, not yet, I'm not ready.

I let out a sigh and rest my head on the wall behind me, debating on whether this move was such a good idea, because here I sit, sad once again. It hits me, the reason I started cutting was because my friends abandoned me to be with the populars and then I made them promise to never do that again, and now I've turned the tables, abandoning them because I can't handle people who I don't even care about commenting about the past. I am a terrible friend.

I reach for the chain around my neck, that special necklace that Nick gave me before I went away to The Promising Place. **(A/n: I had totally forgotten about that necklace until I was re-reading my story. If you don't remember it's the gift Nick gives her as a 'Going Away' present)** I grasp my hand around it, my fingers forming the shape of the necklace, one single tears cascading down my broken face. I am a terrible girlfriend.

I push myself off of the floor and peek through the door into Leslie's living room, laughing at something funny happening on the movie. A frown etches it's way onto my face, my life isn't here anymore.

I sigh and promise myself, two weeks, I'll remain here in Tennessee for two weeks and then I'll make my way back to California. Maybe that's all I needed, a break from California and a trip back to my old home. Because Tennessee isn't my home anymore, California is.

My feet pad across the wooden floor and I take my seat back on Leslie's bed. They both smile back at me and I let the corners of my mouth incline upwards just a tad, I can't promise them anything.

I try to focus my attention back to the movie but it just doesn't seem as interesting as it was before. Before to long I avert my gaze from the television and focus on chipping the rest of my fingernail polish off, I really need to repaint my fingernails.

A gulp pushes down my throat and my eyes slip to my wrists, pale with tons of scars, from my mistake. Oh how I wish I could just erase all the tiny marks like an eraser wipes away the markings of a lead pencil. But I realize that's impossible, I'm stuck with this mistake for the rest of my life, for all eternity. I shut my eyes and picture my life before cutting, it's beautiful.

* * *

Nick's POV

"Nick, wake up it's time to go home" my eyes flutter open "What time is it Mom?" she shrugs her shoulders "I just told you, it's time to go home" I laugh and get up off the couch "Poor little Stephanie has been waiting for you to wake up for hours now, isn't it great that she came to visit us? Oh and she's going to be staying at our house while she's here" Mom smiles, she always loved Stephanie. "Alright mom let's get home" she nods her head and we stalk out of the dressing room.

"Nicky!" I groan "Steph!" I whip my body around and give her a small smile "Have you thought about what I said?" I nod my head, ready to spit every word out about how much I don't like her… like that. "Well?" her eyes brighten and her smile grows wide "Stephanie I… I… I really like you to" I bite on my lower lip, I can't help it, I can't crush her spirits like that, it's just not something Nick Jones does, besides, Miley's gone, and probably never coming back, giving us payback for leaving her out in the cold when we started high school.

Her eyes grow wide and she throws her arms around my neck, jumping up, and wrapping her legs around my waist "Oh gosh Nick, I love you" now it's my turn for my eyes to go wide, she pulls back and looks at me expectantly "Um, I, I lo-love yo-you too" my voice sounds unsure and I know why, I don't love her! She plants her lips on top of mine and pushes her tongue down my throat, I. Want. To. Gag.

Finally, she sets her feet down on the ground "Okay, I'm ready to go, did you're mom tell you that I'm staying with you guys for the rest of the month?" I stifle a groan and nod "Sure did" she smiles and twines her fingers with mine. A whole month of pure torture, but then I guess I'm off the hook because then she'll have to return to New Jersey and we'll be across the country from each other again.

She tugs on my arm pulling me out back and into the limo waiting for me outside. I sit down in an empty seat and instead of sitting in the seat beside me Stephanie plops down on my lap, curling her arms around the back of my neck. I don't even try to hide the frown taking over my face; it's going to be there for a long while so why should I care now?

Joe throws me a confused glance and I mouth 'I'll explain later' he nods his head and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Nick?" I look over at Joe again "Hmm?" he smiles "Miley called Lily" I smile "What'd she say?" Joe's face turns downward "She ended the call right when Lily was picking up her phone" I nod my head, maybe this is a sign, a sign that she's thinking about coming back?

"Who's Miley?" I roll my eyes and Stephanie turns around to look at me, I never noticed until now but her voice sounds like a 2 year olds, high and squeaky "She was my girlfriend until the other day" Stephanie smiles "Like I'm you're girlfriend now?" I nod my head, ignoring the pain ripping through my body "Yes Steph" I now have my own personal torture chamber and her name is Stephanie Clay.

**A/n: Welp, i guess Stephanie and Nick are a couple now.... sigh. Um, sorry this chapter is so short, it's just how it ended. =). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas, i'm running dry. AND Happy Thanksgiving! I don't know when i'll be able to update because i have to work on a scholarship application that is due before Christmas Break, so sorry if don't update... soon. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, unfortunately.**

**Thanks to NickJisoffmychain2828 for this wonderful idea. =) This chapter is dedicated to you not only for the idea but for you're wonderful reviews on other chapters.**

"Miley guess who just called?" I shrug my shoulders "No idea Tori, why don't you tell me" she smiles "Okay I will, it was James, apparently he heard that you were back in town and he wants to take you on a date!" she squeals, I try to shield my ears from the piercing noise "Tori, I told you that I didn't want to date anyone" her smile gets brighter "But you don't have to date him, just go out on a date with him, that's two totally different things" my face scrunches up in confusion "Um, okay, but don't you think that would be like leading him on or something?" she shakes her head "Of course not, let's just say you're going on this date to see if you're interested in him, so if you decide you want to date him you can, and then if you continue to say 'I don't wanna date anybody' then you can go in that direction to! See it works, I no I'm a genius!" I laugh "So, when's this 'date'?" once again, she squeals "Yay! Okay its Friday at Lisa's Homemade's Goods" It's been a while since I've been to Lisa's so this could be good "What time?" "Six o clock" I nod my head "Okay, I'll be ready"

"Okay, I better get home Miles, I have some homework to do, it being a Thursday and all, plus I still need some dinner so I'll come by tomorrow before six to help you pick out you're outfit and take you to Lisa's" I nod my head and say goodbye.

I sink back onto Daisy's guest room's mattress, it's soft. My eyes drift shut as I think about what I have gotten myself into, I've never liked this boy, in fact I always considered him kind of stalker-like. Which brings me back to how he ever found out I was back in Tennessee? Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

(insert line here)

**Nick's POV**

"Why don't you show Stephanie to the guest bedroom Nicholas?" I nod my head, groaning inwardly "Sure mom" Unwillingly I take Stephanie's hand and motion for her to follow me.

"So, this is a nice place you all have got here" I nod my head and try to exit out of the room "Wait, Nick" she tugs my wrist and slips her lips onto mine. "I love you" I force a smile and try to loosen her grip from my hand, but she has other plans.

Her other hand moves its way to my chest, guiding me toward the bed. I feel my feet fall out from underneath me and the cushion of the mattress underneath me. Her tongue makes its way down my throat and I fight with myself on the inside, I can't hurt her feelings. I feel her hand unbuttoning my shirt and I push her away "Stephanie, stop" she looks dejected "Why?" I bite on my lip, crap I've hurt her feelings "Because, I made a promise, remember?" she giggles "Oh silly Nicky I wasn't going to do THAT" I nod my head, unsure if her answer is really true and push myself out of the room. Finally taking in air, it seems less congested. Or maybe it was just the fact that I couldn't breathe with her mouth eating mine.

I walk back into the kitchen where mom and the rest of the family are waiting. "So, Nick, Joe here tells me that you and Stephanie are seeing each other" I nod my head and groan as I sit down in a chair "What about Miley?" I furrow my brow, Mom always wanted me to date Stephanie, I guess she likes Miley more "She's gone mom, no body knows where she is, and she won't pick up her phone. I'm not going to sit around and mope" Okay, that's a lie. I want to sit around and mope, cry for Miley, try to call her everyday for the entire twenty-four hours. But I have to be the nice guy and date Stephanie, but not only because I'm a nice guy, but because I'm afraid she'll resort to what Miley did, cut. And I can't allow myself to make another person do that to themselves.

"Nick, we all know that you don't like Stephanie like that so why cause her the pain of not being loved back?" my body grows mad "Because Mom, Miley's not coming back!" I storm out of the room, up the stairs and slam the door to my bedroom.

Instantly the tears prick my eyes and I slide down the wall, curling up into a tiny ball and wailing, memories flash into my head, making me relive not just everything good that happened between Miley and I, but the bad things as well.

Flashback **(A/n: I figured we should have a flashback in Nick's POV of when he was… the bad guy.)**

"_Hey Miley, think fast!" Amber's voice booms throughout the gym, she throws the basketball in her hand with all her force at Miley. Miley's head whips around and her eyes widen her face terrified. The ball smacks her in the face, and she looses her balance, falling to the ground._

_I manage to see the single tear that rolls down her face as she tries to stand back up, trying to escape away from all the laughs that echo throughout the gym walls._

_I want so badly to run over and pick her up, rock her in my arms and tell her that everything's okay, but now I've betrayed her, and I'm one of the enemies. Amber nudges my shoulder, laughing loudly and I quickly pick up and start laughing along with everyone else._

_Her eyes connect with mine and a frown appears on my face, but the laughing continues. Something's not right, her once bright blue sparkling eyes are now a gray dull looking color, showing no hint of happiness, and it's my entire fault._

_She breaks out into a run and exits the gymnasium doors, my laughing continues until everyone else's dies down._

_(Later that day)_

_I see Lily standing at my locker "I heard about what happened in gym" her voice is cold "It was pretty harsh" my eyes find the ground "Something's wrong with her Nick, I can tell" I put my arms around her and try to control the sobs breaking out of her mouth "I can tell to Lils" she looks up at me with tear filled eyes "We've gotta do something, talk to her, let her know that we still love her" I release my grip from around her body "But Lils, what will the others think?" she nods "I know, let's just give it a few more days and see if she looks any better" but we know that we aren't going to check on her, we've been saying 'Give it a few more days' for 6 months now._

End Flashback

I throw my head back, looking at the surroundings of my room. It's dirty; I haven't been in the mood to clean up. I get up from the ground and walk over to my dresser, opening the bottom drawer on the right; I dig through the clothes until I fill the paper.

It's her school picture from the 8th grade, the last school picture that she gave me. Her brown hair is flowing down her face in soft, natural curls. She has on the shirt that I always told her looked best on her, it's a deep purple and has a v-neck cut. Her smile is bright, wide, comforting. Her eyes blue, sparkling and warm. Her face, happy, soothing and just herself.

"Miley, please come back, please" I place the picture carefully back into the bottom of the dresser drawer, covering it up with my clothes.

I hear a knock on my door and whisper "Come in" the door swings open and to my dismay in walks Stephanie "Hey, I heard you crying from the outside of you're door. Are you okay?" I shake my head "Stephanie could you just leave, I need some time to myself" she nods her head and exits my room, shutting the door.

I walk over to my bed and pull out my notebook from underneath the bed

_Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
Try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push, push, pushing me away_

I continue to write, and when I'm done, I'm satisfied.

Something hits me like a gush of wind on a breezy day, the computer.

I shove the song book back under my bed and rush down the stairs "I'm going over to Miley's house, I have an idea" I feel Kevin and Joe following me and I run over to Miley's house, allowing myself in.

"Hey Jackson" he gives me a small wave and continues moping, staring at the television screen.

I run up the stairs and into Miley's room, turning her computer on "Okay, so what exactly is you're plan?" I point toward the computer "If she didn't clear her history then we can see which tickets she bought, and then we'll know where she's at" I open up the internet and click the down button, nothing. "Crap" Kevin pipes in "Move, I know how to do this" **(A/n: Okay I'm not really sure how they do this but I know that there is some way to check the history on the computer and not just on the internet… thing)** With a click of a few buttons Kevin has the complete history of her computer on the screen, I scroll down the list and spot the familiar website we use when we're ordering our plane tickets to visit other states for concerts or just a simple vacation.

I left click on the website and copy the address; I click back over to the internet site and paste the address into the correct spot. The screen changes…

'This flight to Tennessee was on October, 14. Please check our listings for other flights to Tennessee'

Tennessee, duh I should've known she would go back to her hometown "I think we should get tickets and fly down there" I agree "Yeah Kev good idea, buy three" he makes his way through the site and buys three tickets to Tennessee. "We're leaving tomorrow" I nod my head

"Guys when we get down there how are we going to find Miley? She could be anywhere in Tennessee" I remember back to the seventh grade when I was over at Miley's house playing 20 questions.

"_Okay, you're turn to ask the question Nick"_

"_If you ever went back to Tennessee where would you stay?"_

_Her face crinkles up "That's a weird question"_

_I shrug my shoulders "Doesn't matter it's my question"_

_She smiles "Probably my Aunt Daisy's house, that's my Aunt Dolly's sister. She's really nice, that's usually where I stay when I go to Tennessee on vacation to see the family" I nod_

"_Okay you're turn to ask the question Miley"_

"Aunt Daisy"

(insert line here)

**Miley's POV**

"Aunt Daisy?" I hear her yell that she's in the kitchen and I yell back "Is it alright if I use you're computer" she yells back "Of course Miles, it's still in the same spot" I walk down the hallway, pass the guest room and into the study.

I sit down in the chair behind the desk and turn on the computer. Soon enough the mailing site pops up and I type in my screen name and my password. '2 new messages' I click on the blue letters and my messages pop up, I click on the one that is unread and from Cassie…

**To: MilezzBabyy244**

**From: CassieChixter**

**Milezzzzzz!!!!! How much do you like the screen name, I made it up myself! Anyway, I REALLYY enjoyed school shopping but I mean seriously what girl doesn't enjoy shopping? Grammy's just like I remember her to be, nice and caring. Plus she has lots of money so that's always nice *Just kidding* Umm, it's really late here and I'm really bored and that's why I'm mailing you. Well, I guess I will get off here and rearrange my room or something, bye, love you. Cass.**

I push my hand through my hair and start typing back.

**To: CassieChixter**

**From: MilezzBabyy244**

**Eh Cassie. Luvin' the screen name, totally fits you. Yeah, the shopping is always fun but the work when you actually get there is a nightmare. I'm realllyy glad you're having fun with you're Grandma, she sounds like a lot of fun. I'm thinking about coming back soon, I know it sounds kind of… dorky, I guess, of me. But I just had to think a few things through. Have you seen anybody around lately? Have you made new friends? Saw any really cute guys roaming around? LOL Write back "Chixter" Love you. Milezz.**

I hit the send button, ignoring the other message and walk back over to my room, jumping over onto the bed, picking up cell phone off the nightstand… nothing. Oh my, what if they stopped caring, what if they don't want me to come back, what if they hate me. Crap, Crap, Crap.

No, Miley, do not think like that. They love you, they want you to come back, they're just getting tired of calling and getting no answer, yeah that's it. Or… No, no Nick couldn't have a girlfriend causing him to be too occupied to even care about me, no that's definitely not it.

My finger slides over the end button and I hold it in, making the screen go blank. I throw the device back over to the nightstand and pull the duvet over my body.

How could I be so stupid to not even think about the people who actually cared? Stupid enough to not think back to what I made them promise? Because now I've broken the promise, even though I never said I wouldn't leave them, I feel like a traitor, I'm a bad friend.

(insert line here)

Nick's POV

I allow my body to roll back on the bed, ignoring the constant ringing of my phone, knowing that it's Stephanie trying to see if I'm 'ready to talk'.

My ceiling is bare, white and boring. My mind wanders off to tomorrow, what will I find? I don't even know where Aunt Daisy lives. But if somehow I could make Miley just pick up her phone and tell her, then I would know that everything is going to work out just fine.

The door swings open and my body jerks, my eyes flipping over to the commotion "Nick, why won't you pick up you're phone" I mumble under my breath "Because I knew it was you" she starts walking toward me "What was that?" I sigh "I just figured if you wanted to talk bad enough you would come up" I put on a smile and she lies down next to me on my bed.

Her fingers start to trace over my torso "Nicky" her voice is low, trying to sound seductive, it's not working "Yes Stephanie" I know I sound agitated and that's because I am and I don't feel like faking everything around her "I love you" I restrain myself from rolling my eyes and she starts kissing me "Steph" apparently she doesn't take it the way I want her to and she starts kissing me with more force.

I am a really bad friend, I mean I just lost the love of my life, and somehow I'm dating this girl. Stupid self for having to be so nice.

**A/n: This one's a little bit longer (tehe). Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…**

**Dedicated to: Photochik, for the AWESOME review.**

Miley's POV

(Friday)

"Miley, Tori's here" I glance over at the clock… 5. "Okay tell her to come on back" I walk over to my door, opening it and leaving it ajar before walking back over to my closet.

"Miley! Are you so ready for this date or what?" I laugh "Tor, seriously I'm not really interested." She shrugs and joins me next to the closet door "Let's go for something really dressy" I grimace "I was thinking more like casual, I'm just going to Lisa's!" she frowns "Okay, whatever, let's see" she rummages through my clothes, throwing random pieces of material out of the closed in space.

"This is perfect" she holds up a sky blue Juicy Couture t-shirt and faded skinny jeans "I like it, now shoes and jacket" she nods her head in agreement and looks over at my shoe rack while I pick through my jackets.

My fingers run along the familiar material of one of my coats "Perfect" my voice is just above a whisper and Tori squeals "Oh my gosh Miley these shoes are adorable!" I look over at the shoes she's holding in her hands, my favorite pair of Pedro Garcia's lay gracefully there, the runway inspired pump in black with a 4 and a half inch heel "They are beautiful huh?" she laughs "That's what I just said!" I join in on her laughter "Well what do you think about this?" she gawks "It was a gift from my dad a year ago for Christmas" the coat is a black color, matching the shoes, and known as the 'Bubble Coat' it's perfectly fitted around my waist and then flows out at my waist, ending right above mid-thigh "You're going to look irresistible" I groan, I don't want to look irresistible I want to look like someone who isn't interested but I decide I should look presentable, and this outfit is to cute to pass up wearing.

"Okay, now go get changed!" she pushes me out into the hallway, motioning with her hand toward the bathroom. Reluctantly I trudge toward the door, shutting it behind me and locking it.

I glance toward the mirror and stare at my reflection; it's not the best in the world. I can't help but wonder if this trip has hurt me more than it has helped. I pull my gaze away from myself and start throwing on the clothes.

"You look beautiful Miley" I bite on my lower lip "Um, thanks" I nervously glance toward the clock, 5:50 "Yeah, it's time to go if you want to make it on time" I nod my head and walk out of the guest room with Tori "Hey Miley, going out?" I curse myself inwardly for forgetting to tell Aunt Daisy but smile back at her "Yeah, with a friend" she smiles back at me "Alright, have fun and be back here at a decent hour" she gives me a small wink and I let out a small giggle "Don't worry I will" I grab my oversized purse and throw it over my shoulder, walking out the door with Tori on my heels.

**(A/n: Tori is 16 so she can drive and Miley is 15… so she can't, I don't know if I mentioned that before or not.)**

We hop into her dark blue SUV and she drives off.

(At Lisa's after Tori drops off Miley)

My eyes roam around the restraunt, searching for _him_. I don't spot his face so I take it upon myself to walk over to the cashier "Hi, do you know if Lisa is here?" before the teenager can answer… "Miley Stewart what are you doing here?" I emit a low squeal and turn around to see Lisa, the owner (obviously) and one of my favorite, older, friends "Lisa!!" I run toward her and she wraps her arms around my neck sweeping me around in a circle "I've missed you" I squeal, I feel her smile and she lets me out of her embrace "I've missed you too Miley, now tell me why you are here?" I laugh and she motions for me to sit down with her.

I tell her my whole story, starting from freshman year until now and she has to wipe at her eyes a couple of times before I finish. "Well, I'm glad to see you Miley" the chime from the door signifying it is being opened echoes through the room and I look over, it's James. I look back toward Lisa and start to rise from my sitting position "Well this is my 'date' I guess I'll talk to you later" she smiles and I put a smile on my face as I walk over to James.

He hasn't changed a bit; he's still the same scruffy, short haired geek I went to school with. "Hi James" he takes my hand in his and I jump slightly but I don't remove my hand and he leads me toward a corner booth. "Gosh Miley, I haven't seen you in forever" I sigh, he's talking as if we were always best friends when in reality he watched me from a distance and I looked back in disgust "I know" but I go ahead and play along "How have you been?" I laugh "It's a long story" he smirks "I've got time"

Instead of telling him the real story I make up a big lie, something along the lines of my dog dying and having a rough time because I was so attached.

He continues to try and make useful conversation but in my opinion it was just down right boring.

**Nick's POV**

'_Life's what you make it so let's make it-'_

I jump up from my bed, turning off my alarm clock and throw on the clothes I laid out last night.

I pull my suitcase along behind me and rush down the stairs, trying to make as little noise possible. "Do you want breakfast?" Kevin must've told mom our plans last night because she's already up cooking a full coarse meal "Mom, you didn't have to make us breakfast" she shrugs "I just wanted to make sure my boys were fed before you head out" I nod my head and sit down at the table, taking random foods from their plates.

Soon Mom joins me, putting food on her own plate and sitting down beside me "Nick" she sighs "I just want you to know that I love you, and I don't want you to date Stephanie just because when we lived in New Jersey I encouraged you to date her because I honestly think that Miley is the one for you" I smile "Mom, don't worry about me and Stephanie, it'll probably end before to long anyways" she gasps "Nick Jones you should be ashamed of yourself thinking that way" I sigh "I do mom, but honestly I said yes to her out of pure kindness, plus Miley was… is gone. And I just don't have any feelings for Steph that way" she smiles "I'm sure you'll do what's best Nicholas, you always do" I smile and take a bite of my breakfast.

"I smell food!" Joe… lots of noise and yelling later Joe sits down at the table, along with Kevin, grabbing very generous amounts of food onto his plate.

….

"Alright mom, were going to head out now so we can catch our flight" she nods her head and her eyes start to get wet "Mom, please don't cry" Kevin pulls her into a hug and rubs small circles on her back "Just be careful, okay?" we all nod "We will mom, we promise" Joe joins in on the hug, so I also embrace in the family hug "And you can call us on our phones any time you need us" she smiles "Alright boys you better leave, I don't want you to miss you're flight" we pull out of the embrace and give her a small smile before exiting the door.

We put our luggage in the back of Kevin's car and jump in, Kevin in the driver's seat, Joe in the passenger's seat, and me in the middle inclining toward the front with my head down, thinking about Miley.

….

"Flight 288 to Tennessee now loading" **(A/n: I have never rode on a plane so I'm sorry if this doesn't go in the exact order or is exactly what they say)** we pick up our carry on bag and board the plane, the smile on my face not one time fading.

….

"Now Nick, where is Aunt Daisy's house at?" I bite on my lower lip, crap _Aunt Dolly's sister_ "Go to Dolly's house" they look at me confused "Dolly is Daisy's sister, she would know where Daisy lives" my seventh grade year we all came down to Tennessee with Miley for her family reunion at Dolly's house so we know exactly where she lives.

….

_Ding Dong_ a very loud 'Come in' hits our ears and we twist the door knob, entering into the house.

Dolly comes into the sitting area and gasps "Boys, what are you doing here?" I push myself to the front of my brothers and smile "Miley came to Tennessee and we think she's staying at Daisy's house and we need directions" she smiles and grabs a sheet of paper, writing fiercely on the small sheet.

She hands us the paper and I grab it from her hands, looking down at the address "It's not to far from here, about 10 miles" I nod my head and we say our goodbyes, getting into the rented car and Kevin drives off.

….

Once again we hear the familiar _Ding Dong_ ring throughout the house, but this time the door swings open and a petite lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes stands in front of us with a smile on her face showing off her perfectly whitened teeth "Why hello there boys, can I help you?" her voice is gentle and it brings me back to Miley, she reminds me of her in every single way, with the exception of her eyes "Um, yes" like at Aunt Dolly's house I step to the front of my brothers and speak up "We were wondering if Miley was here?" I watch her carefully as she grips onto the door "Miley who?" I realize she's trying to make sure that we are kind people and not kidnappers or something so I keep my patience "Miley Stewart, my name is Nick and these are my brothers, Joe and Kevin, we're Miley's friends from California" her grip loosens but she still looks unsure "Well boys she isn't here right now"

You have got to be kidding me, is this some kind of silly joke or something because it's not funny "Where else could she possibly be?" she laughs "Relax there Nicky boy" her laughter rings through the house and once again she reminds me of Miley "She's staying here but right now she's with a friend down at Lisa's" I run my fingers through my messy curls and groan "Can we get directions to … Lisa's?" she motions for us to come in and we follow her into the kitchen.

"It's not far from here, it only takes a few minutes, let me call her up real quick" she starts to take her phone out of her pocket and I jump in "Could you please not tell her we're here" her forehead forms a crease as she gives me a funny look "For personal reasons" thinking about her figuring out we were here, she would probably just take up and run, and I can't handle not seeing her any longer.

"Oh and by the way my name's Daisy" I nod "I know, Miley talks about you a lot" she smiles politely and averts her gaze to the counter "Miles?" and so I listen to the part I can hear of the conversation.

"Are you still at Lisa's?, What time do you think you'll be getting home?, Okay I'll see you then, No I was just calling to make sure you made it there on time, Love you too sweetie, okay bye" her words cut me deep _Love you too sweetie_ I need to tell her I love her, I need to hear he voice, I need to see her beautiful face.

"She thinks she'll be home in about thirty minutes if you all would just like to hang around here until she gets back" before I can answer, protesting that I need to see her, now, Kevin answers "Yeah, that sounds great" I turn around flashing the meanest look my face has ever formed and then turn back around, smiling sweetly at Daisy "Well, you boys can have a seat on the couch and turn on the TV if you'd like, I'm going to bake some cookies" I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly excuse myself while Joe and Kevin go sit on the couch.

**Stephanie **a groan rolls out of my mouth as I hit the receive button "Hello?" I cross my fingers, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, it will be somebody else "Nicky! Where'd you go? I woke up this morning and you were gone!" I roll my eyes "I'm in Tennessee" she gasps dramatically "Why are you there?" I glance up at a clock on the wall and check the time "I'm here to see a friend" she whines "Well why didn't you take me with you Nicky??" Nicky, why does she have to call me that? I only like it when it's coming from Miley's lips "Because I wanted to come alone, give me a break Steph!" I slam the phone together and push it back into my pocket, maybe I'm overreacting but she gets on my nerves, maybe if I keep acting this way she'll break up with me.

I walk back into the living room and Joe turns around "Stephanie?" I nod my head and plop down on the couch "I need to see Miley"

**Miley's POV**

I swirl my finger around the tip of my glass, James is drowning on about his 'future plans', I guess he thinks It's going to impress me or something, but it's not. It's only making my head hurt.

I jump with glee when I feel a vibration against my butt _Please let it be Tori telling me she's coming to save me_ "Excuse me James, I need to take this call" I take the phone out of my pocket _Aunt Daisy_, crap, "Hello?" my voice probably sounds a little grouchy, but I can't help it, my head hurts. "Miles?" I get up from my seat and walk over to the opposite side of the room "Aunt Daisy, this is the worst night of my life, anyways what do you need?" pause "Are you still at Lisa's?" I nod my head an then feel silly when I realize I'm only on the phone "Yes I am" "What time do you think you'll be getting home?" I scrunch my face together but answer anyways "Probably in another 30 minutes, if not sooner, but only if I can get Tori to come pick me up early" "Okay I'll see you then" I groan silently wanting to stay away from James as long as possible "Okay Aunt Daisy, I love you" "Love you too sweetie" I pause for a good length of time "Well, bye" "Okay, bye" I hear the familiar click and keep the phone pressed to my ear, I rotate my body to see if James is looking in my direction, he isn't.

I quickly pull the phone from my ear and scroll down to Tori's name, hit the send button and hold the phone back up to my ear. The annoying ringing noise cuts off one ring later and Tori's chirpy voice fills my speakers "How's it goin' Miles?" I groan "It's terrible Tor, you've got to come get me, please, I'm begging" I hear her sigh on the other end "Okay, I guess I'll come get you, see you in about 5 minutes" 5 minutes, I can handle that "Okay, see you then" I slowly walk back to the table.

"Who was that?" gosh why does this dude have to be all up in my business? "That was Tori, she's coming to get me so we can erm, go shopping" I put on the fakest smile, and he buys it, this guy is pathetic "Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you another time then" and he gets up and leaves, I watch in amazement as he tramples out the door, almost tripping on the sidewalk. My mouth gapes open, this is the worst date I have ever been on.

_5 minutes later…_

"Miles?" I smile up at Tori and grab her hand "Where's James?" I laugh "You'll never believe what happened" rage fills my voice as I speak, well more like yell "He comes in here, late, yes late, I mean seriously do not show up late! And then all he talks about is his future and how school is and blah, blah, blah, I mean really it was annoying" I continue to blab and I realize, when I'm on my last sentence that we're outside, I open the door and turn to face Tori "And then he just gets up and leaves" I realize my voice is a little louder than necessary and Aunt Daisy is probably behind me now, ready to ask me what happened "Worst date of my life! I mean he just walked out, Tori!!!" I watch as her mouth gapes open "I know that's exactly what I did, Aunt Daisy do you have any ice-" I freeze.

This isn't supposed to be happening, I mean no this isn't really happening, this is a dream. I burst out in a fit of laughter and when they give me funny looks I realize that this isn't a dream and the Jones brothers really are sitting in front of me, in Tennessee, at my Aunt Daisy's house, in her living room. "What- Why are you all here?" my voice is shaky and suddenly I flush pink, I did not just scream about how bad of a date I just went on "Miles you're home early" I look over at Daisy and give her a slight smile "Um, yeah I wasn't having a very good time" my voice is low and I rush back to the guest room.

I slam the door shut and place my cool fingers on my hot cheeks, cooling down the flushed skin. Why am I making a big deal out of this? This is good, they actually care about me so much that they figured out where I was and came to get me, or see me or whatever they're doing. "Miley?" instantly, I melt, his voice is so sweet "Yes?" I walk slowly over to the door "Will you open the door please?" his voice is to sweet to resist and what am I really hiding for? Embarrassment? Why should I care if I went on… a kind of forced date and came in the door yelling about it? Besides I just realized just how much these people love me, I truly am worth something, even if it's just the tiniest bit.

My entire hand is shaking and I slowly move it toward the doorknob, the cool metal is grasped in my hand and I slowly turn it, I pull back on the door and it creaks. And there standing in front of me is my angel. The one person that I've me desperately wanting to see since before I even got on the flight to come to Tennessee. "Hi" my voice is weak, and his smile makes jitters run up and down my spine making me shiver. The space between us is killing me, unlike what I felt when I was across the room from James, and I rush forward, slinging my arms around his waist and allowing our bodies to collide. His scent over powers me, almost making my knees collapse from beneath me "I've missed you" his arms snake around my neck and his face comes down to my ear "I've missed you too"

**A/n: I know this is going kind of fast, but I am a very impatient person and I can't stand not having Nick and Miley together. Plus I was running out of ideas for Miley in Tennessee, I had a few ideas for Nick and Stephanie, but I decided against it. Right now, let's get Miley back to California, or at least with Nick.**

**So it's almost Christmas and i'm super duper exciteed. Tonight was the night of my church's play which i had a part in and boy was it nerve wrecking. ANYWHO, as a special Christmas Present you all could review this chapter with extra special comments and then go read my newest oneshot 'Christmases when you were mine' and review it as well. It'd make my 2008 Christmas experience 10x better. =) Love you guys and it depends on how many reviews i get as to when the next chapter will be posted.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… *sigh***

**A/n: YAY!!! I got to 100 reviews!!! I literally cried. Thank you all SO much, you have no idea how much this means to me. (I got over 10 reviews on last chapter, I'm so happy)**

He pulls away from the embrace to soon "I think we need to talk" I sigh, I guess should have been expecting this "Okay" he tugs on my hand and I follow his body back into the living room, where everyone is standing up, staring in our direction. I pull the corners of my mouth up into a slight smile and look down, still extremely embarrassed. "Miles?" I slowly tilt my head back towards the others "Hi" my voice has yet to come back and it sounds like a loud squeal.

"Let's sit down and then we'll talk" I look over at Aunt Daisy "You might want to come listen too" she nods her head and we make our way into the kitchen, each of us taking a seat around the table. I rest my hands on top of the table, folding them together.

I look around the table, hoping that someone will say something first, I mean I realize this is my story but couldn't they say something like 'okay we're ready to listen, talk whenever you're ready'? I sigh as I realize that no body is going to going to say anything… so I start my story "When I was in the hospital and we went to the park I thought that California has to many memories of stuff I don't want to remember, so that day I thought about it and said that once I got better that I would leave, escape from all the bad stuff. Cause we all know that's what I do best, escape I mean. Well when I came back from The Promising Place Nick started talking about going back to school, all the while I was thinking about leaving for Tennessee, but I pushed that thought aside when I realized that he actually cared for me. So I went to school, all day I knew that people were whispering, I'd already imagined the whole thing in my head, dreaming about the awful names they could come up with for someone like me, or who I used to be. That's when I actually heard a conversation between two girls, and then I felt the urge, it was strong, I wanted so badly to just go into the rest room and cut, because I figured I was already that person, the person that did those things so why should it matter? People are already talking about it now anyways. But I ignored it, told Nick I had to get something from Lily and ran home. Once I got there I went straight to the internet, bought the ticket and packed my bags. Then I wrote the letter and left. But while I was here Tori started questioning me about my… problem. And I realized that my problem is a part of me now, and I can't go back, no matter how much I want to, I cut myself, many times and people are always going to remember that. So I was planning on coming back to California in a few days anyways but you all showing up is so much better, I'll be able to go back with people who care and not by myself. So, I'm sorry, I should have called or picked up the phone when you all called but I was embarrassed, because I made you promise that you would never leave me again and I did. I know I'm a horrible person, and totally understand if you all are furious" I take in a generous amount of air and look at the faces, shocked, confused, mad, sad, happy, it's a mixture of emotions, ready to pour out… on me.

"Miles, wow, I mean just because people were talking about you, I mean why didn't you just come talk to us?" I look over at Kevin and shrug my shoulders "I don't know, I'm a very stupid teenage girl" I plop my head down into my hands "You're not stupid Miley" I groan "Yes I am, look at me guys!" I hold out my wrist as my voice grows louder "I've made _stupid_ decisions, therefore it makes me stupid. I just want to go back and change everything, I wish I didn't cut at times, and then at other times I'm glad I did" I hear multiple gasps and wipe the tear that managed to slip from my eye, my voice gets lower "Because if I never cut, and was never in the situation of near death in my dressing room that night you all had a concert with me, Nick, Lily nor Joe would never have looked my way, ever again. So in a way, cutting gained my friendship with you guys back, I finally have you back, because I cut." My voice slightly breaks as I let it sink in, it's true I've thought it many times, but now that I've said it out loud and I can see what other people feel, it makes it even more real."

My eyes wander toward Nick, like they always do, his head is pushed into his hands and he is slowly rubbing his temple "Nick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he shakes his head "No, Miles, I'm glad you did. You're right, and I'm sorry." I smile "There's no reason to be sorry now, you were forgiven a long time ago" I hesitantly take my hand into his, unsure of how comfortable he is with touching me now, but to my pleasure he twines his fingers with mine and gives me a slight squeeze.

"Where'd Tori go?" curiosity gets the best of me, and changing the subject sounds really good at the moment "She said she needed to get home and that she would be over tomorrow to check on you. And she said to call her before you go to bed tonight because you have some serious explaining to do" I nod my head when Aunt Daisy gets done "Okay, I will" she smiles and stands up "Well, I'm going to hit the hay, ya'll are welcome to stay if you'd like" I smile back at her "Night" she walks back into the hallway and enters into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"When are you all leaving?" I look toward the wall "We're not sure yet, just whenever the tickets are available but when we do go, you're coming with us aren't you Miles?" Is shrug my shoulders, though I know very well that I'm going to go back "We really want you to come back and you said so yourself that you were going to go back" I nod my head "Can we stay for a little while though?" I look toward Nick "How long would you like to stay Miles?" I shrug my shoulders "A week? Or two?" he pulls me into a hug and nods "Okay, we'll stay as long as you want to stay, just as long as you come back" I wrap my arms around his neck and breathe in the heavenly scent once again. "Okay"

I pull away and look at the other boys "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" they nod and take off toward the living room. "I've missed you so much" I nod my head "Me too" I motion toward the living room and he grabs my hand, and we walk into the living room where Kevin and Joe are fighting over which movie we are going to watch.

"High School Musical" Joe whisper-yells knowing that Aunt Daisy is sleeping, Kevin argues back "No Joe, The Pursuit of Happyness" I laugh at the complete differences in each movie "Guys we can watch them both" but then it starts a whole new fight "We're watching mine first!" I laugh and whisper into Nick's ear "I'll be right back" I try to pull my hand free from his but he just stands up and follows me into the guest bedroom, I laugh "I haven't seen you a lot lately and now that I'm able to, I want to spend every minute with you possible" I laugh again and pull my cell phone out of my purse while he plops down on the bed.

I walk over to the opposite side that he is sitting on and lay down beside him "Miles, I really need to-" my phone starts to vibrate and I hold my finger up "Hold on" I hit the green button and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" a squeal fills my now half deaf ear "Miley Stewart! You know the Jones Brothers!" I laugh "Yes Tori" "Then how come you didn't tell me?" I smile "You never asked" I imagine her doing her pout-y face and laugh "How do you know them?" I sigh "Hannah Montana" she 'Oh's' knowingly "So, were you just not going to call me or something?" I laugh, again, wow this is the most I've laughed in a long time "I was getting ready to call you Tori but you beat me to the punch" "Well, I'll be over tomorrow, will you be there?" "Yes Ma'm" I hear her laugh and then she abruptly yells into my ear "Well okay, BYE MILES!" I laugh; she can be so weird sometimes and close my phone.

"Now, what were you saying?" I tilt my face toward Nick's and lay my chin down on his chest "I really need to tell you that… um, that I really missed you" I laugh "I know Nicky, I missed you too" his face looks disturbed but I push it aside and wrap my arms around his waist. "Um, Miley, we should probably go watch the movie" I nod my head "Okay, I'm going to go check my e-mail first though" he grabs my hand "I'm coming with you" I laugh and pull him down the hall to the study.

I plop down in the chair behind the desk and Nick sits in the seat in front of the desk. I reach across the desk for his hand and he willingly places his warm hand on my cold one. "You're freezing Miles" I laugh, I'm always freezing. I look over to the computer, moving the mouse to make it come out of hibernation. It makes a low grunting noise and then the screen flashes.

I double click on the internet icon and type in the address, and then type my username and password in the selected spots. **2 New Messages** I remember having a message a while back when I got Cassie's first e-mail that I didn't open, that was probably the first one and the second one is probably a reply from Cassie. I click on the bold letters and the messages pop up on the screen, I click on the second one because it has Cassie's screen name on the sender and the message pops up.

**From: CassieChixter**

**To: MilezzBabyy244**

**Milezz, Ick, no cute boys… yet. YAY! Are you seriously thinking of coming back? Have you like set a date or anything yet? OMG I can't wait to give you you're present, you're going to love it! No new friends either, I've kinda been confined to my room; there's not a lot to do right now. But Grammy is getting a pool installed in her backyard and she's ordering a basketball goal for the front and a volleyball net for fun in the back yard when we have parties and stuff. She's really awesome. Well, write back soon! Love you lots, Cass.**

I run the mouse over to the reply button and swiftly run my fingers over the keys, taking my other hand from Nick's so that I can type quicker.

**To: CassieChixter**

**From: MilezzBabyy244**

**I haven't set a date yet but the Jo Bros came down and we're coming home soon, maybe a week or two. I can't wait to get this present either, I'll be sure to pick you something up from one of the shops down here or something. Man, you're Grandma sounds AWESOME! I'll have to make sure to stop by once all this stuff is set up! No, I'll stop by once I get home, I'll be sure to call you before so I can get directions. Kay, I'll talk to you in a week or so. Love, Milezz.**

I click off the site once the message has been sent and stand up from the black chair, walking around to the other side and joining Nick. "Let's go watch the movie" I nod my head in agreement and walk down the hallway, with Nick at my side.

My eyes flicker toward the TV and see that they finally decided on playing High School Musical first, well probably more like Kevin got tired of arguing, knowing that Joe could go forever. I take a seat beside Nick and cuddle up into his shoulder, he stiffens slightly and I look up, curious. His eyes are planted on the television screen and his body is straight, he so needs to tell me something. I pull my mouth up to his ear and whisper softly "What is it?" I feel him shiver and I smile "Nothing" I pull one eyebrow up and leave the other one down "I'm not buying that" he shrugs his shoulders "Seriously, it's nothing" I groan and lay back on the couch, ignoring contact with him.

Halfway through the movie I hear him sigh and he slides his hand into mine, twining our fingers together. I grin and bite on my lower lip looking over at him, but he keeps his eyes set on the screen. Acting as if he is watching the movie intently, psh, yeah right.

"Well, I'm exhausted I'm going to crash, do you want me to show you all where you can sleep?" they all nod their heads and I motion for them to follow me, they do. I point toward the door at the end of the hallway "That's the second guest room, it's for when my cousin's twins come up so there's bunk beds and then there should be a pull out underneath the bottom." I swing the door open, and walk over to the bed, checking under the bed to make sure the pull-out is still there, it is.

I walk back out to the hallway and motion toward the bedroom I'm staying in "And if you need anything I'll be sleeping right here" I smile toward them all three and open up the door "Night guys, I'll wake up early to help Aunt Daisy make breakfast, is there anything particular you want?" Joe raises his hand "I want bacon and sausage and 10 eggs" my eyes widen "Um, okay Joe" I walk into my room and the boys walk back into the living room.

I slip out of my clothes and put on a pair of black soffe shorts, and a bright red fitted camisole.

My body falls back onto the comfort of the mattress and I let my eyes shut, not quite unconscious yet, but it's peaceful.

_Knock, Knock_

I look over to my door and it slightly squeaks once the person pushes it open "Can I sleep in here?" and there stands Nick, looking down at his feet, his cheeks pink "And why would you want to sleep in here Nicholas?" he groans and slowly walks into the room "Because I don't like that room down there, it scares me" I laugh and pat the bed, he smiles and flops down on the bed. "Get under the covers, I'm sleepy and I need my covers" we both slide under the duvet and at first I keep some distance between us "So are you going to tell me what was bothering you when we were watching the movie?" he laughs "Nope" he pops his P and I reach for him under the bed spread.

My fingers connect with his warm skin and I gasp slightly, he laughs "I don't like to where a shirt when I sleep" I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, his arms fall onto my back and he pulls me closer, my eyes close shut and the smiles stays, content on my face. "You're feet are like ice Miley" I laugh "Well why don't you warm them up?" he snickers and I feel his arm floating down my leg until he reaches the bend of my knee, he pulls up and my leg automatically hitches up over his body "What are you doing Nick?" he laughs "I'm warming up you're feet" my foot falls between his legs and comes in contact with the cool mattress, then he molds his legs around my foot, and the warmth slowly warm my foot.

"My other foot is cold too" I smile and touch my foot up against his calf, he slightly jerks back "Well, were just going to have to fix that now aren't we?" I laugh and he repeats his actions, warming both my feet up.

…

_Morning_

The familiar sound of Aunt Daisy's door opening wakes me. My eyes flutter open and a smile plants itself on my face when I see him lying beside me.

I try to pull myself away from his body but his arms grip around my body and he just pulls me closer. I groan and try to pull away again, I still don't succeed. "Come on Nicky, let me up" a grunt comes from his mouth and his lips part open, I laugh. I lay my hands on the top of his bare chest and push up on his body, he still pulls me down. I prop my elbows up on his chest and lay my head down on his torso, a sigh escapes my lips. "Nicky, this isn't a very good position to be in, you know if someone just happened to walk in they would probably suspect the worst" I laugh against his skin as I smile at the position. He has managed to pull my body all the way on top of his. He mumbles incoherently and I roll my eyes "Nicholas Jones if you want breakfast you better let me up right now" his eyes fly open and his arms loosen their grip as his snakes them away from my body and back to the sides of his body.

"Thank you" I smile and jump off the bed, "Now I'll be in the kitchen, I would suggest that you get dressed" I stare down at his bare chest where the covers were pulled away when I got up. His cheeks redden and I laugh, then I walk out the bedroom door and down the hallway to the kitchen.

Aunt Daisy is already in the kitchen, which isn't a surprise. I whip past her and open up the refrigerator "I'm going to make breakfast this morning, you don't need to worry about a thing, just take a break and watch a movie or something" I pull out two dozen eggs and lay them on the counter top "Are you sure Miles?" I nod "Yes I am, you've allowed me and my friends to stay here and you've made breakfast every morning, now it's my turn to do something for you" I smile at her and push her out of the kitchen "You're not allowed in here until I'm done" she laughs "Okay, but it better be good" I nod my head "It will be, I think" she laughs again and I walk back into the kitchen, breaking some of the eggs and letting the liquid-y substance run along the inside of a skillet.

Arms wrap around my waist and I flip my head back, Nick, who would've thought? "What are you making?" I smile "Breakfast" he smirks "I know that smart one" I laugh "Bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits and gravy" a 'mmm' sound rumbles from his throat and he rests his chin down on my shoulder "Sounds good" I turn my body around and wrap my arms around his neck "Really?" he nods his head and places his forehead on mine and I relax in the pools of brown chocolate eyes.

I slowly lean in, hesitant as to what he wants, and place my lips on his soft lips. "Miley" I bite my lip and mutter a 'what?' he sighs and releases me from my grip, I automatically get nervous. My hands drop to my side and I lean back on the stove, my lip starts to tremble. "We can't do that Miley" I look down, and feel my face heat up "Okay" I understand, I mean I left and that hurt, but I'm not the only one flirting.

I turn back around and attend to making breakfast, ignoring him. I don't want to seem like a bad person but seriously, I'm not going to let him lead me on and then push me away the last second. Eventually he leaves the kitchen and I finish making the morning food.

"Breakfast is ready!" I place the final plate of food onto the table and watch as everyone files into the room and takes a seat "Where's Nick?" Joe shrugs with his mouth full of food "Don't know" I sigh and exit the kitchen.

Nick's POV

"We can't do that Miley" she looks down and I watch as her face turns pink "Okay" her voice is low and she swiftly turns around to face the stove, working on the breakfast.

Five minutes later a loud sigh erupts from my mouth and I turn to walk out of the kitchen and into the bedroom that Miley is staying in, retrieving my phone from my pants. I flip the cover open **1 missed call** I hit the view button **Stephanie** I groan and shut the bed room door, hitting the call button.

I can't stand to keep pushing Miley away just because of Stephanie, I have to end it soon, but what kind of guy would I be if I ended it over the phone? I'll have to wait until we get back to California; I just pray that Miley decides she wants to leave soon.

"Hello Nicky" I hold back a groan at her voice "Hey Steph" "When are you coming home?" I roll my eyes "I don't know Steph, in a few weeks" she whines… "But Nicky, I'm only staying for the rest of the month! That doesn't give us much time. Do you think I could convince my parents to let me move out in California with you all?" I bite my lip "Umm, Steph, I think you need to go back as planned, New Jersey is you're home" "But Nicky, I love you and I want to be with you, forever" this girl is way to into this, we've been dating for only days and she's already wanting to 'spend forever with me' "Listen Steph, I just, I think we should sit down and have a talk when I get home, okay?" maybe she'll get the hint now and I won't have to be the one to break it to her later "Um, okay, I guess" maybe not, I can hear the confusion laced in her voice "Okay Steph, I'll talk to you later then, bye" I hang up the phone and throw my body back on the bed, groaning, loudly.

"Nick?" I close my eyes and praise God for the change in voices, because this voice belongs to an angel, an angel that I'm still longing to be with but I'm the stupid teenage boy who went and started dating another girl, stupid. "Yes?" I raise my body up in the bed and open my eyes, greeted with pools of bright blue "Breakfast is ready" and with that she turns and walks away. I groan for what seems like the millionth time today, she is so mad.

I rise from the bed and walk into the kitchen.

**A/n: I'm still really psyched about the 100 reviews. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Now, let's get serious… I need ideas, desperately. If I don't get ideas this story is going to end soon. I will give you credit if you give me an idea. I promise. OK, now go review and make me happy so I'll update sooner.**

**AND don't forget to read and review my newest one shot 'Smile Like You Mean It' … it's a Niley of course.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing.**

**A/n: I just now noticed that I'm spelling Les' name wrong… I think. So is it Leslie or Lesley? I'm spelling it Lesley in this chapter; please correct me if I'm wrong.**

_Miley's POV_

I pick at the eggs on my plate, not that they aren't good or anything, I'm just not in the mood to eat right now. Or maybe it's just because of the strong urge to scoot my chair, along with my body of course, farther to the left. And maybe I wanted to move farther to the left because the sausage would be closer and I could reach it easier or maybe because Nick is sitting in the seat to my left.

Maybe I'm being stupid for being mad at him, or maybe being mad is just an act because if I'm not feeling any other emotion, the emotion of love will conquer my body and I simply will not be able to resist. And even though not being able to resist doesn't matter to me, evidently it matters to Nick and I'm not willing to ruin my second chance with Nick.

"Miley would you please hand me the bacon?" I glance over at Nick and then stick my right hand out, gripping the plate with my hand, I hand it over to him and as he takes the plate or hands touch. Like always, a spark glides through my fingers, I quickly remove my hands from the plate. Luckily, his hands have already formed around the plate and it doesn't fall to the ground, smashing into thousands of pieces. He smiles "Thank-you" I smile back quickly and the return my stare at my eggs, picking my fork back up and mashing the food together.

Just Dance, gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance

Silently, I thank God; maybe this whole having breakfast together wasn't such a great idea. "That's my phone" I say in a duh tone, leaving the kitchen and picking up my pace once I'm out of the doorway. I relax once I'm in 'my bedroom' and pick my phone up off the night stand **Tori**.

"Hello?" I chirp, walking slowly out of my room and down the hall into the study "Miley! Lesley and I are coming over right now" I sit down in the chair behind the desk "Alright, I'll be in the study. If you don't know where it is just eat some breakfast with everyone, I'm just going to check my e-mail and stuff real quick it shouldn't take me that long" she asks Lesley if she knows where the study is and I faintly hear her answer, no "Okay just come out of hiding soon" I feel her smile through the phone and can't help but smile back, she's so contagious "Alright, I'll see you later bye" I click the end button and turn toward the computer.

I double click on the internet browser and it takes it a little while before it actually pops up so that I can access it.

**1 new message**

I realize that I've had this message for a long time, but I've been very hesitant at the screen name, **ABCDE**, it's pretty simple I must admit but I don't know this person, I don't think. I click on the message and slowly read, nearly coming to tears.

**From: ABCDE**

**To: MilezzBabyy244**

**Miley, it's you're dad. I got you're e-mail address off of a family member so that I could tell you some things. And let me tell you, it wasn't a piece of cake trying to type everything in to this stupid electronic… thing.**

**I know I just run off without even telling you goodbye Bud. And I'm really sorry. It's just very hard for me to handle things that deal's with you're mom, and because I was disappointed. It feels as if I've been a bad parent, because you started doing… that. I'm sorry I didn't notice something was going on, and that's what hurts the most, knowing that I could have stopped this a long time ago. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Miles, I love you. **

**Dad**

I wipe away the tears that are strolling down the face and hit the reply button, not really knowing if he would even check his e-mail or not. I laugh at the screen name, now I know why it's so simple; dad would never use anything to crazy.

**To: ABCDE**

**From: MilezzBabyy244**

**Dad, don't feel bad about that. I made a mistake and that's what I have to deal with, you shouldn't even have to deal with it. I'm sorry that my actions effected you so badly, buy dad I'm better now, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd come see me. I'm not in California right now; I kinda ran away too, to Tennessee, I'm staying at Aunt Daisy's house. Please dad, even if you don't want to stay, just let me get some kind of closure, that's all I'm asking for, I need to see you dad. It's difficult living without both parents knowing that you didn't get to say goodbye to either one. I love you, Miley.**

I hit the send button and close the window, resting my head on the desk and letting the tears drip onto the wood. My chest heaves, and I gasp for air. My butt slides off the roll-y chair and my knees thud onto the floor beneath me.

I miss him desperately, just as much as I've missed mom all these years. I need to visit her grave more often, it's just hard on me, it makes it all the more real to see the evidence lying in front of me.

The doorbell sounds and I lift my body from the ground, fiercely wiping at the tears, I tiptoe down the hall and enter back into my bedroom.

I lay my phone back down on the night stand and walk over to my makeup; quickly I remove the smeared mess and apply fresh makeup. My eyes are still red and kind of puffy from the crying but I think I've done a really good job at covering it up.

"Miley, I'm here!" I laugh and slide out of my room, walking into the living room. They both envelop me in a hug and I sigh deeply, taking in their wonderful scents. "How are you doing this morning Miss Miley? Recovering from the awful date I hope" I laugh at Lesley and she smiles "Tori here told me all about it, sounds awful" I nod my head "It was awful, but I'm fine now"

"Um, do you all want anything to eat?" they both shake their heads no "So what are we going to do today?" Tori shrugs her shoulders and flops down on the couch "I was thinking we could go by the mall, or just grab some lunch later. Actually I'm really in the mood for a movie" I laugh and point toward the cabinet "Go ahead and choose a movie, I'll get the boys" I walk back into the kitchen and see them talking silently but abruptly stopping when I walk in, I laugh.

"Were getting ready to watch a movie, come on and I'll introduce you to my friends" I wave at them, instructing them to follow me into the living room.

"Tori, Lesley?" They turn around on the couch and they're faces instantly brighten "These are some of my friends from California, Nick, Joe and Kevin Jones" they jump up from the couch and shake hands with the boys "Guys these are my friends from… here" "Hi, my name is Tori and I'm a huge fan" I giggle and sit down on the couch, giving them time to get to know each other.

Finally Tori quits rambling on about everything she has ever done in her life and sits down on the couch beside me "What movie are we watching Tori?" she shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, I was to excited about meeting the Jones Brothers to pick out a movie" I laugh and walk over to the cabinet that contains all the movies.

I ramble off around twenty different names of movies until they all decide on one, I slide the disc into the player and plop back down in my seat beside Tori and now Nick.

The previews drag on, talking about random movies that will be out on DVD soon, some are funny and we laugh but others are boring as all get out. Finally, the movie starts and everyone relaxes into their seats, ready to watch the movie.

Some time through the movie I feel fingers playing with my own and I look over at Nick and mouth 'What?' he leans down to my ear and whispers "We need to talk" I nod my head "I know" my voice is inaudible to my own ears so I'm surprised when he replies "Then come on" he tugs on my hand and I motion toward the television and then all the other people around us "They'll never notice, and I can't take you being mad at me any longer so come on" I sigh and he grins once I get up from my seat "Where are you going Miles?" I look down at Nick "Um, I need a drink of water" Nick stands up "Me too" I silently laugh but Tori doesn't even realize what's just gone on, her eyes are glued to the screen.

Once again, Nick tugs on my hand and I follow him into the kitchen. I pull my body up on the counter top and he repeats my actions, planting himself next to me. His hand finds mine again and I can't help but smile "Now tell me exactly why you're mad" I look toward the floor "Because, you are leading me on and then when I get to close you push me away" I blush at my words, realizing that they kind of seem stupid "I'm sorry, does it help if I say that I have a good reason" I shrug "It depends on you're reason"

He blows out a gush of air "Miley, I really am sorry" I frown "You already said you were sorry, I just want to know the reason" he looks down at me, our eyes locking "No, I'm sorry for my reason" My face twists up into a look of confusion and he keeps going "In California, when you were gone Miley, I kinda, sorta" I squeeze his hand "It's alright you can tell me" he laces our fingers together "Promise you won't get mad?" my teeth grit together "Is it really that bad?" he nods and my body gets shaky "I can't promise that then Nick, but you need to tell me" he grabs my legs and rests it between his, rubbing his hand up and down my leg, he's really nervous "Come on Nicky, just tell me" I run my free hand through his hair knowing that it calms him "I have a girlfriend" my body freezes "You're kidding, right?" I start laughing, and then quit once I see his face, it's serious. I pull my hand from his and take my leg out of his grip, jumping down from the counter "You have got to be kidding me, tell me you're joking Nick, please" he looks down and a small tear streams down my face.

"I'm sorry Miley" my blood boils, and my face burns red "Sorry doesn't cut it Nick!" he looks up in disbelief "You went on a date too Miley, and I'm pretty sure you broke up with me when you picked up and moved without any warning!" our voices are loud and more tears stream from my eyes "Well I'm glad you moved on so quick! I'm glad that I meant so much to you that you could move on in just a few days! You big liar! You said you loved me!" My hand raises and I swing it around, slapping his face. I hit him so hard that my hand starts to tingle and the side I hit of his face turns red.

My chest heaves, and the tears get more rapid. I turn around, ready to run, and then I see everyone standing there, watching us. It causes more tears to pour and then I take off in a full sprint down the hallway, locking myself in the bathroom.

I can hear people running down the hallway and then they start pounding on the door "Miley! Let us in!" my body shakes and I search around frantically, it's been a while, but I think I can still do it. The tears blur my vision, so I wipe them away, blinking multiple times in a sorry attempt at freeing my eyes from the stupid liquid.

I open the cabinets, the medicine cabinet, and the floor… just anywhere possible. Swinging open the shower curtain my eyes catches the silver glare of what I need. The razor shakes in my hand and I take a good look at it, it's rusty, that's alright, it'll hurt worse. My eyes fly to the mirror…

My eyes are gray, no blue anywhere in sight. My skin is pale, whiter than I've ever seen it before. And the big surprise, my lips are white. My eyes squint and I fall to the floor, it's my dream… or nightmare that I had from my first night here, I yelp out and burst into even more tears. "MILEY!" my body curls up and I throw the razor as hard as I can, it hits the wall with a thump and then falls to the ground.

I grip my hands around my shirt and yell out again, what am I? I'm going back, and I've worked to hard to get here. Just because of a boy, who said he was sorry. It hurts, yeah it hurts really bad but I need to get a grip. My fingers tighten around my shirt and my knees pull up closer to my stomach, the crying isn't going to subside any time soon. Sobs gush out of my mouth, my body shaking on the floor, but my grip doesn't get any looser. "Miley! Don't make me knock this door down!" I fail at an attempt at laughing and instead I get choked, coughing repeatedly. I pull a hand from my shirt and hit on my chest, the coughing stops.

_Get up_ I look toward the door, their knocks making the door vibrate. I push myself off the ground, shaking and still crying as I walk toward the door. My hand rattles the knob and I twist the lock, pulling the door open.

Kevin is up front, he rushes in and wraps his arms around me "Please tell me you didn't…" I shake my head no but the crying gets harder and he doesn't believe me. So he pulls me out of his embrace and observes my arms, only finding scars. His eyes water and he pulls me back into a hug "Thank God" he picks me up and pushes past everybody, taking me into the living room and resting me on the couch "Are you okay Miles?" I look up at Tori and wipe some of the tears away from the face "Yeah" my voice is weak, I hardly recognize it.

Everyone is crowded around me, even Nick, his face is full of worry and I raise myself into a sitting position on the couch so that I can reach him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls my body off the couch, snaking his arms around my waist. Safe. His scent is strong, and I breathe in deeply "I'm sorry Miles" I tighten my grip on him "It's alright; we can be friends, right?"

Nick's POV

"It's alright; we can be friends, right?" my heart breaks, yeah it's my fault, if I hadn't have started dating Stephanie I wouldn't have had to push Miley away, then she wouldn't have been mad at me in the first place and I wouldn't have had to tell her I was dating another girl, and she wouldn't have took off running, probably going to cut her self and I wouldn't have to be just friends right now. This is all my stupid selves fault.

"Yea, Miles, right" he legs wrap around my waist and she whispers in my ear "We can have benefits too, I'm really tired" I laugh and whisper back "I'd like that, and I'm still not done talking so let's go lay down" she nods her head and lays it on my shoulder "I'm going to go tuck her into bed, she's sleepy" Joe looks at me, a warning glance and I smile. I pull her body closer to mine and walk her into her bedroom.

I lay her down on the bed "Okay, now go put you're jammies on" I laugh and strip off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. I climb into the bed and rest beside her "You know it's very early to be going to bed" she shrugs her shoulders and wraps her arms around my neck "I don't care" I smile at her sudden change in behavior and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I can manage "Now like I was saying, I'm not finished talking"

She nods her head "Go on then" I suck in some air and rattle on about everything I've been thinking of doing and what's happened "When you left a friend of mine came up from New Jersey for one of our concerts and meet me in the dressing room afterwards. Of course I didn't think anything of it, I just figured she was going to say something about how much she missed me, but then she admitted that she has loved me for a long time and kissed me without getting a reply. I fell asleep and then somehow we ended up dating, she asked me and you were gone and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I already knew she wasn't going to last long, and now that I'm with you, actually seeing you again, it makes me want to break up with her sooner. But I can't break up with her over the phone Miles, so I promise as soon as we get back in California I'm going to end it so that we can be together. But only if you want us to" she smiles "Gosh, now I can't wait to get back to California" she laughs "And of course I want us to be together, I love you Nick" my lips turn and my teeth show through the gap in my lips "I love you too Miles"

"Why don't you show you're teeth when you smile most of the time?" I laugh "Where'd that come from?" she shrugs her shoulders and runs her finger along my lips "You have pretty teeth" she bites her lower lip and wraps her arm back around my neck, snuggling her face into my chest. I rest my head on top of hers and run my fingers up and down her back.

"What's her name?" her voice is mumbled "Stephanie" she sighs and I pull her face out of hiding "I'm sorry I went on a date Nicky, that guy has had a crush on me since I can remember and Tori kind of set us up a date, and yeah I agreed to it but I was just going to be nice" I wipe away a tear staining her cheek "It's alright Miles" I start to pull her closer to me but she starts talking again, running her cool fingers over my face "I'm sorry I slapped you too, I was just caught up in the moment" I laugh "It's okay, you had the right to slap me" she bends her arm up and rests her head in her hand.

"I think we should go back to California soon" I laugh "And why's that?" her cheeks turn pink "I can't handle just being friends" I smile "Neither can I" she jumps up on the bed, wobbling slightly from the uneven balance "Well, come on, we've got to go buy tickets for the next flight!" she giggles and I plant my feet on the floor, rolling out of the bed. I walk over to my clothes and grab my shirt when I feel her slim fingers grasping my wrist "I'd prefer you not to put anything else on" she giggles and takes the shirt from my hand, throwing it back on the floor "Piggyback ride?" her face turns sweet and she puts on her best pout "Okay"

She jumps wildly and runs behind my body and snaking her arms around my neck, latching her fingers together "Ready? Set? Jump!" I grab her legs and she jumps up, I wrap her legs around my waist and she sets her head on my shoulder "To the study kind sir" her voice is coated in a British accent, I laugh "Of course m'lady" she erupts in giggles and I walk us down the hall.

When we enter into the study, she points toward the roll-y chair behind the desk. I walk us over to the chair and place her down on the floor; I jump in the seat and pull her body down with me. The chair rolls just a little bit and then we situate ourselves so that she can reach the mouse to the computer.

I rest my hand on her thigh and she instantly starts searching the internet, she types in her destination and the screen pulls up multiple flights. "Okay, so the soonest flight back is in three days" she sighs "Three days isn't that big of a deal Miles" she groans "I know, I just wanted to get back home sooner" I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back on top of me "We'll survive, I promise" she nods her head and clicks the button on the mouse "I need my credit card number" I slip my billfold out of my back pocket and hand her my credit card "Use mine" she grabs the card "I'll pay you back later" I roll my eyes and she types in the numbers.

"Okay, four tickets to California from Tennessee, bought" I smile and she stands up from her spot on my lap, I stand up behind her and grab her hand "Let's go talk to everybody else, were going to need something to do for the next three days" she laughs and tugs on my hand, pulling me out the door and back down the hallway, and into the living room.

"Hey Miles, I thought you were asleep" my face grows red as I look down at my body, free of everything except my boxers. "Excuse me" Miley turns around, giving me a confused look "Where are you going?" I point toward my torso and she laughs, making my face darken into a deeper shade of red "Yeah, hurry up" she pats my butt and I laugh "You're crazy Miley" she smiles and points down the hall "Go put some clothes on" she gives me a push and I walk back down the hallway to the bedroom I'm supposed to be staying in, putting on clothes.

Miley's POV

"Guess what guys?" I flop down on the couch between Kevin and Lesley and look over at Kevin and Joe "What?" "Were going back home to California in three days" Kevin smiles, as well as Joe "Who paid for the tickets?" I laugh, of course Kevin would ask that "Nick, but I'm going to pay him back for my ticket when we get back. Do you all want me to pay for yours too?" It is my fault that they had to come down here in the first place "That won't be necessary Miles" I smile.

"So, what should we do for the next few days that we're here?" I glance back over at Lesley and Tori. Lesley shrugs, but Tori jumps up out of her seat "Oh, we can go shopping, and maybe dancing, and we could go out for dinner, and watch all kinds of movies!" I laugh "Okay Tori, you plan what were going to do and we'll do it" I figure this could be a bad idea, but I want to spend as much time with them as I possibly can.

Nick walks back in with skinny jeans and a t-shirt on and sits down me and Kevin "Took you long enough" I laugh and glance back over at Tori when she starts talking again.

"Okay, well we need to do something today, we should go shopping and then stop by Lisa's and eat some of her fudge, I love that stuff. What do you think?" I nod my head in agreement "Sounds good to me" the boys groan "Do we have to go shopping?" I laugh and pat on Nick's stomach "It's not that bad Nick" his eyes widen and he laughs "It is to that bad" I shrug my shoulders "To bad, you're going anyways" Tori nods her head "Come on Miles, I want to borrow some of you're clothes" I smile and we skip down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Tori flies over to my closet as soon as we enter the room, rummaging through the clothes. "Do you want me to pick you out something to wear Miles?" I shrug my shoulders and fall back on my bed "Sure, nothing to fancy though, we're just going shopping" she laughs and throws clothes out on my bed.

Once she's looked through the closet a zillion times she shows me my outfit, a smocked terry tube dress from Juicy Couture in a pitch black color that ends at mid thigh, with bright pink converse. "Is it to much, cause I think it's kind of laid back" I nod my head "It's perfect, not to much but not to little. Good work Tori. Now, what are you wearing?" she points toward her outfit, an Ella Moss halter dress in slate gray with turquoise colored gladiator sandals. "Beautiful" she smiles "Do you think Lesley will want anything to wear, cause I picked her out something just in case" I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the door, shoving my head out "Les, do you want anything to wear?" I yell, she replies back "Depends, what's it look like" I laugh, Lesley wouldn't wear anything to dramatic "I don't know come back here and look!" I hear her feet thumping across the wood floor and entering into the room. Tori points toward the outfit she picked out for Lesley, a Marc by Marc Jacobs nettle dot dress in key lime green with black outlining and silver flip-flops by Pedro Garcia. "Yeah sure, I'll wear it" Tori smiles, jumping up and down while clapping her hands "Do you think the boys would want me to help with their outfits?" I shake my head no and she shrugs her shoulders "Okay then, let's get dressed"

I close the bedroom door and strip out of my clothes. I sliding the cool material over my slim body and twist it around on my body so that it's sitting right. I push my feet into my converse and walk over to the vanity.

Pulling the hair bow out of my hair, my brown curls flow down my back, I brush the brown mess and pull half of my hair back, tying it back with a black hair band. I re-freshen my make-up, just in case and examine myself in the mirror.

"You look really pretty Miles" I twirl around "You all look good too. Les you should wear dresses more often" she blushes and looks at her own self in the mirror "Well, let's go get the boys so we can get to shopping!" we all smile and strut out of the bedroom.

**A/n: It's my birthday today!!!! Yeah, everybody get excited. So i'm giving you a birthday present for my own birthday, now you can give me a present by reviewing this chapter. =).**

**It may take a while for me to update again because I haven't finished chapter 20 yet. And i don't like to post a chapter until I have the next chapter finished but i'm making an exception because it's my birthday.**

**Thanks for the ideas, now you can send me more if you want, because the more ideas i get the better. Like what do you want to happen once Miley and the JONES Brothers go back to California?? I think i can handle it up to when they go back to California. SOOO that's what i would like ideas on if you have any. I'll appreciate it dearly.**

**DON'T FORGET to review my oneshots, i love it when people review my work. =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**A/n: Things get a little intimate in this chapter. But they don't break their promises so don't freak.**

**Dedicated to: Brownandblueeyes for her eagerness for a new chapter and her reviews, thanks.  
**

We all walk into the living area "Com'n boys were ready!" Tori's voice booms through the room and she grabs her coat, slipping it onto her petite body. All three of the boys groan and I walk over to Nick, grabbing his hand.

"Let's go Nicky, you're the one that said we needed to plan stuff to do for the next three days" he groans, again "I didn't say let's go shopping. I meant fun stuff like playing video games and hanging out, watching movies" I roll my eyes and tug on his hand "To bad, let's go"

Thirty minutes later we've finally managed to get them out of the door and into Tori's vehicle.

"Seriously guys, it's not that bad" Joe throws his head back and moans "Yes it is" we pull up to the mall and it ignites even more groaning.

The doors of the car are open and we all step out, stretching our limbs from being in the squished area for such a long time. "Let's go to American Eagle first!" Tori grabs my hand and tugs me toward the mall, I grab Nick's hand pull him along with me. Lesley, Joe and Kevin split off into the opposite direction.

We finally arrive in the store and Tori squeals, running frantically around the store, grabbing random pieces of clothing and then making her way to the dressing room to try everything on. "Are you going to buy anything?" Nick looks down at me, noticing that I'm still standing in the same spot that I was 15 minutes ago "Uh, yeah, maybe" he points toward the girls side of the store "I'll buy you anything you want" I frown "You don't have to buy me anything Nicky" he smiles "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Besides think of this as a gift to make up for dating a girl besides you" I wrap my arms around his torso "Thanks Nick" he leans down and places a small kiss on the top of my head "Anything for you Miles" he releases me from the hug and I walk over to the clothes, observing the materials.

My fingers glide over almost every single piece of clothing in the store. It's cool, soothing. I pick up a shirt, examining the pattern and the style of the shirt. I search through the pile and grab my size. I pile the shirt on top of my arm, letting it fall into its place with every other piece I have picked out so far. Tori walks out of the dressing room, carrying half of the things that she entered with and heads to the check-out line "I'm done" she smiles "I'm going to be here for a while longer, where can we meet up?" she shrugs her shoulders "I'm going to Urban Outfitters next, I'll probably be in there a few hours, just make that you're next stop" I smile and nod "Okay, I'll see you later"

She places her pile of clothing on the counter top and the teenage girl behind the counter immediately starts to ring up her items. And Tori, being Tori, starts up the conversation "My name's Tori" I laugh and walk over to the men's section of the store, immediately spotting Nick's head full of brown curls "Nick, I'm gonna go try this stuff on and then I'll be ready to go, alright?" he nods his head and I continue to fill him in "And Tori is leaving, we'll be meeting her at Urban Outfitters after this" he grabs my free hand "Okay" his head comes closer to mine and he kisses my cheek softly "Get everything you want, alright?" I nod my head "I will, trust me" he laughs and I take off toward the back, entering into the dressing rooms.

...

"I'm ready to leave now" he looks down at the clothes piled on my arm and takes them from me, resting them on his own arm "Okay then, let's go check-out" I nod my head and capture his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and walking as close as I can manage to him.

He places the clothes on the counter top just like Tori did earlier and the same girl starts to ring up my clothes. She starts telling us about deals for the store but I simply shake my head no at all of them.

Nick tugs his billfold out of his back pocket and waits for the lady to tell us the total "One hundred sixty-four dollars and twelve cents is you're total" she smiles politely. Nick hands her the money and she pushes the large bag my way. I wrap my hand around the handles of the bag and pull it off the counter, slinging it toward the floor but keeping it above the ground by my grip "Let's go" Nick nudges my arm and takes the bag out of my hand "Nick, you just bought me a bunch of clothes, the least I can go is carry the bag" he takes my hand "But I want to carry you're bags Miss Miley" I smile and snuggle my body closer.

We walk down the crowded hallways, tightening the grip on our hands so that we don't get separated.

Finally, the filled in crème colored letters come into view. I pull on Nick's hand, walking faster, he laughs and speeds up, staying at my side. We walk inside the opened doors and I skim over the room, searching for the brunette's head. Nick points toward a corner and I look over, sure enough, there stands Tori grabbing at clothes like there's no tomorrow.

I laugh and we walk over to her figure "Hey Tori" she whips around and smiles "Oh hey, I'm gonna be in here for a few more hours just to let you know" giggles erupt from my mouth, the clothes are begging to fall off her arm "Maybe you should go ask a worker to hold you a dressing room so you don't have to carry all that stuff" she grins and her eyes fly everywhere, probably looking for a worker, preferably a cute teenage boy "Good idea Miles, I'm gonna go ask somebody. You can go shop around or something, like I said, I'm gonna be in here for a while" I nod my head "Okay Tori" she spots a worker and frantically waves them down.

"So, what do you want to do?" he frowns "Aren't you going to shop?" I shake my head "Nah, we can go do something that you would enjoy now" he pulls me into a hug "It's alright Miles, today is you're day and I know you like to shop. Now I'm still offering to buy you anything you want so you better take advantage of it because this is a one time deal" I giggle "Okay, but tomorrow we're doing something that you will enjoy" he smiles "Okay, tomorrow we will. Now go shop!" he lightly pushes me and I grin, skipping back to the front of the store to begin my shopping, in this store.

...

While shopping in our fifteenth store my phone rings… **Joe**. "Hello?" my voice rings through the phone so that I can hear it being received into his phone "Miles are you all about ready to leave?" I look over at Tori, she's still going to strong "Nick and I are ready but I'm not so sure about Tori" Joe groans "Well Kevin, Lesley and me are sitting at the Food Court, we finished shopping about an hour ago, could you try to hurry Tori up?" I sigh and start making my way toward Tori

"Tori" she makes a 'hmm' sound and turns her head so that she can see me and the clothes at the same time "Everyone is ready to leave" she groans "But Miles, I'm not done!" her whine-y voice kicks in and she turns her attention to me, full on "I know Tori but we've been here for hours and everyone is done shopping and waiting on us to meet them so we can go to Lisa's" I notice my phone is still connected to Joe's and I hold up a finger "Hold on Joe, I'm trying to get her to leave" he mumbles something and I pull my hand back down to my body. "Everyone's hungry and wore out, we need to leave" she puts on a pout-y face and then gives in "Alright, just let me try these clothes on and check-out and then I'll be ready" I nod my head and she beelines for the dressing room.

"Alright Joe, we'll meet you at the Food Court in a few minutes" he mumbles 'yeah' and I hit the end button on my cell phone "Now to get Tori out of that dressing room"

...

"Hey guys!" Lesley jumps up from the booth they are sitting in and waves us over, I wave back to let her know I see her and we head in their direction.

I start picking up my pace the closer we get to the booth, I need a seat. Lesley moves out of my way, probably scared of my face because I'm figuring right about now I look pretty mean. My body jumps up and I plop down on the empty space next to the edge. "That was my seat!" Lesley whines and I roll my eyes, glaring at her "I just went shopping with Tori don't try to get you're seat back" she just smiles and sits down at a chair next to the table setting across from the booth.

Nick throws down the bags, my bags, and falls dramatically into another empty seat at the table, I laugh "Com'n Nicky you know you enjoyed it" he glares "It was wonderful" I laugh at the sarcasm laced through his voice and fall back in the cushioned seat.

Tori jumps up and down, how can she not be tired? "Come on ya'll we gotta get to Lisa's!" everybody groans, including me and Lesley this time and she frowns "What's wrong?" the throbbing in my legs expands through my body and into my arms "I'm dead" my eyes roll back and shut.

"Well are we going to Lisa's or not guys?" I laugh, Tori never does understand "Tori, we have been shopping for about ten hours straight, we need some time to rest" she still looks confused but she shrugs her shoulders "Alright, can we just eat here then, I'm starving!" I nod my head "Sure, and then we can eat Lisa's fudge for dessert" everyone agrees and we get up and roam around the food court, searching for food.

...

(At Lisa's)

The familiar ring of the door opening enlightens my ears as I push my way through the room. I stop at the cashier and smile "I'm looking for Lisa" she nods her head and skips back into the backroom, I faintly hear her voice and then the cashier and Lisa walk through the door.

Lisa smiles and runs over to me, embracing me in a hug "I haven't seen you since… the other day!" I laugh and she joins me "Who are you're friends?" I point toward the correct person and introduce them "This is Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jones… and then you know Lesley and Tori" she smiles and pushes her hand forward, giving handshakes to each boy. "Like the Jones Brothers, right?" they nod and she smiles.

I return my attention to the cashier who is pretty much in awe, looking over my shoulder at the three entrancing guys. "Ma'm" I clear my throat and she blushes "Could I get a dozen pieces of peanut butter fudge?" she nods her head and punches a few keys on the register "Miles, you don't need to buy that, it's on the house" she throws a sign at the teenaged girl working the cashier and she runs into the backroom.

"Are you sure Lisa? I'm willing to pay" she smiles "It's alright Miles, it's just fudge, no biggy" I smile and she pulls on my hand "Come on, let's go sit down" I nod my head and allow her to pull me across the room.

I slide into the curve of a rounded booth while everyone piles around me, Nick on one side and Lisa on the other.

"So, what about that boy you brought in here the other day Miles? Isn't that the one boy that was always crushin' on you?" I feel Nick stiffen at my side and I reach under the table, rubbing small circles on his hand, making him relax, but only a little "Tori set up a date, but it was horrible, I just wanted to let him no that we will never happen" I put emphasis on the never and Nick's body relaxes more, his fingers glide between mine and he laces them together.

I look over and smile, a blush becoming apparent on my face. "I never did like that boy, he's creepy" I laugh and nod my head in agreement "He always reminded me of a stalker" she smiles, agreeing and the conversation between everyone erupts.

...

(Back at Aunt Daisy's House)

Nick shuts the front door closed as softly as he can, not wanting to wake Aunt Daisy up. "I'm going to bed" Joe yawns and follows Kevin down the hallway to their room "Thanks for the ride home Tori" she smiles and glances over at Lesley "Is it alright if we stayed with you tonight, I just want to make sure I'm with you 24/7 until you have to go back" I nod my head "Yeah, that's great. But you'll have the sleep somewhere other than a bed because we don't have anymore" they laugh and Lesley speaks up "I'm willing to sleep on the couch, how 'bout you Tori?" she nods "Sounds good to me"

So we were all in agreement "Sleepy?" Nick's voice is soft, and it tickles my ear from him being so close "Kind of" he smiles "Let's go" I start to move toward the hallway but then I feel his arms wrap around my body and he pulls me up so that he's carrying me marriage style.

My arms snake around his neck and I nudge my head into his neck as he bounces down the hallway. He pushes the slightly open door all the way open with a slight push of his foot and carries me over to the bed "Nick, I need to put PJ's on" he laughs and nods his head "Would you like me to help?" I sit up on the bed and laugh "Help all you want" he smirks "That's very tempting Miss Miley, but I think I better wait until we get back to California to be doing any undressing you" my smile slightly fades as I remember the girlfriend of his back in Cali, probably just waiting for us to get back so she can beat me to a pulp.

"Miles, don't be sad, I'll help you get into you're jammers if you absolutely want me to" I laugh and allow a smile to creep back up on my face "You're funny" his eyebrows knit together in confusion and I run my fingers along his cheek bone. "I'm getting dressed" I jump up off the bed and walk over to the dresser, pulling open the right drawers.

I pull out a dark turquoise colored Henley and Soffe shorts with black material and soft pink hearts printed on them. "I'll be back" I start walking toward the door but this time I feel a hand wrap around my wrist "I wasn't joking about helping you Miles" my body melts, and my bright blue orbs meet with his dark brown chocolate pools. "Well, I wasn't joking either Nick" he laughs and removes his hand from my wrist, twirling his fingers around the hem of my dress.

"This is inappropriate Nick" he smirks "Who ever said I was appropriate" I smile "You have a girlfriend" he kisses my temple and looks down at me "I don't consider her as my girlfriend" he tugs on the bottom of my dress and I pull my arms above my head.

He leans down, kissing my collar bone and moving down the top of my dress "You're beautiful" his words are murmured but I still understand. His hands slide under my dress and then something catches his attention "Go sit down on the bed" Confused, I walk over to the bed and plop down. He follows me over and kneels down, pulling my leg up and unlacing my shoes. He runs his hands up and down my legs before standing back upright and picking me up, laying me on the bed. I giggle and he straddles my waist, leaning down and pushing my dress up, revealing my bare stomach. He leaves breath taking open mouthed kisses on my stomach and my breathing deepens, he smiles. He pulls the dress the rest the way off my body and slings it to the side, landing with a thud on the floor.

He continues to place kisses on my body, making me giggle and him to smile even wider. He takes his weight off of me and grabs my clothes off the dresser "Are you sure you want to put these on?" I laugh "Yes" he groans and brings the clothes over to the bed "I don't like this shirt" he throws it to the ground with the rest of my clothes "Nick" my voice sounds whiny "Hang on, I'll pick something else out" I roll my eyes and he walks over to the dresser, tugging on random drawers and rummaging through the clothes. "Perfect" his voice is soft and he walks over slowly with a soft pink camisole. "How's that perfect?" he shrugs his shoulders and throws the cami down on the bed, along with the shorts.

His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls himself on the bed, rolling over the top of me and laying beside me, scooting as close as he possibly can. The heat from his body radiates onto my own and I untangle his hair with my fingers. He leans his head down, kissing my neck "Clothes, Nick" he sighs "Are you serious?" I laugh and nod my head "Just for like five minutes can you live without clothes?" my blush deepens and I agree with him, allowing only five minutes.

"You're beautiful" he repeats, and nibbles on the lobe of my ear. He pulls away and his eyes roam over my body for the first time "Very beautiful" I smile "You're a very naughty person" he grins and pulls my body on top of his. I lean down and kiss his lips softly, their perfectly colored pink. His arms wrap around my body and he trails his fingers up and down my spine, stopping when both hands reach the small of my back, resting them there. He pulls his head up slightly, reconnecting our lips and moving his lips in sync with my own.

The kiss continues, our bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Then it gets rougher, it becomes a need. Like a vampire needs blood, I need Nick. His teeth bite down on my bottom lip and my legs spilt apart, straddling his perfectly toned body. I pull up on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his torso and unbuttoning his pants. He helps me slide them off. My chest heaves, I'm taking in large gushes of air trying to get my breathing back to normal. His warm hands pull me back down and the kissing continues, almost immediately I fill his tongue running along my lip, begging for entrance. My lips part open and his tongue searches every inch of my mouth.

_Stephanie Stephanie Stephanie._ I pull my body back and shake my head "No, Nick, you have a girlfriend" he rolls his eyes "What was that? Nick! You know this makes me feel like 'The other girl' I don't want to be the other girl. I want to be the only girl. So we're just gonna have to wait until we get back to California" he nods his head and gently places his arms around my waist "I'm sorry, I just go carried away" I nod my head with him "Me too" a frown plants itself on my face "This is so hard, I just wish we could be together" he smiles and releases me from his grip, and grasps the wrinkled clothes beside him "Just let me help you put this on" I nod and put my airs up in the air.

He slides the camisole over my torso. I lift my legs up, allowing him to push the shorts up my body and rest them on my hips. "All done" he picks my body up and sits my in his lap "Miles, I love you" A smile gracefully glides across my lips and I look back at his face "I love you too Nick" my hand rests on his cheek and I rub my thumb in small circles.

"What's wrong Nicky?" his face shows full out disappointment "I just can't believe I, well we, did that" I laugh "It's not like we went all the way" he smiles half-heartedly "I know, but to think that I did that to Steph" well, he cares for her.

I slide off his lap and point toward his side of the bed, he looks confused but rolls over onto his side. My body slithers under the cool duvet and I wrap it around my body, resting myself on my side, my back facing Nick. "Miles" he groans "What?" I keep my voice soft, trying to hide the discontent of knowing that he does regret what just happened, and that he does care for Stephanie, obviously a lot. "What's wrong?" I feel him getting closer on the bed, and he winds his arm around my body. A shiver shoots straight up my spine and he laughs "Nothing, I'm just tired" he takes his free hand and runs his fingers through my coarse hair. The simple gesture makes me want to tell him why I'm, mad, I guess. Am I mad? Again?

I start chewing on my lower lip, a nervous habit I've picked up through the years. The metallic taste of the blood runs down my throat and I warn myself to stop chewing. "I got an e-mail from my dad" he continues playing with my hair "What was it about?" I sigh and put my hand in the one resting on my waist of his "He just said that he went away because he was disappointed and that he's sorry" he squeezes my hand "It didn't say where he was?" I shake my head "No"

"Miley, you're trying to get off the subject" I grimace "Am not" he stops playing with my hair and rests his head in his hand "What's wrong Miles?" Like the dummy I am, I look up to his face, our eyes locking, and I melt, it's a weakness "It's just really hard to accept the fact that you care for Stephanie" he smiles, I frown "Is that all Mile? Stephanie and I, we've been best friends since we were in diapers, it's hard for me not to care." I roll my body around so that I'm facing him "Miles, I regret ever saying yes to dating her, I was just in a state where I thought you were never coming back and I wouldn't be able to find you. And I just can't do that to someone I'm dating, it's wrong" I nod my head "I know, I was just really enjoying our… previous moment" a blush creeps up "I was too Miles, maybe when we get back to California and I've broke up with Steph we can do some more fun things like that one" I smile and nod "I'm really sleepy" his hand meets the back of my head and he pulls me into his chest.

His other hand, the one on my waist peels my cami up just a hair, his hand glides up and under and he rests it there on my bare skin. It's comforting, safe, and perfect. He starts humming a song and I slowly drift off, dreaming about him.

**A/n: Guys, i'm super sorry for the long wait, my laptop isn't working so i'm having to use my dad's computer and my iPod touch for the internet, and only my dad's comp for writing so that means less writing time. Sorrry!!! I'll have the next chapter up a-sap. Keep reviewing and reading. I love you guys.**

**Tell me what you thought about the niley moment!!!**

**And you're thoughts on the hug at the Inagural thing.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Sorry to BrownandBlueEyes for calling you a She. My bad! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you too. Because of that and because you sent me yet another message asking when I would post. I LOVE YOU.  
**

**Nick's POV**

The all too familiar vibration sound of my phone echoes through my ears. I groan and release my grip from Miley's petite body, staring at the glowing screen moving in circles on the nightstand. I reach out and grip the rectangular phone, gliding my finger across the answer button "Hello?" my voice is still groggy, I try clearing my throat. I search around the room until I find the clock, vibrant red letters reading 2:36 AM blind my eyes and I quickly turn away, seriously who calls at this time?

"Nicky!!" I groan again, the squeal being to much for my still asleep ears "Yes Stephanie?" she giggles and her voice pounds through my ears again "Guess what?" I sit up in the bed, resting my head in my hands "What?" she giggles again "Guess" Miley starts to stir in her sleep, mumbling something about the color green "I don't know Steph, just tell me" my voice is firm and I make myself get up from the bed, only wobbling a tad. I tip toe over to the door "Nick" I rotate around and see Miley sitting up, rubbing her eyes, I point toward the phone and she nods "Who's that?" I freeze, what am I suppose to tell her? "Um, that's Joe, he's been having nightmares lately" she sighs "Anyways, I went to this party and guess who was there?" I roll my eyes "Can we stop with all this guessing crap just tell me" she giggles "Stop being so mean Nicky" My hands tighten into a fist "I'm not being mean Stephanie, it's just really early and you woke me up" she continues "So, yeah, it was Courtney! Remember her? We went to Middle School with her? Well, she moved to California with her parents and they're offering to let me live with them for as long as I want. Because they have a guest room! Isn't that great! We'll be able to see each other everyday and not miss out on anything!" I throw my head back, you've go to be kidding me "Steph, New Jersey is you're home" she cuts me off "Home doesn't matter anymore Nick, I love you and I want to be with you forever and the only way I can do that is by living in California, plus I love it here, it's so sun shine-y" I rub the back of my neck with my free hand and sigh "Steph, it's really late, I'm going back to bed and I'll talk to you when we get back, okay?" she giggles, again "Alright Nicky, have fun wherever you are!" I hit the end button and groan.

"What's wrong?" I shrug my shoulders and walk back over to the bed, laying my phone back on the nightstand and climbing back into the bed, finding the warm spot I recently left. "Nicky" my body relaxes, when Stephanie calls me that it just sounds awful but coming from Miley's lips, it's soothing "I love you Mile" she smiles and cuddles up to my body "I love you too, now tell me what's wrong" I laugh and tell her "Stephanie is thinking about living in California" Miley shrugs her shoulders "Why does that matter?" I kiss her forehead "Because she's staying in California so she can be with me" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer "But after you break up with her she'll more than likely want to go home so why should it matter" I guess she's right "I guess" she smiles and hides her face in my chest "Goodnight Nicky" her voice is mumbled "Goodnight" I lean down and kiss the top of her head and then pull my body down into a laying position.

**Miley's POV**

**10:00 a.m.**

I pull my body away from Nick's and rest myself in a sitting position on the bed. I stretch my limbs, groaning at the soreness in my body and then jumping up from the bed. I walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes.

I tip toe softly over to the bedroom door, cringing every time the floor boards creak, afraid of waking a peacefully sleeping Nick. I let the door remain open, and follow the path down the hallway until I reach the bathroom door.

My mind flies back to last night as I undress myself of the clothing. It was perfect, I ruined it, but it was still perfect. Then I drift off to when we arrive back in California, what Stephanie will look like. Blonde hair with brown roots showing through, maybe. Dull green eyes, possibly. A face to oddly shaped to be allowed to stand next to Nick. I doubt any of it. But a girl can dream. Because if the girl isn't as pretty as one would imagine, maybe it would be easier for me to allow him to break her heart. But that's awfully mean of me, and I really shouldn't think like that. I laugh.

The light purple Juicy Couture sweat pants hang onto my hips, flowing down my long legs. I pull the white Hanes tank-top over my head and wriggle it into place on my torso.

I let out a soft whimper at the soreness in my legs from yesterday's mall experience when I reach over to put the matching light purple socks onto my feet. Whatever Tori has in mind today better not involve a lot of moving.

I let myself out of the bathroom and walk down the hallway. "Good morning Smiley" I smile at Aunt Daisy, dressed in a track suit "I was just about to go out for a morning jog, would you like to join me?" I shrug my shoulders and figure it would help work out the soreness in my body "Sure, just let me go get my iPod" she nods her head and starts to pull her own music player from her pocket, untangling the cords and resting the ear buds into her ears.

Once again, I tip toe across the room, carefully. I spot my black iPhone on the nightstand; I glide over to the edge of the bed and pick it up, grasping it in my hand firmly. I glance over at Nick and lean down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back soon" I whisper into his ear, and then make my way back out of the room.

"Alright, I'm ready" she nods and we head toward the front door, I casually take a quick look over at the couch and see Tori and Lesley thrown across it, Tori snoring softly. I laugh quietly and follow Aunt Daisy out of the doorway.

"I was thinking a four mile run, how's that sound?" I remember back to when we lived in Tennessee and every morning I would take a quick run. It always made my day easier, made me more patient and willing to listen to others. "Sounds good" although I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make it that far since it's been so long since I've ran that I much, I will myself to try.

I hit the button on the top of my iPhone and slide my finger across the screen, unlocking it. I place the ear buds into my ears and press the music button. All my songs pop up and I tap the Shuffle. A song runs through my ears and Aunt Daisy and I start to jog slowly side by side.

I allow her to take the lead once we reach the end of her driveway, not sure of where we are running to. She takes a left and we hit the road, staying as far to the edge as we possibly can.

The feeling flushes through me, I feel relief. My mind takes all my worries about Stephanie, and all the details of last night and let's them fly away. I realize that the feeling is only momentarily going to possess my body, the worry feeling returning when our jog ends, but right now, it feels great. And I'm taking advantage of that.

The blood rushes through my veins, my pulse increases. I can feel my heart thumping wildly against my chest. The burn in my calf muscles grows, but I don't let it slow me down. Instead I push past Aunt Daisy and let my spirit run free. She shoots me a weird look, but I keep going. I'll probably run over the four mile mark, but who really cares. This feels good.

I faintly hear Aunt Daisy calling my name and I turn around, keeping my running pace as I run backwards. I tug one ear phone out of my ear and let her words sink in "How many miles are you planning on running?" I shrug my shoulders "I'm not sure" she smiles and catches up to me "We're going on ten miles right now" my eyes widen, there's no way "Oops" she smiles a little more "We should start heading back home now" I nod my head and she turns around with me.

I start running forward and let the feeling continue to sink in. I need this feeling for as long as possible.

**Nick's POV**

I push my self up in the bed and reach over, patting at the bed. Trying to find Miley's body, there's nothing. I turn toward the side of the bed she was sleeping on last night to only see the sheets pulled back and nothing else.

I roll my body off the bed and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white Hanes v-neck t-shirt. I slide my fingers through my hair, untangling a few of the knotted hairs then walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. My feet pad across the wooden floors as I make my way into the living room.

I wait for the sounds of bacon spitting in the kitchen but it's soundless, well, with the exception of Tori's snoring and Lesley's whimpering. I stroll on into the kitchen, no one's here. But Miley has to be here somewhere because she isn't in bed.

I search all over the house only to be disappointed with the fact that she's not here. My mind instantly starts to think the worst; she has run away, again.

Instant panic takes over, I can't live without her. Was it last night? No, she was the one that pushed me away. But I was the one that was coming on to strong. Way to go Nicholas.

I dig my phone out of my jean pocket and wipe my finger across the screen, tapping on the address button and scrolling down until I get to Miley's name. I tap the green button and hold the phone up to my ear, fidgeting with the ring on my left hand ring finger. _Please pick up, please pick up._

"Hey there sleepy head" I sigh with relief and my body instantly becomes less tense "Hey, where are you?" her breathing sounds heavy "Me and Aunt Daisy are on a run, well jog I guess, we'll be back soon" I walk back into the living room "Alright, you could've woke me up and at least told me where you were going, I was worried sick" she laughs "I'm sorry, I know you had a rough last night what with the whole Stephanie calling thing so I decided to just let you sleep, plus you looked peaceful" I groan at the sound of _her_ name "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you when you get back alright?" I rest my body on the oversized chair, across the room from the sleeping teens "Alright, I'll see you then" I smile "Bye" she mumbles a bye and then I hit the end button on my phone.

_Thank you Jesus, she's safe._

I slide my phone back into my pocket and rest my head on the pillow behind me; I'm still kind of sleepy.

**Miley's POV**

I pull the ear phones free from my ears and wrap them around my phone. Twisting my neck around and pulling my arms in different directions for a cool off I hear Aunt Daisy open the front door. I walk in behind her, greeted to three sleeping teens.

A smile plants itself on my lips and I stroll over to the sleeping teenager that I love "Nicky" I whisper softly in his ear "Wake up" he stirs slightly "I'm back Nicky, wake up" I place my lips over the hollow spot under his ear "Miles?" I smile "Yes?" his head turns and he takes me off guard, slinging his arms around my waist and pulling me down onto his lap "Thank God" I laugh "I thought you'd left again, it was terrifying" I kiss his cheek softly "Nicky, I'm not going anywhere without you, well far away that is" he pouts "Why just far away?" I roll my eyes "Well I mean like this morning I went on a run, and then back in California I'll be in my house" he cuts me off "I could've went with you on a run, and most of the time I'll be over at you're house in California anyways" I grin "I rest my case, you'll be over MOST of the time"

He grunts and I get off of his lap, eager to take off my tennis shoes.

"You still look kind of tired Nick, maybe you should go back to bed" he shakes his head "No, I'm not sleepy" I laugh and walk to the kitchen.

"What do you kids want for lunch?" I shrug my shoulders "Tori will probably want to go out and do something. Hang on, let me ask her" I go back into the living room and start pushing on Tori's body.

"Tori, wake up" a moan erupts from her throat and she rolls over, expecting to feel more cushion but instead causing a THUMP to echo off the walls and the floor to come in contact with the floor. "Ugh" her hand flies up to her head "Gosh Miles, why can't you just let me sleep?" I roll my eyes "I need to know what you want to do today so that Aunt Daisy will know if she needs to make lunch or not" she gets up off the floor and sleepily walks back into the kitchen with me.

"Good morning Tori" she groans and plants herself in a stool behind the counter "Let's hear the plans" she places her hands on the counter top and rambles everything off "First were going to go horse back riding" a squeal comes from my lips, Tori throws me a look "Second we'll eat, I was thinking we could have spaghetti and a salad" everyone looks toward Aunt Daisy "I'll get right on it" she smiles and Tori continues "Third were going dancing"

"Who's going dancing?" everyone turns toward the kitchen doorway. Joe stands there rubbing the sleep from his eyes with Kevin behind him running his hands through his hair "All of us" Joe gets this giddy look on his face while Kevin looks disgusted "I think I'll stay here" I frown "I'm with ya Kev" wait, what? "Nicky, you can't stay here" I walk over to Nick and wrap my hands around his arm "Miles, I don't dance" I put on my best puppy dog face "I can teach you" he shakes his head no, he's determined "Okay, you don't have to go. I'll just have to find another dance partner" I grin and start walking away, his arm slides around my waist and he pulls me back "I change my mind, I'm going" I smile, good job Miley. "Kevin?" he still shakes his head no "I'm sorry guys, I'm just going to stay here and watch TV or something" I look over at Tori and she nods her head.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready for horse riding!" I wait for Tori to make her way all the way over to Kevin and then I skip out of the kitchen. Oh yeah, she's going to convince him.

I roll my eyes when I walk into the kitchen, Lesley is still asleep. "Lesley" I shake her body only a little and her head pops up, her eyes wide open "Huh?" I smile, if only everyone was that easy to wake up "Were going horse back riding" she nods "Can I borrow some clothes?" I nod my head "Of course" she closes her eyes and then jumps up off the couch "I'll be in there in a minute, I just want a little something to eat" I nod my head and skip down the hallway.

Once I'm in the guest room I start rummaging through my closet, picking out three outfits, one for me, one for Lesley, and one for Tori.

All three outfits containing a plaid button down shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Lesley, Tori" I shout out into the hallway and hear a faint 'what?' I poke my head out of the door again "I've got the clothes laid out come and pick which outfit you want to wear!" almost instantly I hear feet padding down against the floor.

Tori comes in first, Lesley trailing in behind her. "I want the blue one" Tori runs over to the bed, picking up the blue and white plaid shirt with holy jeans, and black cowboy boots with white lining.

"Then I want the red one" Lesley calls out, running to the place of the red and white plaid shirt, holy jeans, and red cowboy boots with white lining.

I sigh and walk over to the only out fit left, the purple one. Which was my pick anyways, a purple, yellow, and white plaid shirt, holy jeans, and yellow cowboy boots with purple lining. "I guess I'll take this one then" Tori laughs "Like that wasn't the out fit you wanted anyways" I shrug my shoulders and grin "That's what I thought" So maybe I just happened to put my favorite pair of holy jeans with the purple plaid top. And maybe, just maybe, Tori and Lesley both knew that those are my favorite jeans.

"Okay, let's get dressed" I strip from my clothes and slip on the new outfit, stuffing my jeans down in my boots.

"Ready" I finish tucking my shirt down in my jeans and walk toward the door "Me too" Tori joins me and then Lesley follows behind. We stroll into the living room where the boys are already dressed down and ready to go.

Nick gets up from his spot on the couch and walks over to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist "Everyone's ready" Joe pipes in, jumping up from his seat.

"Alright then, let's go ride some horses!"

**a/n: This chapter isn't that great, i've realized. And it's super short but i'm limited on writing on Dad's computer and I want to update as soon as I can. I figured this is a good place to end this chapter and then go horse back riding and dancing in the next chapter. If you want anything special to happen while their riding or dancing, write it in the review. (Do not say that Stephanie shows up though, because she called today and she's in Cali so I don't think she can make it to Tenn that fast.) I love you all, please review and please keep reading i'll update ASAP! MY lap top is getting checked out as we speak so hopefully it will be fixed soon.**

**R&R!! I love you all!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bleeding Loner**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Special thanks to NickJisoffmychain2828 for an idea I use in this chapter.**

"Gosh it smells bad" I laugh "Of course it smells bad Joe, horses are only animals, they do what we all do" his face scrunches up and I walk over to the stall marker Tinker Bell.

I unlatch the lock and click my tongue "Here Tinker" I pat her nose and she comes forward, out of the stall. "Okay, you can pick any horse you want, I just wouldn't recommend Thunder, he has a temper"

Everyone goes to the stall that contains the horse they desire and lets the horse out "Okay, let's get them outside" I grab the reigns on Tinker and tug forward, she follows.

Once everyone is outside we hop on.

Joe's horse takes off and he screams, holding on for dear life "Goodness" Lesley takes off behind him, in total control of her house and catches Joe in a matter or seconds.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Kevin groans, his knuckles white from gripping the reign to tight "Just relax and come on" Tori and her horse ride along side of Kevin, Tori directing him how to ride the horse and relax at the same time.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you" I lead my horse to the side of Nick's and smile "I'm right behind you" I nod and with a click of my tongue Tinker takes off.

We pass through my favorite field, the tall grass grazing the bottoms of my boots the entire time, the sun starting to rise in the background, it was perfect. But of course, that isn't our destination.

The trees are shadier than I remember, covering the morning sky completely. The hill starts to rise, we're almost there. I smile.

As the hill gets steeper, I get less patient. I want to see it, I need to see it. I click my tongue again and Tinker speeds up.

The top of the hill comes into plain sight, it's just how I remember it. The rising sun is sitting on the grass of the hill so perfectly that it looks orange. Only seconds to go until we reach the top.

Finally we're there. The top of the hill is flattened out just enough for the horses, I pull Tinker back and she stops. I smile up at the sparkling sun, perfect timing.

The time right before the sun is completely set and still in it's orange-y pinkish state. It's beautiful. "I love it Miles" I break my stare from the sun and look over at Nick "I know, I used to come up here every morning when I lived here. It's the perfect way to start a morning" he nods and leads his horse over to my horse's side.

I reach over and lace our fingers together, he smiles back at me.

The view in front of us is to beautiful to be explained in words. It overlooks the small town Aunt Daisy lives in; you can see everything from horses grazing in their own pasture to the lights being turned on in small shops. It's marvelous, the most prettiest thing anyone should see in their lifetime.

We set there for hours, three hours to be exact. And we probably would have stayed longer if my phone didn't start singing in my pocket.

My finger slides across the answer button, its Tori. "Hello" Tori's voice echoes through the phone "Miley, are you all almost done up there?" I laugh "How did you know where I was" I feel her roll her eyes "Because that's where you always go when you ride horses" I throw a look at Nick telling him to follow me back. "I'll see you in a few" I push the phone back in my pocket and silently say goodbye to the overlook.

The ride back is always faster than when you're going. Maybe because you don't have anything to really go back to, at least nothing as wonderful as it is.

"Glad to see you two made it back" I roll my eyes and lead the horse back to the barn. I hop off, kissing her nose on my way over to her stall "I've missed you Tinker" a soft neigh rumbles from her throat and I open the stall door ajar. I tell her to go in and she obeys "Goodbye Tinker" she rubs her snout against my cheek and I shut the door.

Nick does the same once he arrives in the barn.

"Time to go eat!" Tori yells into the barn, I hook my arm with Nick's and we walk out of the barn, and back down to Aunt Daisy's house.

"Lunch will be ready in just a few minutes, go ahead and start eating on the salad" we sit down at the table and take turns at putting a decent amount of salad in our bowls.

I pour ranch dressing on top of the green leafs in my salad bowl and dig my fork into the food, gulping down my first bite.

"So which dancing club are we going to?" back when I lived in Tennessee Tori and I used to go out dancing to random dance clubs every Saturday night so I know of a few "You'll find out when we get there" I take another bite of my salad.

"Well, what are you all going to wear tonight?" I ask referring to Tori and Lesley, Tori shrugs "I was thinking we could borrow some more of your clothes" she smiles sweetly "Give me a hint then" she groans "I want it to be a surprise!" I shrug "I don't want it to be a surprise now give me a hint" she rolls her eyes "Fine, think Erma" I smile, Erma owns the hottest dance club in Tennessee, it was the place that we mainly hit every Saturday. "Yes" I finish off my salad and set my fork to the side.

"Does she know were coming?" Tori smirks "I gave you a hint, that's all you're getting" I sigh and start playing with my fingers, waiting for the spaghetti to finish.

Once Aunt Daisy sets the bowl of noodles on the table everyone dives in, clawing with their forks to get enough on their own plate. Then we spoon out the sauce, I carefully place the meaty goodness on top of my noodles, allowing the red sauce to sink down between the stringy noodles.

**Later on...**

"Well, I guess we should start getting ready now Miles" I nod and stand up from the kitchen chair "Alright, thanks for the meal Aunt Daisy it was delicious" she smiles and says thank-you and then we head off down the hall to my bedroom.

Tori and Lesley go straight to the closet, I settle for my bed. I lay back and rest my head on the pillow "Pick me something out Tori" I can hear the smile in her voice "Alright" Tori and her strange clothe obsession.

Once Tori and Lesley are done destroying my closet we each have a dress laying on the side of my bed, with matching shoes and a purse.

Tori's outfit is wild, a safari theme print printed out in bright bold colors with kimono sleeves that ends a little bit above mid thigh from Alice + Olivia. With turquoise pumps and a Susan Farber hand bag in a matching turquoise.

Lesley's outfit is more subtle and calm with a spurt of wild, a black colored tank styled dress that drapes down to her knee from KAIN, with zebra striped shoes that have red outlining and a matching red clutch from CC Skye.

And last is my outfit, it fits my style perfectly... not to much but not to little. An American Vintage black dress with a scoop neck ending at mid thigh, with a slim yellow belt wrapped around the higher part of my waist. With matching yellow pumps and a yellow tote bag from Marc by Marc Jacobs.

"Thanks guys" they smile and we all start stripping from our horse riding clothes and put on the dresses and shoes, and grasping the purses in our hands. We exit the room together and walk down the hallway, our heels clicking on the wood floor every time we step.

The boys join us moments later in black dress pants, a black dress shirt, each of them covered in a different colored blazer than the other. And then their fancy Italian shoes to top off their outfits.

I wander over to Nick's side, laying my hand on his black dress shirt and smile up at him "I like that color on you" I tug on the bright red blazer, he smiles and tugs at something in his pocket. I glance down and spot a slim white tie, I take it from his hands and tie it securely around his neck.

"So, are we ready to go?" Tori hollers from the front door way, I nod my head yes and Nick takes my hand leading me out the door with the rest of the group.

We all pile into Tori's white SUV and wait anxiously as she zips around the curves, an finally after fifteen minutes, we arrive at the dancing club.

**(a/n: In case you're wondering, and if I haven't made it clear enough, this is a club JUST for dancing. No alcoholic beverages so people under 21 can get in)**

The neon light blinks on the front of the building; this is so not Erma's club. Her club is lower key than this one and the name isn't 'Zig Zags' and this is defiantly not one of the clubs that we used to go to, it looks newer and the building is bigger than any club I've ever been to.

"Com'n let's go inside!" Tori jumps out and runs up to the door. The rest of us file out of the car and follow her in.

Once we get inside I have to force my mouth to stay closed. This place is amazing, flashing lights move around the room with a flashing silver disco ball in the middle. It's beautiful. Just like you see in those old movies when they go dancing. This place is modern but at the same time, it's retro.

A smile plants itself on my beaming face and I gradually walk toward the dance floor, Tori staying behind as she pays for us all. The lights are flashing constantly and it's kind of hard to see, but that's what makes it awesome.

The music is already blaring even though the night's just begun and only a few people are here. I take a deep breath and walk back over to the others "Come on slow pokes, I'm ready to dance!" I take hold of Nick's hand and tug on it, but he doesn't budge "I think I've changed my mind Miles, I'll just sit on the side and watch you" I frown "But Nicky, I have to have a partner" he looks around frantic "Dance with Kevin"

Needless to say Tori convinced Kevin into coming the mystery is no one knows how she convinced him "He'll probably dance with Lesley come on!" I tug once more on his sleeve but his feet stay planted in the cemented ground "Fine" I walk off pouting and allow my eyes to roam around the room.

At first all I see are couples, either loving on each other or dancing. So I wait a few minutes until the room's population grows larger.

Finally I spot a male alone and I make my way over. And might I say, he's on the handsome side. "Hi" my voice is perky and his body turns around swiftly, his cologne swimming up my nostrils "I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" I bite softly on my lower lip, so that he can see and he smiles "Of course I will sweet heart" I smile brightly and twine my fingers with his, hopefully Nick is watching.

We walk out onto the dance floor and my hips automatically start to sway softly "So what's your name?" he asks, I connect our other hand and face him, still swaying to the beat of the music "Miley and you?" he grins "That's a pretty name, I'm Justin" I smile and continue moving.

The next song comes on and my smile gets wider "I love this song! Care to dance with me again?" he just smiles and starts dancing with me. Needless to say this song is anything but smooth sailing and the beat is faster. Every pound in the music, my hips move.

By the middle of the song I realize that I'm far from dancing nicely. Were bumping and grinding and standing so close I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "You're a really good dancer" he whispers in my ear, I giggle "You're not to bad yourself"

We end up dancing to the next five songs, some slow so up beat and the flirting continues. "Let's go get something to drink" I nod my head in agreement at the end of the song.

As we walk over to the "bar" I can feel the sweat rolling down my face, I pick up a napkin and dab at my wet skin. "Can we get two waters?" Justin politely asks the worker, the worker nods and fills up two glasses of water.

"Is this your first time here?" I nod my head "Yeah, is this place new?" he shrugs his shoulders "A couple months old" he has a country accent and I know that he's from Tennessee "So where are you from?" I smile "I'm originally from here but now I live in California, I'm just here on... vacation" he nods his head and the worker brings over our drinks.

I gulp down the water, eager to get back out on the dance floor "Whoa, slow down" he laughs, I laugh with him "You have a pretty laugh" I smile and he softly caresses my cheek.

"Ready to dance some more" I move my face away from his hand and start walking back toward the dance floor. Even though he's cute, he's nothing compared to Nick.

Speaking of Nick, why hasn't he came over and interrupted mine and Justin's little dance fest? A frown slowly accumulates on my face and I have to force a smile to prop back up on my lips.

As soon as we get back out on the dance floor we continue what we were doing previously.

"Oh Miley, I forgot to ask how old are you?" I continue dancing as I answer "I'm fifteen" his dancing abruptly stops "What?" he pulls me off the dance floor and sighs "Miley, i'm twenty years old" I gasp and then smile again "So what, we're just dancing right now, it's not like that's illegal" he smiles and pulls me back onto the dance floor.

**Nick's POV**

My eyes glare at them as they dance dirtily on the floor, although I must say Miley looks quite hot while doing it.

The guy looks older, his hair is messier looking and he's way tall. I want so badly to stomp out on the dance floor and rip her away from him but then she would make me dance and that's just embarrassing.

"Are you going to go stop her or just sit over here the entire night and watch?" Tori asks at my side, tired from dancing with Joe "I can't dance Tori" she laughs "That's silly talk, everyone can dance" I roll my eyes "Okay, I can't dance well" she stands up from her seat and rests her hand on my shoulder "Trust me, you need to stop her, right now. I don't care how badly you dance, she's going to be mad because she won't think you care enough to stop her from flirting with another guy" I nod, the thought had crossed through my mind a couple times "Go" she points toward Miley and that guy and then walks back out onto the floor with Joe.

I glance back out at Miley, her body rocking from side to side as she dances with that guy. I let out a long sigh and get up from my chair, making my way toward her.

Once I'm there, standing right beside her and her 'friend' I tap on the guy's shoulder "Excuse me, do you care if I take her away from you?" maybe I didn't use the best choice of words that I could "I'm sorry?" I sigh and point toward Miley "Do you care if I dance with her?" Miley is still dancing, a smile perfectly drawn across her face "I don't think I can do that" and with that the dude starts dancing with her again.

I roll my eyes and walk in between them, pushing Miley toward the opposite side of the dance floor, she turns around with a confused look on her face and I smile, she smiles back "Finally decide to dance?" I shake my head no "Well then why are you interrupting?" I grin "I don't like watching you dance with other guys, especially the way you were dancing" she smirks "Well Mr. Jones I don't care. I'm a single lady and unless you want to dance then I suggest you go away" she smiles sweetly and walks away from me, back toward her dancing partner.

My body slumps in defeat and I walk back over to her before she can start dancing again "Okay I'll dance" she smiles and grabs my hand, she says something to the guy and he shakes his head and walks over to the 'bar'.

I groan as she pulls me to the center of the dance floor, a new song comes on.

**Miley's POV**

Another one of my favorite songs blares out of the speakers and I turn around so I'm facing Nick. I smile brightly as I realize how much more fun this could be with him instead of with Justin.

Automatically I get right into it, dancing to the beat. I realize that Nick's body is super tense and I grab his hand, squeezing it for support, he smiles down at me nervously and I smile back up at him. The beat gets faster and so does my dancing, he stares in awe. I run my hand up his arm and squeeze his muscle "Com'n Nicky, dance" I turn around so that my back is against his body and I start to sway, he follows my lead. I smile.

His body becomes less tense and I start to make my next move, turning around again and grinding against his body, his face is red and he stands there, I keep on dancing. "Miles" he warns but I don't care, why should he care? I keep on and eventually he gives in, grinding right along with me.

He sighs in relief when the next song comes on and I groan; it's slow. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, laying my head on his chest. "You know, you're not a bad dancer" I smile up and he frowns "Miles, you don't have to lie to me" I shake my head "I'm not lying, you just need to relax" he nods and then places his head on top of my own.

The next song comes on and I smile, it's fast. I look up at Nick's disgruntled face and sigh "Just relax" I whisper it into his ear and grab both of his hands, we dance. I smile, again, at Nick when I realize that he's taking my advice. It was beautiful, and we danced until we couldn't dance any more.

_2 hours later_

"I'm ready to go home" I wrap my arms around Nick's waist as soon as we are off the dance floor "Alright" he announces that it's about time we head back to the 'crew' and we walk outside, sliding back into Tori's vehicle.

I sit in the middle between Nick and Joe, and I'm tired. I sling my legs between Nicks and rest my head on his shoulder, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close and I take a short nap.

"Miles, wake up" my eyes flutter open and I smile at Nick, he picks me up marriage style and carries me inside the house and down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

He lets me stand up once we're in the bedroom and I trot over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of black Soffe teeny tiny shorts and a sky blue colored camisole. I slip off my dress and tug on the comfy clothes.

I walk over to the bed and climb in, shivering when my skin comes in contact with the cool sheets.

I glance over at Nick; he's checking his cell phone. He gets done with that and joins me in the bed. Automatically I scoot over closer to him and he wraps his arms around my waist. His body is warm and I draw closer, laying my bare legs next to his. He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"I can't wait until we get home" I shake my head in agreement "Me either" and then I fall asleep, exhausted from tonight's events.

**A/n: I'm sorry if it's not that great. I just really wanted to get this chapter posted. It's not that great of a chapter, But next chapter they go home! ... I think. That's what I have planned as of right now. And more than likely this story will be ending in a few more chapters =( But I'm working on others! So get happy about those and review them when they come out!**

**I'm nominted for the NJK awards! YAy, well this story is nominted for the awards so vote for it. I don't expect to win lol. Because there are some VERY talented writers in those categories also but it's nice to know that I actually got nominated!**

**Umm, Review =) Even though it's not that great.**

**And check out HSMroxsursox 's stories. They're really good =).**

**Also, I'm TRYING to make a story on YouTube. It's not that good. But it's my first one... with the help of BrownandBlueeyes =). So check it out my username is JBlvrr . ;)**

**DON'T FORGET review. And I'll love you. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This entire chapter is pretty much BrownandBlueEyes idea. All credit goes to him. Thanks.**

**A/n: Sorry if it's crappy. My computer broke down, again. And I'm being forced to work on my dad's computer. Anyways, Chapter twenty-three was already more than half way done when my lap top crashed. So, I'm having to re do it. Sorry if it stinks.**

I stare blankly at the hall ahead of me, listening intently as my bare feet pad against the hard wood floor of Aunt Daisy's hallway. These are my last steps down this hallway for a long time. Dragging my gigantic suitcase along behind me I enter into the living room.

Everyone else has rolled their suitcases into the living room and they are all sitting down on the furniture enjoying their last minutes with Aunt Daisy. I bite my lip as I tilt my suit case up, resting it into a sitting position.

Then I take off down the hallway, again. But instead of turning into the guest bedroom that is now empty and clean again, I walk further down the hallway and turn right into the study.

I push the button on the monitor and the machine slowly buzzes to life. I move the mouse in circular motions, trying to make the screen pop up faster. Finally, it does and it glows throughout the room. I double click on the internet browser and wait patiently for it to appear.

My fingers rap across the keyboard as I type in my screen name and password. I click on the first and only unread e-mail. The words pop up on the screen and I read through them.

**From: ABCDE**

**To: MilezzBabyy244**

Miles, I hear from a reliable source that you're coming home today. Well, back to California. So I've took it upon myself to buy tickets for a flight back to California myself. So I'll see you soon. Love, Dad.

I read the message again, and then I read it again, and again. Then I check the screen name, and then I make sure that I'm reading the last three letters right, DAD. My lips tilt upwards and I quickly exit out of the internet.

I leave the computer on and run back into the living room "Guys!" I stop once I'm in the living room with everyone else and I hold my chest, trying desperately to catch my breath. Nick races over thinking something is wrong "What's wrong Miles?" I look up at him and smile "You'll never believe it" my smile is still there, shining brightly "What?" I turn toward everyone else "Dad just sent me an e-mail and he's coming home!" everyone smiles and my smile only gets brighter.

"That's great Miley" Nick wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, kissing the top of my head "I'm so happy for you"

**-xoxo-**

The airport is crowded; people are running every which way, trying to get to their destination... before they reach their other destination. We walk through the people, it seems as though all of them are on their cell phones, and most of them are frustrated and yelling at the person on the other line. I keep my hand latched in Nicks so that I can't get lost.

"Flight to California now boarding" as soon as the intercom shuts off we reach the line for the ride to California.

We go through metal detectors, our bags go through metal detectors and then we have to go back through because they find something else that is metal on us.

Finally, we board the plane and I take my seat which is next to Nicks. "Are you ready to get home?" I nod my head "More than you know" he smiles "I bet I'm ready to get just as much as you are" I smile, we're going home.

Dad's coming home, we're coming home, and me and Nick are finally going to get back together.

**-xoxo-**

The taxi pulls up between the Jone's house and my own "We'll see you around dinner time alright Miles?" I nod and he kisses my cheek, smiling at me gracefully before walking off toward his house with his bags.

I grab my own bags and walk up to the door. I knock on the door, no one answers. I sigh and slide the key out from under the mat in front of the door. The key twists in the lock and the door swings open.

It's dirty, there are clothes everywhere and plates piled a mile high in the sink. Jackson's been home alone, and anyone who walked through that door could easily tell. I ignore the trickle of a tear that rolls down my cheek.

Dad's not home, he would have this mess cleaned up already. I'm alone, again.

I drop my bags on the ground and flop down on the couch after pulling my phone from my back pocket.

I scroll down the address list with the flick of my index finger and hit the number once I'm to the destined numbers. It rings, twice.

"Hello?" Cassie's voice rings through the phone and I can't help but smile, I wipe away the stray tear "Hey Cass, it's Miles" I can feel her smile radiating through the phone "Miley! Oh my gosh, how have you been?" I play with my fingers "Good, I guess, I took a little vacation to my home state" we talk about my 'vacation' and then she makes plans to come over later.

"Okay I'll see you later then" we say a quick goodbye and I end the conversation, sliding the phone back into my pocket.

My eyes roam around the dirty house, I bite my lip. It's been a little over an hour and the front door hasn't opened once. No one is here, dad's not home. Dad's not coming home; that's my conclusion.

He lied. He lied so that it would make me happy. And that's probably what Nick's doing too. Lying to me, telling me he really wants to be with me, but if he truly did want to be with me he would have broke up with that skank he calls a girlfriend while we were in Tennessee. So he could be with me then. He just got my hopes up, they both did.

Now, my hopes are being crushed, squashed, and burned.

My feet are moving below my body before I have a chance to tell them otherwise. The tears sting my eyes and blur my vision but I can still find the bathroom. Specifically I can find my bathroom, the bathroom that should contain everything I need.

The shiny object is grasped tightly in my right hand, slightly breaking the skin on my hand. Blood tickles my fingertips. My body starts to shake, rapidly.

How could I even allow myself to let them in, let them in so that they could break me apart and kill me slowly? Am I that stupid? Why did I believe in the e-mail dad sent me? He probably did it on purpose, wanted me to break. He probably wants me to die. Lucky for him, right now is a time that I want to.

Why'd I believe Nick? Maybe because I love him, but then it hurts worse, knowing that he loves _Stephanie_ more, obviously. His plans are probably to not break up with but try to tell me that he just doesn't want to hurt her feelings, that he'll do it eventually, he just needs to find the right time. Now he won't have to worry about 'finding the right time'

The blade slices into my wrist, I smile, the cool metal goes perfect with my emotions. It soothes me.

Blood spills over, lots of blood; I rip it across my wrist, digging my teeth into my bottom lip. Crimson colored liquid splashes against the floor, at the same time that black splotches cover my vision.

My knees collapse from under my body and the razor bladed drops from my hand. The metal clinks against the tiled floors, my body thuds to the ground. The cool tile freezes against my hot body, I flop. My breaths are shortened and my whole body is shaking.

What have I done?

Someone better come fast, otherwise, there's no home for me. I'll be gone.

**Cassie's POV  
**I walk up to the house that Miley instructed me to and knock on the door, two nice loud thuds against the wooded door.

I wait for a minute, exactly one minute. When no one answers the door I knock again, two more times. No one answers. I continuously bang on the door, afraid that something might have happened.

Living in The Promising Place we are taught to always think the worst when it comes to our 'cutting peers' no matter how badly we hope that it's not true. It's so that we won't be to alarmed if we are faced with a cutter that has been 'healed' and has for some reason of their own, gone back to their old ways.

I'm thinking the worst. Miley's cut again, she's gone. I'm going to have to deal with her lifeless body. _Please dear God, let her be okay._

I tug on the door knob and sigh in relief once I realize that the door is unlocked.

"Miley!" my voice echoes through the walls of the quiet house and I can't help but to think back to the conversation Miley and I had on the phone, she sounded as if she sad and I should have looked into further at the time. Stupid me.

I continue to say her name, searching frantically through the house for a sign of her.

That's when I see her, in the upstairs bathroom; I'm assuming it's her own bathroom by the prints on the walls, pink flowers. "Miley" a sob wrenches from my throat.

Her entire body is pale, her eyes are shut with light blue lids, the blood is still oozing from her arm, her leg is twitching, and I can tell by the grimace on her face that she's in pain, severe pain.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial in the three numbers that _will_ save Miley's life, because I won't allow otherwise.

The silver glimmers off my eyes and I pick the blood stained razor up, The Promising Place was suppose to be one of the best rehab's in the area, but they weren't smart enough to think of searching this house, making sure that the sharp objects were securely in their hands.

Their stupid mistake could cost my best friend her life. Thanks guys.

"911" I wipe at my cheek and get up from the ground "My name is Cassie, my best friend needs your help" I push the bloody razor down in my pocket "I'm going to need your location" and I continue to give her the details, then she promises me they will be here soon and hangs up.

My eyes roam over Miley's body again, her front pocket is bulged up and I take her cell phone from her pocket.

I remember back to the day that Miley was picked up from The Promising Place; the infamous Jones Brothers picked her up. I know their names well and I search through her contacts, trying desperately to calm my crying, knowing that it will only scare them worse.

The phone rings, "Miles?" A tear drops from my eye "This is Cassie, from The Promising Place, I roomed with Miley" his voice is filled with confusion and I can't bare to think of the pain of what my further words are going to do to the three brothers "I remember you, why do you have Miley's phone" I bite my lip, trying to hold back a sob but it erupts, and asks what's wrong. "There's been an accident" my head falls and more sobs escape "What kind of accident Cassie? Is Miley alright?" I take a deep breath and look back over at Miley "You just need to get over here, to Miley's house, as fast as you can" he says alright, and the worry laces through his voice then he hangs up, after informing me that they are on their way over.

I can hear the doorway bust open and Nick comes running up the stairs "What happened?" I can't manage to speak any words, I just point toward the bathroom and he goes running in.

My back hits the wall of the hallway and my body slides down, my butt resting on the ground. I push my head into my hands and cry, ignoring the other brothers that come up the stairs.

"Cassie?" I can't force myself to look up, I keep looking down. "Cassie, what happened?" I shake my head no, not even able to push out a finger this time, it's Kevin's voice and I never imagined that I wouldn't be able to talk to Kevin Jones, the biggest crush I've ever had. I feel him slide down beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. I shift my body so that my head is resting on his chest and I cry.

**Nick's POV  
**I pound up the stairs with ease, eager to know what's going on but terrified at the same time. I reach the top of the stairs and see Miley's old room mate from The Promising Place, Cassie. Tears are streaming down her pink cheeks and she looks at me with sad eyes. "What happened?" my voice is laced with emotions I'm not even sure of. She tries to say something but can't because she's choked up from her tears. So she raises her arm and points toward the bathroom.

I race down the hallway, only having to take two strides. The bathroom light is glaring out into the hallway and I hold my breath before I look into the room.

My body goes weak, is there some kind of cycle that I'm not aware of? Isn't she better? I thought she was healed, and moving on.

I sit down beside her lifeless body, she's pale, to pale. I reach for her wrist, pressing down on her pulse point. The beating is faint and I can barely feel it as it thumps against the pad of my thumb.

Tears gush from my eyes "No" my voice is weak, strangled with tears "This can't be happening" I rest her wrist back down on the ground and lay my head down on her clothed stomach "No Miley, no" her stomach is barely pumping up and down, her breaths limited.

My pants are soaked with blood, her blood, the blood that stenches the room, that came from the single cut on her wrist. My eyes wander over the cut, it's deep, and the blood is continuing to flow from it.

Paramedics rush in the room, pushing me out, I try to fight them, informing them that I need to be by her side at all times, but my body is to weak to fight and they push me out, back into the hallway.

"How does she look Nick?" I shake my head no, not wanting to explain the looks of her body lying on the ground and walk past everyone in the hallway, down the stairs and I sit down on the couch, sighing as I put my head in my hands.

**No One's POV  
**The paramedics, each one dressed in their own uniforms place Miley carefully into the ambulance, hooking her up to machines, and putting pressure on the cut, hoping that the bleeding will subside soon.

**Nick's POV  
**"I can ride with her right?" I ask one of the paramedics before he hops into the back of the ambulance "Are you of any relation?" I know that they won't let anyone that's not family in the ambulance but I need to ride with her, I need to be with her at all times. "I'm her brother" the paramedic nods his head and allows me to enter into the ambulance.

I sit in silence the entire ride, watching her chest as it rises and falls with trouble, only getting a breath every so often. I pray silently, I need her, I'm not sure why she cut this time, but she must have a reason, she's always got a reason.

The ambulance pulls up to the ER entrance and they instruct me to get out and follow them in, and then wait in the waiting room. "Can't I stay with her?" he shakes his head "Visitors will be allowed later on, just stay in the waiting room for now" I nod my head, not willing myself to pick a fight.

I hop out of the vehicle and watch with tears in my eyes as they place Miley's body out of the ambulance. I glance back and wave weakly at the car behind us, it's Kevin's car and everyone is piled in, with tears in their eyes as well.

They stroll her into the hospital and the ambulance drives off, parking in the correct spot. Kevin parks his car and they all jump out, running over to me immediately. "How's she doing?" I breathe deeply "She's still the same" I point toward the sliding doors "They told me to wait in the waiting room" I turn toward the door and trudge toward it, taking in the stench of alcohol as soon as they slide open.

I flop down in a chair and push my head into my hands, just like before.

Soon I fill everyone settle down beside me "Did they give you any clue about how long it would be before we could see her?" I shake my head no and ignore the steaming tears that roll down my face.

"Are you alright Nicky?" my body growls, what the heck is she doing here? I don't answer but her body sits down beside me anyways and rubs my back, I shrug her off "What's wrong?" her voice isn't filled with worry, she doesn't care, she's pretending to care "Get away from me" she frowns as I look over at her with angry eyes "What'd I do?"

Kevin, who is sitting beside me pipes in "Stephanie he's just having a rough time right now, like I told you in the car, Miley is a very important person to us all. He just needs some time okay?" I want to jump up and tell them that she's not just an important person, she's the love of my life. But then I think of Stephanie's feelings and stay planted in my seat.

She nods her head and allows her back to fall back onto the cushioned chair.

Kevin sends me a look, warning me to be nice or else and I just sigh, I really want to see Miley. I want to see her shining blue eyes, her tan skin. I need her.

More tears stream down my cheeks and I don't even make an attempt to wipe them off.

**One hour later.**

A nurse walks through the doors "Is anyone here for a Miss Miley Stewart?" my body folds up immediately "We are" I walk toward the nurse "Miley is doing fine, we've bandaged her up and she's breathing normally. She hasn't been talking but that's to be expected. You all can go back now if you'd like, it's room E19." the nurse smiles politely at us and we all scramble through the doors, practically running down the hallway until we reach room E19.

**Miley's POV  
**I stare blankly at the white wall in front of me, I'm right back where I started, they're going to make me go back to therapy, I don't need therapy. I don't need anything or anyone. I'll be fine by myself.

The door to my room opens and I bite my lip, waiting for that nurse to come over to the side of my bed and ask me when I'd like to start my therapy sessions. I shut my eyes, allowing the tears to push through my eye lids and tickle my skin as they stroll down my face.

"Miley" I recognize the voice; it's not my nurse it's someone I know. But I don't need anybody, I don't need them. "Miles, open your eyes" I push down harder on my lip, I can smell him. His wonderful scent, but I'm not allowing anyone to get my hopes up again, never.

He rubs his thumb in circles on my arm "Please Miley, please" I can't stand the begging anymore, I open my eyes, keeping them locked on the wall again, just like before. He cries "Oh Miley" I see blurred colors of other people in the room, but don't will myself to look at them. "What'd you do Miley" he's said my name to many times "Shut up" my voice is harsh and choked with sobs. I can feel his pained expression.

That's the first words I've said since the doctors woke me up, and it's hurts me slightly to say it to him. He's the love of my life. But I don't need him, he got my hopes up!

I play with the IV they stuck into my arm, I could rip it out, make a run from this stupid place, then they couldn't send me away because they wouldn't know where I was at.

"Miley" another body sits beside me, my eyes stayed locked on the wall. "What's wrong with you?" his voice is demanding, I push down harder on my lip, blood squeezes onto my tongue. "Stop doing that, you're hurting yourself" I push down harder, squeezing more blood into my mouth.

"I don't know what cause the cutting this time Miles, but it's alright to talk about it, it'll make you feel better, I promise" his voice is whispered and without thinking other wise I look over, at Kevin. He smiles "Can you tell me Miley? Please tell me" my breathing quickens.

My eyes rush around the room, I've already looked away from my wall, I might as well see who else is here to pretend to be worried. That's when I see her, and I know instantly who she is.

I keep my eyes locked on her and everyone grows nervous, I can feel them getting nervous. I shoot glares at her body and watch as she cowers back, like I'm going to beat the crap out of her or something.

Her hair is brown with thick blond highlights and layered multiple times. Her eyes are brown, a dark brown. Her body, it's perfect. She's nothing I expected, she's beautiful but that doesn't stop the rage from building up inside me. I hate her, and I'm ready to let her know that.

**A/n: Okay, that's Chapter Twenty-three. Hope you enjoyed it. I worked extremely hard on it even if you can't tell.**

**Review, even if you think it's awful =)**

**This story got nominated three times in the NJK awards! Thanks guys. I love you all.**

**I'm not sure when I can update =(. But I will as soon as possible. I'm going to Washington D.C. the 2nd through the 5th so I won't be able to work at all then. But I'll get it up as soon as I can. Promise. =)**

**Review, please.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own anything.**

"I hate you"

My mom always taught me to never hate, 'You never actually hate someone. Usually, you just have a disagreement. And then there are other cases where you simply say you hate them based off first impression, when those times occur you should rethink yourself. Think to yourself, what have they ever done to you?' that's what she always told me, and she was always right.

I always looked back, whenever I _thought_ I hated someone and realized that the two of us, or however many were involved, were either having an argument at the time or I just simply thought I hated them because they looked like bad people, then I usually found out that they were nice people.

Today is the same; I'm looking back, making sure that I actually hate this girl. She took the love of my life away- but then again I had run away and it was Nick who decided that he wanted to be with her.

So really, I don't hate her. I have no reason to hate her; she's done absolutely nothing to me. I'm just trying to take it out on her.

I glance up, back toward her perfectly built petite body with sad eyes. She's softly crying, and she doesn't even know me, Nick is comforting her, his arms wrapped securely around her and whispering something into her ear, something that I can't hear.

A tear leaks from my eye; he truly cares for her. And why wouldn't he? She's beautiful, they've been friends for a long time and they're together now. And who am I to get in their way? She's happy, and he's happy.

But then I wonder why Nick would get my hopes up like that? Why'd he have to come and find me? I could still be peacefully alone at Aunt Daisy's house. I wouldn't be here in this situation, at the hospital again because I cut.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that" I apologize, my words are soft, hardly audible but I know she heard because her crying slowly subsides and she looks up at Nick, giving me an assuring smile that she's okay.

"I'm here! What happened?" Lily busts through the door and she breathes heavily, her chest heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. She rushes to my bedside "Oh Miley" I smile at her "It's been so long since I've seen you" she wraps her arms around me in a hug, but soon pulls back "What did you do?" she already knows the answer, her eyes are filled with sadness. I trace the newly made scar on my right arm and she gasps involuntary when she looks at it. It's possibly the worst one yet.

Tears spill over her eyes and run down her cheek, gray tinted from her black mascara. "No Miles, no" I nod my head yes and Joe quickly wraps her into a hug and she sobs into his chest, slowly staining his white v-neck shirt.

"I'm sorry" at one point of her crying it makes me happy; she cares and at the other point I'm sad, disappointed in myself because I've hurt her, again, with my own mistake. But sorry is all that I can say, because the past can't be rewritten. It's all said and done, over with, there's no going back now.

Cassie is by my side now, smiling at me politely "Miles, tell us why you did it, you know that's the first step" I nod my head, I do know that that's the first step but I'm not willing to tell everyone, _he_ will only tell me that he meant what he said, lies, he'll only tell me lies, again.

"Tell us Miles, it'll help" she's become quite the counselor, maybe she should take up that occupation, it'd be good for her, comforting people with problems that she's went through herself, kind of like Charli.

Speak of the girl and she'll arrive, in walked Charli, all smiles like always. "Miley" she nods her head at me and I smile back at her, she's another who's always cared. "Could everyone please take a seat?" she looks around at the people filling the room and they all seat in the random chairs planted around the room. I grow with worry "Shouldn't you send them outside?" I know why she's here, it's her job, and she's going to want me to talk about… things.

"No Miley, because these are your friends and they care, and they want to know, just like I do, why you relapsed" I look down, fiddling with my fingers "No reason" she tilts my head up slightly with her fingers and smiles at me with her perfect white teeth "Miley, we both know that there was a reason, you don't just cut because of no reason" I sigh, this is her job, I should know that she would push farther.

"It's just, well" she nods at me, edging me to continue "Everybody's just getting my hopes up, because they know what I'll do, so they make sure I'm all go lucky happy by making promises that they don't intend on keeping" everyone is staring holes through my body and I feel like I'm ratting someone out for stealing my cookies.

"Who made the promises Miley?" I shrug my shoulders "I can't say" she rubs my arm softly, comforting me "Tell me Miley, we'll sort this out" tears flow down my cheeks, tickling me chin before they fall completely off my face and soak the material of my blouse. "Dad and- and I can't say" my voice breaks, I should've just stopped at dad "Who else Miley?" my tear soaked face slowly lifts up and Nick's eyes connect with mine "No Miley" I shake my head "No, No, I meant what I said, I still do"

"So your dad and Nick made the promises?" I nod and watch as Nick tries to come up to my side but Charli stops him "Stay over there right now, okay?" he doesn't answer, just sulks back over to his spot beside Stephanie, Charli turns back to me "What did your dad promise you Miley?"

"He said he was coming home, back to California, but he's not home and he's not coming home, he just got my hopes up so that I wouldn't cut and Nick did the same thing! And I figured it out, and I couldn't take it. I don't want people filling pity for me! I don't need it, I'm better off alone" my body curls up on the hospital bed and Charli continues to rub my arm.

The sobbing continues, and the tears proceed to fly from my eyes and down my face. I wait patiently for my mind to take back over and when it does, I swipe my face free of the salty liquid.

"Sorry" I sit back up in the bed properly "It's okay to cry Miley" I nod "Nick?" her voice fills the room, my eyes widen "No, No, it's okay, I don't need to know anything, I'm fine" I smile widely but she still turns toward Nick and motions for everyone else to leave the room.

I watch Stephanie; her eyebrows crease together "Nicky?" Nick looks at her with sad eyes "Just go outside, okay?" she bites her lip and softly places her lips on his cheek "Okay" with that she leaves, with a confused expression etched across her beautiful face.

"I see why you like her so much" he sits down in the chair that was once occupied by Charli and takes my hand, I shove it away. "She's beautiful" he rests his hand on my leg, I twitch "Miley, I meant what I said" I shake my head "If you loved me so much Nick, and wanted to be with me as badly as you said then you would've broke up with her while we were in Tennessee"

"But what kind of gentleman would I have been if I would have done that?" I gulp, he's right, what kind of guy dumps a girl through phone? "You see Miley, I don't want to hurt her as much as I can, and breaking up with her over the phone would have broke her heart ten times more than what it's going to when I tell her in person" my eyes light up "You're still going to break up with her?" he smiles and squeezes my leg lightly "Of course Miley, I love you and only you" my lips tug up in the corner "I love you too"

I listen closely as the walls surrounding me crash down to the ground, I've let him back in, but somewhere deep down I know that he's not going to let me down. I smile again and lean up in the bed, he places his hand behind my back so that it's easier for me to balance on the cushioned cot "I will never do anything to hurt you ever again Miley, I promise. I will always mean what I say" he smiles and hugs me, kissing the top of my head. "I'll talk to Stephanie tonight as planned and then I'll come back, straight back, so that we can officially be together again"

We both smile, together, and I can't help but get lost in the chocolate brown orbs that complete his gorgeous face. "Okay" he kisses my cheek and with that there's a knock on the door "It's me" I automatically recognize Charli's voice and I yell back "Come in" Nick sits back down in his chair, keeping his hand on my leg and I lean back in the bed, smiling at Nick one last time.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything but I just got done talking to your doctor and I'm here to deliver good news" I look up hopefully, and she continues "I talked to them, explaining how I think that this was just a little bump in the road and that everything is going to okay and they agreed to let you out of here in a few hours" my smile grows "Seriously? So does this mean I don't have to do therapy?" she smile at me "No therapy, but Miley, seriously, no more cutting, I believe you can pull through this once and for all and I'm counting on you, we're all counting on you, don't let us down" I nod "I won't"

She smiles at me again, winking at me when she looks down at Nick's hand resting securely on my leg and then she leaves, after saying goodbye and shoving a little piece of paper in my hand, which I soon found out is her phone number.

"Well, in this case I will be over at your house as soon as everything's over" I smile and he smiles back at me. Kevin walks into the room "I just heard the news so I'm going to drive Stephanie, Joe, Lily and Cassie back to our house and then we're planning on meeting up there later, is that okay Miles?" I nod my head yes and he leaves again.

"Plans change again, I'll meet you back at my house" I sigh "What's wrong?" I shrug "Just ready to get out of here, I've spent enough time in a hospital through my lifetime and I'm ready to get out of here" he rubs his thumb around in circles, soothing my body completely "Well you'll be out of here in a few hours"

**-xoxo-**

**Nick's POV**

"Stephanie?" she whips her head around, smiling up at me and lying her hands down on my chest "You think it would be okay if we went out for a while tonight?" she giggles "Of course Nicky" she grabs my hand and yanks me out the door.

"So where are you going?" she swings our hands between us "I was thinking just a walk would be nice" she pouts, probably wanting to go out somewhere nice, well this trip is going to be far from nice for her.

We arrive at one of the many parks in my neighborhood and I sit her down on a bench, latching both of our hands together and turning toward her "Steph?" her eyes move away from the ground and she looks up at me "What is it Nicky?" I sigh "We need to talk" the clueless girl she is she smile and says "Okay" with all the perkiness in her voice.

"The feelings between us aren't enough for a relationship Steph; I believe we're meant to be friends and nothing more." Her smile falls and her eyes droop "It's that girl isn't it?" I bite my lip slightly "I love her Stephanie and I hate to say this but I've never felt anything more for you than friendship" she nods "I get it, I can't come between true love" she sighs and I watch as her eyes slowly fill up with salty liquid "Don't cry, we'll always be best friends" she nods again "I know Nicky, thanks for letting me know" and with that she didn't say anything more, she just up and left.

**Miley's POV**

I prop my feet up on the coffee table in front of me, falling back into the leathered couch. Joe is in control of the remote, he flips it over to one of the few cartoon channels and grins widely when he sees what's on.

I roll my eyes at his childishness and close my eyes slightly, relaxing at the smell of the Jones house. It's a perfect mixture of vanilla and honey. Joe burst out into laughter, and it breaks me out of my calm state, I laugh along with him when my gaze shifts to the TV, I watch with amusement as the cat, Tom I believe is his name chances Jerry across the screen, the mouse runs in the hole cut out in his favor and the cat tries to run in behind him, rebounding back from the wall as his head hits head on.

The door opens but my laughter can't be contained at the foolishness of the cartoon and I clench my stomach as I bend over in hopes of my laughter dying down soon. "I see someone is in a good mood" It's Nick, he sits down next to me as I continue to laugh "Tom and Jerry?" Joe points at the screen, and busts out laughing again, no doubt about it there was another funny part.

Seconds later my laughter stops and I sit up correctly on the couch "Sorry" I breathe out heavily, he laughs slightly "This show isn't even that funny" I gulp back the dryness in my throat "Yes it is, it's hilarious" he rolls his eyes and I hit him playfully on his shoulder.

He points toward the stairs and grabs my hand, pulling me gently up to his room. I rest myself on the bed "So how was your time out?" he shrugs "Alright" he sits down beside me, lacing our fingers together "How'd she take it?" his eyes wander off as if he's thinking "She took it well" I pop my lips at the awkwardness in the atmosphere, waiting for him to continue "She just said she couldn't come between true love and left" I sit up abruptly in the bed "Where'd she go?" he shrugs "I don't know" considering I don't know her well and he does I take it that he knows what she's doing, possibly taking some time to herself?

"But anyways" he turns back toward me and pecks my lips, I smile "Miley Ray Stewart will you be mine, again?" I laugh "Impatient are we?" he groans "Miles don't start I've waited too long for us to be together" I grin and wrap my arms around his neck "Of course I'll be yours Nicholas Jerry Jones" he draws my body in with a soft push against my back and our lips connect, working together perfectly. I smile into the kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips which I have been longing to taste again for so long.

His tongue rushes over my lip and I eagerly part my lips as he slips his tongue into my mouth, slowly we explore each others mouths again, it's been too long. I've forgotten exactly how it feels to be kissing him; we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and it completes us.

My chest heaves for oxygen and he immediately notices, detaching our lips, I groan. "You have to breathe sweetheart" he laughs as I roll over on the bed, getting comfortable in the center of the bed "I think I'm just going to here tonight" he smiles "I like that idea" he rolls over next to me, laying on his stomach, and rests his arm across my waist.

"Cassie's coming over later; she said something about needing to give you a gift?" I nod, remembering the e-mail I received days ago.

We lay there for a while, just enjoying being able to be together again, it feels like it's been months since we've been able to kiss and hold each other in ways that show all the love and affection in our bodies.

**-xoxo-**

_Ding Dong_

"That's probably Cassie" I fold my body, sitting straight up in the bed "Don't leave" he groans, pulling on my arm, trying to get me to lay back down "I've got to go talk to Cassie, she's here for me, remember?" he sneers and rolls over, his back facing me "Come down with me" he stays still "Please" I kiss his neck tenderly and he groans again, rolling over in defeat "Fifteen minutes top" I laugh "Sure"

We walk downstairs hand in hand and I see Cassie talking intently with Kevin "Hey Cass" she looks away from him and smiles over at me "Hey Miles, I brought your present!" I smile and she takes my hand, pulling me outside and away from Nick.

There's a tall box resting on the lawn "Gosh Cassie when you said present I thought you meant something small" she grins "I just saw it in a store and it reminded me of you so…" There's wrapping paper with black and white polka dots surrounding the box, I carefully pill the paper free.

The present is secured in a plain white box, I rip the tape from the top and lay the heavy box on it's side, slowly I pull out the gift. I gasp "Oh my Cassie you didn't need to…" she smiles "So you like it?" I glaze over the delicate texture "I love it"

Inside the box, which I have now pulled out is a soft pink colored heavy bag; almost identical to the one I practiced boxing on at The Promising Place, my hands graze over the material, "It's the best Cassie" she hugs me "I'm glad you like it. I figured it could help relieve some … stress" I nod, boxing at the place was the only thing that kept me sane, it was my way to break free. "Thanks" she nods "Keep digging in the box" my face scrunches up and I reach into the box, pulling out a matching pair of boxing gloves, with my name embroidered on the silky fabric.

"I'll help you set it up later if you wish" I nod "That'd be great" she glances down at her cell phone "Well then I'll talk to you later I guess, dinner's almost ready so I best be getting home" I nod again and pull her into another hug "Thanks again Cass" she embraces my body "Your welcome Miles"

She gives me another smile before walking back to the Jones' porch and retrieving her bike and then strolling away toward her destination.

Joe comes out and picks up the bag, packing it over to my house and I pick up the delicate gloves and take them with me back inside the house "Nice gift" I point toward outside "She got me a-" Nick wraps his arms around my waist "I saw, when'd you take up boxing?" I shrug "At The Promising Place" he smiles "It's been fifteen minutes" I roll my eyes "Impatient just a tad?" he pulls me up the stairs and back into his bedroom.

"Pick out a movie, I'm going to the bathroom" I nod and pick out a movie from the cabinet underneath his TV, carefully I place the DVD into the player and the previews appear on the screen, I hit menu on the remote and wait on the bed for Nick.

He joins me moments later, wrapping his arms around my body and snuggling in his head into my neck "I thought you wanted to watch a movie?" he shrugs "I figured you would want something to do while I sleep" I groan "Nicky!" he laughs "Goodnight Miley" I huff "It's not even past seven yet" he mumbles something and I press play on the remote, and watch the movies beginning.

**A/n: This chapter isn't too great. I can't help it though! It's so hard only writing when the computer is open to my use. Enjoy this chapter, it's the last one you'll be getting for a while. And plus there's only a few more chapters to go, possibly only two more. =)**

**Thanks to Me() if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be getting this chapter right now. So thank them. If you have any good ideas for like niley fluff in the next final chapters let me know. I'll try to fit them in.**

**And one last question: Do you want Cassie and Kevin to get together? And if you do then do you want me to have a Cassie's POV or Kevin's POV of him asking her out? And ideas for that topic.**

**Thanks so much to all the reviews I got on my latest oneshot, The Box, I appreciate it. And if I haven't reviewed your story and I usually do, I'm working on it. I'm way behind, like 25 messages behind so give me time! But if you really want me to review just PM me and I'll put your story first =)**

**Okay, that's all for today. Sorry again for the sucky chapter. REVIEW! I want to get 200 before this story ends! And 10 for this chapter, you've done it before, I'm hoping you'll do it again! (That means 180 reviews) Love you all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**A/n: I'm stretching a little ways away from Niley at the beginning, but that was the only way I could make sure I have two more chapters**

**Thanks: To BrownAndBlueEyes for ideas =)**

Kevin's POV

"And so she signed me up for school, and I really enjoy it, it's just so much fun and I like talking to all the nice people" I smile as her voice continues to fill the speaker from my cell phone, she talks about the most random things and I love it, she's beautiful and she's got an amazing voice and she's got the greatest personality I've ever seen, she's just so optimistic.

"I never knew school was that fun" I say, she laughs "It is, and I love the work, I know that sounds weird but I down on the couch, planning a way to ask this girl out, she's amazing and I know for a fact she likes me, why else would she own so many posters of me?

do!" I'm plopped

"So what are you plans for tonight?" she thinks for a minute "Um, I don't think anything, I might come over there if that's alright" she's already acting like a part of the family, coming over every day and night and it's great "Well, I was thinking we could have a picnic" I know from past conversations she loves picnics, she squeals "Yes! I'd love to, what time?" she doesn't give me time to reply, she just intercepts "Can we go around the time when the sun is setting? That's the best time" I smile "Of course we can"

And so we continue talking, she never runs out of things to say, until lunch time and my stomach starts to growl "I'm going to go eat something real quick, I'll see you later alright?" we say our goodbyes and then I hang up the phone, and rise from my seat.

**-xoxo-**

Stephanie's POV

"Stephanie?" my name echoes through my own ears "Steph?" Who is it? I try to talk but nothing comes out and my eye lids are closed so that I can't see anything. "Stephanie, wake up" slowly, my lids open and bright light shines through causing me to blink multiple times "Stephanie what are you doing here?" in front of me is an old friend, her name is Casey and I remember her well.

"I came to visit a friend" she smiles "I mean what are you doing on this park bench?" I sit up, finally feeling the pain shoot through my spine as I recall last night's events "I got kicked to the curve" I laugh slightly and she looks at me sympathetically "What happened?" I tell her my story, leaving nothing out.

"Nick did that?" I shrug "He loves Miley, it's obvious." She sighs "But why didn't he let you stay at his house last night, something awful could have happened to you out here"

"I decided not to go back to his house, I didn't want to be a bother and have all kinds of awkwardness floating through the air so I decided to sleep here instead" birds are chirping lightly "Well come back to my house, there's no need for you to be out here by your self" I pick my cell phone up "I was getting ready to call my mom, let her know that I'm coming home. I've already bought plane tickets for late tonight" she shrugs "You can stay at my house until tonight" I smile and follow her to her house.

**-xoxo-**

Miley's POV

"Miles, wake up" I lay as still as I possibly can, not wanting to move from the warm spot in his bed "Miley, I know you're awake you're clenching your eye lids together" I groan and roll over, throwing my arm over Nick's stomach "I don't want to wake up" my voice is mumbled as I shove my face into his chest "Miles, it's twelve in the afternoon, it's time to get up" I scrunch my face up and lift my head slowly, throwing a glare in his direction "Fine"

I sit up on the bed and stretch my arms into the air, groaning as my body relieves itself. "I hate you" I throw Nick another glare and hop up from the bed "That was mean Miley" I turn around, placing my hand on my hip "You waking me up is mean too" he smirks "I don't like it when you're mean" I shrug my shoulders "What are you going to do about it?" he keeps the smirk planted on his face "My advice is you better run"

He jumps up from the bed and starts running toward me, my eyes widen and I scream, running away from him and down the stairs. By the time I'm at the bottom of the stairs he's right behind me and I have to pick up my pace, I speed off down the hallway only to be cut off by the end of the strip "NO!" I turn around swiftly and laugh as Nick comes at me, tickling my sides "Nick" I gasp for air "Stop!" giggles continue to erupt from my lips "Do you promise to never be mean again?" I nod quickly and he instantly stops tickling me, I grin as he tries to wrap his arms around me.

Quickly, I fake left and break right, running as quick as I can back up the steps and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He pounds on the door loudly "Miles" his voice and whiny and I can't help but laugh "Stop being a baby Nicholas" I lock the door and walk into his adjoining bathroom, locking myself into that room too.

I grab a towel and washcloth from under his sink, figuring I might as well make as much of this time as I possibly can. I hang the material loosely on the towel holder beside the shower and strip from my clothes. I start the water, turning it completely toward the big red H and wait a few seconds before stepping into the steam filled shower.

After I wash my body off I shut the water off and reach out of the shower, grabbing my towel, I dry myself off slightly and wrap the towel around my petite body. Slowly I step out of the shower and open the door to the bathroom. My foot comes in contact with the creamy colored carpet and I swiftly walk across the bedroom.

But then I stop abruptly when I see Nick lying comfortably on his bed, smiling at me as I walk into his view "I found a key" he laughs and gets up from the bed, walking toward me "I need some clothes" he frowns "Why?" I look down at my towel-wrapped body "Because I don't want to run around naked all day" his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls my body closer to his "I kinda like this attire" I roll my eyes "You would" the towel falls slightly, revealing some of my cleavage, he smiles. Jokingly, I slap his chest, he just laughs.

"Come lay down" he pulls me toward the bed but I don't lay down "Come on you said you were tired" I smile "Yeah, before you woke me up!" he pouts out his bottom lip and stares down at me with his beautiful brown eyes "Fine, just get me some clothes first" he flops down on the bed and folds out his arm, ready for me to take his hand "Clothes Nick" he grabs my hand and pulls me down on the bed "Miles, you don't need clothes"

The towel falls down more, revealing more than I appreciate and he lightly traces my bare skin "I like you better without everything covering you up" he slightly pushes down the towel, I smile "It's not fair though" his face scrunches up in confusion and I grin playfully "You get to wear all your clothes and I don't" he smiles "I think I can arrange it to be more fair" he reaches for the end of his shirt but I grab his hands and nod my head slowly "I want to have some fun" I bite my bottom lip and smile when I feel his hands loosen from around his shirt.

He kisses me, automatically pushing his tongue into my mouth and I smile into the kiss, my hands push under his shirt and he shivers when his hot skin comes in contact with my cold hands, I carefully massage his abs, before grabbing a fistful of his shirt material into my hands, slipping the shirt over his head. "I love you Miley" he kisses me again and I pull away "I love you too" I peck his lips while fiddling with elastic holding his pajama pants up "And I want to be with you forever" I smile even wider and kiss him some more "Me too" and with that I slip his pants down, allowing him to kick them off the bed and onto the floor.

**-xoxo-**

Cassie's POV

I groan in frustration, nothing to wear, that's every girls worst nightmare when they're getting ready to go on a date with a very famous, very hot, very nice guy. Well, at least I think it's a date, maybe it's just a friendly get together, either way I've got to have something decent to wear, and at the moment I can't find anything. Of course my mind wonders back to when Miley and I were at The Promising Place, when we would wear each others clothes, and I just might know where her spare key is…

I slip my cell phone out of jean pocket and quickly type a text message while walking down the sidewalk.

**To: Miley**

**From: Cassie**

**I'm going to your house, I need clothes… and shoes =)**

I hit the send button and slide the spare key into the key hole on the door, the door unlocks and I twist the knob, slipping inside the home. I climb the stairs and shiver when I walk past the bathroom, images of Miley lying lifeless on the floor flooding my brain, and then I enter into her bedroom, closing myself into the room sized closet and searching anxiously through the clothes.

I finally come out of the closest, carrying two different outfits, I lay them both down on Miley's bed and look over them thoroughly.

"I can't decide" the words flow through the room and I sigh, sitting down between the outfits, I resort to the only thing I can think of. "Eenie Mini Miny Moe, catch a tiger by it's toe, if it hollers let it go, eenie mini miny moe" my eyes slowly open as I look down at the dusty pink dress "Perfect" I throw the other outfit back into the closet and search through Miley's shoes until I rest my eyes upon the silver sandals.

I take the borrowed clothes home, changing into them. The dress fits my body perfectly, it's a dusty pink with purple and yellow flowers lacing around the material and a matching belt laying right below my bust, and the sandals are my favorite. I used to wear them all the time, their Miley's silver Pedro Garcia flops, they're metallic-y looking and comfy on your feet, perfect for a picnic. I rush over to my dresser when my cell phone starts buzzing, new text messsage.

**From: Kevin**

**To: Cassie**

**Be there in ten.**

"Shoot" I walk quickly over to my brown vanity and wipe some makeup onto my face, I make it as natural as possible. I run my flat iron through my hair, making sure the ends don't flip out. I glance at myself through my mirror and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear "I look awful" my shoulders slump in defeat, all this work for nothing.

_Ding Dong_

"Oh well" I've really got to work on this whole talking to myself thing, it might make someone thing I'm crazy. I walk slowly down the stairs, not excited for this night anymore. If I look like crap, I feel like crap. I twist open the door and smile at Kevin, he looks perfect, of course.

"You look beautiful" my eyes widen and I take a step back "Huh?" he looks at me weird "You look beautiful" I grin slightly and hug him "Are you serious? You're not just saying that out of niceness because I know how nice you are and I know that you couldn't hurt anyone's-" he laughs "Cass, stop worrying so much, you look great" my smile comes back to life as he grabs my hand "Come on now, the sun is setting and your picnic awaits." we skip out the door and he helps me in the car.

Five minutes later we arrive at the beach, I look out at the shore as we walk toward the sand. Without thinking I grab Kevin's hand and lace our fingers together, I look over cautiously and smile when I see Kevin smiling down at our interlocking hands, I move closer so that my shoulder is touching his. He points toward something and I turn to look, there's a small blanket set up with a large basket sitting to the side. He leads me over to the blanket and we sit down, as he takes out the stuff from the basket.

I gaze up at the sky, feeling the warm rays coming from the setting sun, I tilt my head back allowing the sun to hit more of my exposed skin. My eyes stay in slits as I breathe in the ocean-y smell. It's the perfect mixture of salty water and sun tan lotion.

Kevin's POV

I lay the last item out of the basket onto the blanket "Okay Cassie, are you ready to eat?" when she doesn't reply I look up, I smile as I realize how relaxed she is, the sun is hitting her in the perfect angles with her dress fitting around every curve. She's beautiful.

"Cassie?" I hate to break her out of her trance but the sun is setting and I don't want it to get too dark so that we can't eat. "Cass" I lightly shake her shoulder and she jumps slightly and then laughs "Sorry" her cheeks blaze a red color "It's okay, are you ready to eat?" she nods and looks down at the food "Yum, I love chocolate covered strawberries" I nod, I'm glad I'm such a good listener because otherwise I wouldn't of have any idea what to bring on this picnic.

She takes a strawberry from the pile and bite down into it slowly, it's a picture perfect moment and I guarantee this shot would be considered a model worthy shot.

"Cassie?" my voice is hesitant but I know that if I don't do this now I'll never work up the courage again, her head turns slightly and her hair falls over her shoulders and onto her back, swaying slightly in the breeze "Hmm?" I smile over at her "I like you, a lot" her lips part slightly "I like you a lot too Kev" carefully I grab her hand, rubbing her thumb slightly "I know this is kinda sudden but Cassie will you be my girlfriend?" she blinks four times fast and then stares at me incredulously, crap "Umm" I shake my head and remove my hand "It's okay Cass, I understand" she giggles and takes my hand "I'd love to be your girlfriend" my eyes widen and I look back in her direction "Really?" she nods.

Easily, I lean in and I know that I'm probably moving way to fast but I've been waiting for this day since I officially met the girl, she's perfect. I wait patiently and grin when she starts leaning toward me also, and gently our lips connect and sparks fly through my body, her lips are super soft and have the taste of the strawberries she just ate. And just like that, the kiss ended.

Her eyes open slowly, the grin growing on her face "That was nice" I nod in agreement and kiss her softly one more time, then I turn back to the strawberries and take one for myself, biting into the chocolate and the juicy center of the fruit. My eyes are attracted toward the sunset and I trace my eyes along the edges of the light orange color. The sky is tinted with the orange, turning it a light pink "This has been the best night of my life" she leans her head on my shoulder, staring up at the sky with me, I kiss the top of her head "Mine too"

**-xoxo-**

Miley's POV

Before too long we've completely stripped of our clothes and I'm on top of Nick, straddling his waist while kissing him hungrily. "Miles" he manages to stutter out the words between kissing me and grabbing the back my thigh, a moan rips from my throat and I don't think I can take it much longer, I need him.

He breaks the kiss and a moan escapes again "I don't want to do anything you're going to regret later Miles" I smile at the sincere kindness he has, it's amazing "I want this Nicky, I want you, I need you. I'm not going to regret anything" and with that he starts kissing me again, moving down to my neck and biting on the skin lightly "Do it Nick"

Tears burn in my eyes as he enters me, "Are you alright" I nod slowly, tears easing out of my eyes "Keep going" the pain gets intense but then eventually fades. And at that moment I felt complete.

**A/n: This is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to post ASAP and I didn't really have any good ideas. Only one more chapter and I'm not even sure what is going to happen. LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was cute. I felt bad writing it though. But oh well. Review, please. OH and I'm officially off hiatus, I'm finally feeling it again. And I'm writing more stories so get ready for those! Andddd I'm not going to be able to work again until I get Word, because I HATE works, and I'll hopefull have that soon.**

**Okay, now go review. =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/n: Sorryyyyyy I took so long, it was then end of school and the beginning of summer, I had stuff to do, plus I didn't really know what to write in this chapter.**

**Special thanks to: -BrownAndBlueEyes;; You're wonderful. Thanks for being here.**

**-Lnriley2008;; You're wonderful also, thanks for talking to me all the time and helping with the story.**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442;; You, as well, are wonderful. Thanks for everything =)**

**Enjoy;; (This is the last chapter by the way)**

Night time always rolls around too quickly, the gorgeous blue sky fades to black and stars fill the night with light. I'm always willing to stay up late, every night. I'll offer to play games, tell jokes, or just watch a movie and tonight, well nothing has changed.

"Please, just one game of Monopoly! Please Nicky, Please Joe, I promise we'll go to bed right after the game, just one game!" Literally I'm down on my knees in front of the two brothers; Kevin goes to bed earlier than all of us, begging them to stay up late "Miles honey, do you know how long it takes for one game of Monopoly?" Nick rubs his eyes, wanting desperately to go to bed, "Yes, I know it's a long game but we need bonding time!" I don't let the part slip that I want the game to be long, because that means they'll have to stay up longer "I'm sorry Miles, I'm hitting' the hay" my hands cuff around Joe's ankles, almost tripping him as he tries to walk away "I'll give you candy! Bake you cookies! Just one game, please Joey" I slightly pout my lower lip out but he's to sleepy to be phased by the puppy dog pout "I'm going to bed!" he yells his words and I jump back slightly, he takes the opportunity to race to his bedroom, slamming the door shut along the way.

"Come on Miles, let's go to bed" my shoulders slump in defeat, and I stand up slowly "Why do you want to play Monopoly anyways?" I shrug and look down at the floor, pushing my toes into the white carpet, he takes my hand and pulls me forward "We can play Monopoly in the morning babe; I promise" I gradually shake my head no and his face scrunches up with confusion "Why not?" I shrug again "I won't want to play in the morning" he sighs and mumbles something about me being difficult and then pulls me up the stairs, as my feet trudge up the stairs.

We get to his bedroom and he softly shuts his door then walks over to his dresser, slinging open a drawer and pulling out one of his t-shirts, he throws it at me and I dispose of my shirt and pants and let the shirt drape over my body before crawling into the bed. He takes off his shirt and jeans and lies down beside me, pulling the duvet over our bodies. His arms enclose around my waist and he pulls me close, kissing me on my forehead "I love you" I snuggle my head into his chest and grab onto the t-shirt gracing my skin in wads with my hands.

He tightens his grip around me "I love you" he repeats, I grip onto the shirt tighter "Miley" he groans in frustration "What?" my voice is muffled "Why are you being like this?" for the third time shrug my shoulders "I love you, good night" he must've decided he didn't want to put up with my foolishness anymore and he closed his eyes, I checked.

A sigh rips from my throat and I glare through the shadows that are lacing around on the ceiling.

Night reminds me of past time memories, back when I was little and Mom would let me sleep in her bedroom, in between her and dad. I sigh and dig my head deeper into Nick's chest "I love you too" my voice is barely below a whisper and I'm sure he didn't hear me, he's already asleep.

I shut my eyes tightly, praying that I'll actually get some sleep.

_Black sky surrounds my body, I'm standing on the side of the road, at night. No cars are to be seen on the road, I take my cell phone from my pocket, 3:00 a.m. why am I here? I roll my head around and try to walk, I can't. I look down; my feet are below the cemented road. Immediately I start to panic, what's happening?_

_Bright lights fill my eyes from my right side, then another pair from my left, my eyes widen, are they going to squish me?_

_That's when the actual scene unfolds, that's when I figure out what's really happening, I'm seeing the scene happen before my eyes, I'm seeing something that never in a million years would I ever want to see._

_My mom's sitting in the front seat of her Porsche, driving carefully, until she sees what's in front of her. I don't need to look and see what kind of vehicle it is, I already know, it's a semi truck, transporting goods for Wal-Mart and Sam's Club, the driver was exhausted, not getting enough sleep in the short timed break he was allowed, and he wasn't paying attention, he crosses onto the wrong side of the road, the side that my mom is driving on._

_There's inches between them, everything starts going in slow motion, and I don't want it to, I don't even want to see any of this, why would I want to see it in slow motion?_

_Mom tries to swerve, that was the wrong move, they think, but only think, that if she would've just hit the truck head on she would've been fine, but we'll never know. The truck smashes into her car, denting the metal entirely "Mom!" my feet try to move again, I can't move, why can't I just move? Her hands fly up in the air as her car tilts all the way on its side, her mouth opens wide as she screams. Of course she isn't wearing her seatbelt, she never wore her seatbelt, her body flies to the top of the car once the car is completely turned over._

_The truck driver stops his truck, but his damage has already been done and there's nothing he can do now, but he still jumps out of the truck, his eyes lids sagging as he runs toward the flipping car._

_The vehicle stops turning, and mom just happens to be in the right position to go flying through the drivers side window, her top half bending over the side of car, blood oozing from all over her body "Mom!" tears flood from my eyes "Help her!" I know what's going to happen; I don't know why I'm trying to prevent it "No! Mom!" I watch as her back moves slower, her breathes becoming shortened, that's when I hear her last words "I love you Mi-", that's exactly what she said, the driver told me when he was talking to us about it later, her words got cut short though. She never got to finish her last sentence, her heart beat stopped before she could._

"_Mom!" I watch as the driver rips his cell phone from his pocket._

"_Mom!" ambulances surround the scene, I receive the pleasure of seeing them gradually pull her from the car and lay her on one of the cots._

"_Mom!" they try to revive her, multiple times._

"_Mom!" they quit, they give up and the words "She's dead" reach my ears, finally my feet rip from the cement "Mom!" I'm running toward her, toward her lifeless body "Mom!" It's all I can say. "Miley" my eyes widen "Mom" the closer I get to the cot, the faster she disappears "No!"_

"_Miley" my body shakes, as I fall to the ground and she disappears completely, and I'm alone again along side the road, the morning sky starting to show. "Mommy" my voice is weak, hoarse "Miley, wake up"_

"Nick?" he hugs my waist "Are you okay?" I nod, my eyes still wide, tears blurring my vision "Yeah, just a bad dream" he hugs me tighter "I'm sorry, I should've stayed up with you and played Monopoly" I sit up in the bed, still in shock from everything I just saw, or dreamed "It's okay" my voice is far away, he wipes away tears streaming from my eyes with the pad of his thumb "You're not okay, do you want to talk about it?" I slowly shake my head no "I'm tired" I lay back down in the bed, my back facing him.

My eyes stay open; staring out the door to his balcony "Miles" he rubs his hand across my stomach "Com'n, just talk to me" a sigh rips from my throat as I roll back over, facing him "What's wrong baby?" he wipes away tears from my eyes and kisses my forehead "Mom" he picks my body up and lays me on top of him "What about your mom?" slowly the words flow from my mouth as I tell him about my dream, or nightmare.

"I'm sorry" my crying has come to it's minimum reach and now I'm trying to get my breathing back to normal "You should have just told me the real reason you wanted to stay up and play Monopoly" I look down slightly "I didn't want to sound like a wimp" he shakes his head and rubs his thumb over my hand "No, you're not a wimp for missing your mom" I breathe in, snuggling deeper into his chest "I love you Nicky" he pulls my body closer and kisses my lips softly "I love you too" my eye lids grow heavier and I look up at him "Can we go to sleep now?" he nods his head and turns off the lamp beside his bed, making the room fall completely dark again.

His arms stay wrapped around my body and a smile rests across my face, protection covers my body and I close my eyes, falling asleep gradually.

**-xoxo-**

**In the morning**

I sit up in Nick's bed, stretching my limbs and grimace at the cracking sounds "Ew" I climb out of the bed, carefully so that I don't wake Nick up and climb down the stairs.

"Good morning Miley" Joe waves happily at me from the couch, his morning episode of Dora The Explorer rolling off the screen "Good morning Joe" he turns his attention back toward the television, just in time to catch the tune of the map song. I continue my walk into the kitchen, greeted to the smell of Denise's cooking, blueberry waffles.

"Yummy" I lick my lips "Hungry?" she laughs as she flips the machine over "Very much" she takes a plate beside her and puts one of the already made waffles in a plate, then she hands it to me "Don't tell Joe I gave you the first one" I smile and grab a fork from the right drawer, I drench the waffle with syrup and dig into it, sighing in contentment when the sticky goodness runs down my throat.

"Morning" I turn around, laughing at Nick, shirtless and messy-haired "Good morning" he mumbles something else and sits down beside me "You could have at least put something on Nicholas" his mom scolds him, swinging her finger at him "I was too tired" I laugh and take another bite of my waffle "What's funny?" his head flashes toward mine and I shrug my shoulder "Who's grumpy?" he rolls his eyes and starts eating on his own waffle when Denise puts one in front of him.

**-xoxo-**

I push myself back from the counter, walking into the living room and sitting beside Joe, watching Dora with him. He tries to say some Spanish word and fails completely, I laugh, he glares at me and then turns his attention back toward the television, trying to say the word again.

Moments later the couch sinks in beside me and an arm wraps around my neck "Hello Grumpy" I giggle and turn toward him, he leans down and kisses my cheek "Feeling better?" he grins "I feel great" I return his favor by kissing his cheek and then I snuggle into his chest, as his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to his muscular body. Dora the Explorer continues to play on the television screen as I breathe in the scent of his house.

**-xoxo-**

Robby Ray's POV

"We have now landed" I unbuckle my seatbelt and walk steadily down the hall of the airplane, I reach the door and exit, I can faintly hear the ocean waves rolling in and the scent of the sea water. My body continues to walk into the airport and I gather my bags in little timing. Then I'm out the door, greeted to my car, which I had Jackson deliver earlier.

I push my suitcases in the trunk of my car and slide into the driver's seat. I peel out of the parking lot and head toward the Malibu house I've been missing so much, that house containing my daughter, the other piece of me that's been missing for what feels like forever.

I switch the radio switch on and allow music to fill through the car, knowing that I need something to keep me occupied for the three hour drive back to my home.

**-xoxo-**

Miley's POV

"I'm going to run over to my house" Nick automatically connects at my hip "I'll go with you" I know that he's afraid of what might possibly happen, definitely not wanting a repeat of last time I was left alone at my own house. I laugh slightly "It's alright; I'm just going to get some more clothes" he clasps my hand with his own "But I still think that I should go with you" I roll my eyes "Stay here" he tries putting on a puppy dog face "Please let me go" I shake my head "You know that doesn't work with me" he places his forehead down lightly on mine and connects our lips in a sweet, soft kiss "Please" I sigh "Fine, but you have to stay downstairs" he agrees with me and we walk a few steps down the narrow sidewalk and then we arrive at my house.

I unlock the door, swinging it open, still being greeted to a messy living room. I sigh and pick up a couple empty chip bags, disposing them into the garbage "I'll be back" I climb the stairs with ease and instead of turning the right that leads to my bedroom; I take a left, leading me straight into the master bedroom.

The creamy eggplant colored walls relax my tense shoulders slightly, the king sized bed is still covered in the same royal blue comforter and the pillows with the shade of a light yellow are still sitting correctly on the bed. I walk over the bed and sit down, running my fingers over the soft duvet. I take a quick glance around the room, noticing that none of mom's porcelain dolls have been moved from where she left them sitting.

A light gleams out from under a door, the closet. I get up from the bed, grasping my hand around the doorknob and turning it slightly. The door springs from the wall and I walk into the room, biting my lip at the sight of all the wonderful colors.

My fingers do a repeat, running over the materials of all the clothes hanging on the rack. Once my fingertips touch the silkiness of her favorite dress I clutch the material, pulling it down from the hanger. The v-neck dress has the most amazing print spread across it in colors of orange, pink and red. She always claimed that it gave her luck and pushed her through the tough times. It was her 'Feel good dress' and it always looked perfect on her. I think carefully about my next actions before I actually plunge forward into the act.

Quickly my clothes are stripped from my body, lying aimlessly on the floor and all I have on are my bra and panties. I've never put on the dress before, it was always her dress. I run my fingers over the material one more time and just like that it's slipped over my body, hanging slightly above my knee. I place my hands on my hips, twirling around in the closet and looking at myself in the closet mirror.

It fits me just like it fit her, perfect. It makes my eyes sparkle, just like it made hers. It makes my legs look longer, just like she always claimed got dad to ask her out in the first place. I smile brightly and make my way out the closet, feeling more confident that I ever have before.

I move out of the master bedroom, passing the stairs and walking into my own bedroom. I tug open the drawers to my dresser and pull out random articles of clothing, throwing them in the nearest duffle bag. Once the duffle bag is full I zip it shut, throwing it up on the bed. I take one quick look in the mirror again, noticing just how much I look like mom in this dress. It's already grown to be my favorite, just like she said it would.

I walk out onto my balcony, climbing up onto the roof with ease, but making sure that I keep a good grip on the roofs surface. I make it up there easy and to soothe me I breathe in deeply, the salty air running through my nose.

My knees stiffen as I stand up, throwing my arms out directly to my side so that I'm making a T shape. I close my eyes and smile in contentment as the air flows against my body. I lean my body forward slightly as the air takes a different direction; it feels like I'm flying, like I'm free.

**-xoxo-**

Robby Ray's POV

The end beat to a song sounds through the sound system but my head continues to bob as I sing the chorus one more time, while the announcers talk about the song and commercials take place of the music. I recognize the street I'm on now, I'm a mere three minutes away from the house. And I can feel the rush of my foot pushing down further on the gas pedal, making the car speed up so that I can make that three minutes, only one minute.

The house rolls into sight, slowly my shoulders move down an inch, resting in their correct place. I keep my eyes locked on the front door, as I park in front of the house, rolling my windows up and climbing out of the car. I open the trunk and remove my luggage from the closed in space, I leave them sitting on the cemented sidewalk as I observe my house for the first time in a while.

That's when I notice it, it's Miley, standing on the roof, looking as if she's about to attempt suicide by falling off the top of the house, and with her past actions, I wouldn't doubt it "Miley!" he face scrunches up, probably debating on whether or not she actually heard someone calling her name. I run over in front of her, except I'm many feet below her, looking up at her tilted body, at least if she does jump I can attempt to catch her. "Miley!" this time her eyes part and she looks around, not seeing anyone she closes her eyes again "Down here!" her eyes open and she looks below her, our eyes meet.

"Daddy?" she shrieks, keeping her place steady on the roof "Please don't jump baby girl" she looks confused "Jump?" I nod, she replies with a laugh "No dad, I'm not jumping, come on up" she smiles widely and motions at the empty roof beside her, I walk into the house.

"Mr. Stewart?" I smile at the boy in front of me "Hello Nicholas" he grimaces "Come with me" I grab his hand and pull him to Miley's bedroom, now I know why she's on the roof.

She's not planning on committing suicide, she's relieving past memories. I recall back when her mother was still alive, she and Miley would always visit the roof on warm summer days, taking in the beach air and the warm sunlight.

Nick follows me onto the roof and finally, I'm beside my baby girl. I embrace her quickly, and I catch on to the scent that I've loved for so long, I gaze down and notice that she has her mother's dress on, she fits her perfectly, just like it did on her mother. "I love you" she cries softly into my chest and grasps around my waist, I never want to let go.

Miley's POV

I cling onto his muscular body, I've missed him for so long and I can slowly fill a piece of my heart shaping its way back to normal. "I've missed you so much" I'm not even sure if he can hear me, I just need to let him know somehow.

Eventually, he lets go and we sit down on the roof, me in between the two guys I love more than words can explain. We gaze up at the sky, the sun is setting slowly, I look back down at the dress, the dress that I'll cherish for the rest of my years.

An arm wraps around my shoulders and I glance over at the person "I love you, so much" he whispers softly in my ear "I love you too Nick" his lips are placed on my forehead for seconds and then we go back to looking at the sky. I can faintly fill mommy's presence, I can feel her touching my shoulder and telling me that this is how it's supposed to be.

**A/n: Don't hate me, please. I had a really rough time on this chapter. I just didn't know what to write. So this kind of came out of my butt, =). So I'm sorry that it's such a sucky ending, I tried I really did. But I have to give credit to BrownAndBlueEyes also because he helped me through this story entirely and this chapter came partly from an idea he inserted. So, thanks. **

**Even though this story is finished, I'd still like to make it to 200 reviews and ++ I'm working on new stories, two to be exact. And I think they're pretty good, I guess I'll have to wait and find out though.**

**Mmkay, so this is the end, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**The End.**


End file.
